Battle Scars
by B-RScherbatskyStinson
Summary: It's a never ending battle, they fight, make up, they fight, make up, they fight, they break up. Barney and Robin go through the feelings of their divorce but neither of them are quite over each other. They left marks, scars on each other's hearts will their broken hearts get fixed. Rated T for language, alternate future/AU.
1. Mind Versus Heart

**So, I had this idea since yesterday and I wanted to write it and share it because I think this will explain to you and myself that even though I hated that last episode with every fiber of my being and will never take it seriously. I think this will give you some kind of idea on how they were truly feelings after their "divorce" because I will never believe they would divorce but if that ending were true then if they were truly in character and not acting like robots who didn't care about each other, they would actually still be pining for each other and still in love because I will never buy what they were trying to say in that finale. So, here's my take on what I think B/R are really going through in the aftermath of their "divorce". Again, I hate, still hate that finale so I hope this will be a good kind of way to make them endgame and not look really bad as character, people and their relationship shouldn't be the way it was in that last episode.**

 **This will have some bad language, cursing and lots of sex so I will rate this to go along with the chapters after this. I hope you like this it will give anyone who needs closure with the B/R relationship a way to be more settled and at ease in their minds about this.**

* * *

It's a never ending battle, they fight, make up, they fight, make up, they fight, they breakup. It never ends, because neither of them want it to. They are Barney and Robin, they have so many issues but there is one thing, one thing that both know is true and that's the fact that they love each other. How will they go on in their lives if they can't get over each other. They don't want to end it, they want to just live in a world where everything's perfect but both know that life is a battle, life doesn't give you things you have to fight for them even if it kills you, even if your heart can go on you can't live your life on what ifs. For, Barney and Robin nothing was easy but somethings might be worth the fight in the end.

She loves him, he loves her, they love each other but the fights might be bigger than their love. It might just be the thing that slowly kills them a little each day. Every time they're apart, the longer it is to move on or just forget but neither knew how to do that. Neither knew what they wanted until it was lost even though they want it to never get lost. Their lives are lived separately but their hearts, their hearts are still with each other. The things they want to change or do over again seem to get lost more and more whenever they're apart.

In two different countries, in two different states of mind, in two simplest of hearts, they know that the love they have won't ever go away. If they closed their eyes for just a moment, both can imagine, go back to the days that they were happy and thought they would be together forever but life doesn't work that way. Fairy tales, they don't exists, they aren't real this is life and it's how they're living it, it's how they try to avoid the pain of being completely utterly in love but never getting it right. Maybe, just maybe it's true, they just don't work, maybe, they can't work or maybe it's just that they aren't meant to be. In, two worlds, in two different countries, in two different states of mind, two hearts are equally breaking more and more each day that time passes.

Her heart broke when he said he loved her. It broke even more when he wanted a divorce. And, it hurt even more when it became true and he walked away without a single tear. Okay, maybe they both walked away without any tears but still it hurt like hell.

"Do you want out, Barney?" She can't believe she just said that, she didn't mean to just blurt this out but it's out there now and she can't take it back. Even if she didn't mean it, even if she so desperately wanted to take it back but she can't and she felt a ping to heart that's when time stopped for her. That's when everything she thought was true became not true and all too real. She didn't mean it, but it had been coming on in her head for a few weeks now and once again it was a battle of her heart versus her mind and once again both are messing with her. This isn't fare, this isn't what she really wants but once she said it, it was out there, like a text you can't get back once it's sent. This hurt like hell but it was coming a mile away and she can't control what her heart once because her mouth and brain wants it more than her heart.

"Look, I love you." And, he meant it because words couldn't be more true than those three words. "But, I can't do this anymore. I thought I could, I thought we could but obviously it isn't in the cards for us to go the distance. I think, even though I don't. I think we need to part ways. Maybe for some time, maybe for a couple of weeks or maybe forever. I just can't do this anymore. I love you but you obviously seem to care more about your job more than me." That hurt more than anything else they been through. Telling Robin the truth, at one time he would've lied. At one time he would've lied but he had made a promise to her that he wants to keep it's the one thing he truly wants to keep so he does.

"I want a..." He struggles to get this out but without tears or strain in his voice he finishes. "Divorce." It is stung, it stung like a mother fuckin bee. He's never been so honest and truthful in his life but all he knows now is that he does want out even if it does kill him. "I made a promise, a vow to you and I'm keeping that promise not to lie to you. As much as I want to, I can't do this anymore, not to you, not to me, not to whatever it is we have with each other. I wish, I wish things can be different but it isn't and I'm sorry." And, with that he got up and went to pack his things without talking anymore than he needed to and left without feeling anything. In fact, he was numb from head to toe but still seemed to allow himself to breathe long enough to leave without talking.

That was the last time they really talked to each other. After that, Robin came back home to a dark and alone apartment to get her things and move out. Neither of them could or wanted to be around each other because the pain was just too much for them to take.

It was only a month later when they ran into each other by accident. Robin, had been covering some stories in Argentina, Spain, and then Mexico which brought her back home to New York even if she thinks it isn't her home anymore it's still her home. It was at their old hangout, Maclaren's it was the first time since they signed the divorce papers that they saw each other and it was painful.

"Oh, hi." She said shyly, looking down at the ground below her trying not to make eye contact with him because if she did she would just break down and she didn't want to show him how much she had been missing him. She didn't want to show him that she's crying, well not at this moment but she had been for over the past month since he left. Every night, every morning it was an ongoing flow of unstoppable tears that she kept in once he stepped out that door in Argentina and out of her life for good possibly forever.

"Hi..." He says, also not making eye contact with her because if he did he would break and he didn't want to show her his weakness, not now, not ever really because it wasn't just her that was crying anytime he thought of her or anytime he sees something that reminds him of her or someone who reminds him of her. For a month he was locked in his apartment not making much contact with the outside world. His friends, they all had their own busy lives while he was in his apartment alone and crying over making the biggest mistake he's ever made. But, he won't tell her that, he won't tell anyone that. He will go on and pretend because that's what he knows it's what he always did when something so painful doesn't let him show his feelings and emotions in public.

"How are you?" He is still looking down at his shoes now, trying desperately to not look at her because if he did… He can't show her how miserable he's been for the past month.

She isn't even looking at him either, it's just too hard, too painful of a mark he left when he left her. It was too painful to look directly at him, her lost love that she thought she would spend forever with. But, this isn't a fairytale. This isn't some animated movie where her night in shining armor comes to rescue her from her evil step mother. No, this is reality. This is life.

"I'm okay..." That last word lingered in the air around them and all they could do is still look down.

"And, you?" She's too broken, of course he knew that already because he once told her that she was just as messed up as he was and he wasn't wrong. He knew her too well, better than she understood herself, it's why she knows he's her soul mate. It's scary how well he knows her and maybe that's why she's been scared of her feelings for him for along time, along, long time which she really doesn't know when but it seems it just never goes away. It's there, it will always be there no matter how hard she tries to ignore and push away her feelings it's still there and it's not going anywhere.

"Great, great… Just great." And, she knew, she knew he wasn't doing great it's what she and they said that day at Ted and Tracy's house. She knew, just like herself that he's simply not doing great at all it's why he's not looking at her and it's why she can't look at him either.

That was all they said before going inside their favorite bar. Inside, they just ignored each other and not even looked at each other once on this evening. They just met up with their friends, chatted with them and not with each other and then went their separate ways back home.


	2. Awkward

I quite liked writing this chapter, it was fun getting down to the emotions between B/R and this relationship. The marriage left such unsolved things between them and I wanted to show just how much it affected them. It's only been a short while for them to fully get all the things she needed out. I hope you like this chapter, enjoy the chapters will get more dirtier and the language will get worse than it is now.

* * *

 **2018**

It wasn't like they wanted to completely ignore each other, it was more of the fact that if they faced each other, they would completely crumble at the seams and that can't happen. So, they go on, go on with their lives. Robin travels to more countries, Europe, Italy, France, Greece, she even ended up back in Argentina again for a few weeks. It has been two years since they last saw each other and when they did, at the time they completely ignored each other and felt uncomfortable and awkward around each other. It wasn't a pretty situation. However, as she traveled, Barney had tried to distract himself first it was trying to do something with his blog, then it was writing for a new book he was going to try to get published. Then, he decided to try to look for a new job, something in the field of banker or numbers which is what he's been doing for more than twenty years of his life. Nothing really panned out for him with a new job, not yet anyway. And, then he tried to go back to the bar scene. He had given up on going to MacLaren's because it just reminded him too much of Robin and he was afraid of maybe running into her again. So, he stayed away from that particular bar. However, he did start going to other bars mostly the ones by his apartment building or in other parts of the city.

But, one night in November of 2018 he made the mistake of going to Maclaren's. With no one around anymore, his friends all had their own lives and they haven't been in the city in three years. The last time they were all together was when they met up two years earlier for a get-together after they all went their separate ways for a while before that. So, Barney ends up going to Maclaren's one night, it was right before Thanksgiving, because he hadn't been to that part of the city in along time and because he wanted a good burger, Maclaren's had the best hamburgers. Although, according to Marshall they aren't the best burgers but they were still good. But, when Barney got there he was reminded of the last time he saw Robin but this time they ended up talking and it got pretty heated after an hour.

"Oh. Hi." Barney had just walked in the old hangout ready to order his food and drink when he was tapped on the shoulder briefly by someone.

She hadn't been there for that long, in fact she just went to say hi to the people she knew at the bar. Carl had ended up handing over the bar to his son who is now running the bar. So, she wanted to get a quick drink before leaving. Unfortunately, her plan had been derailed when she saw Barney come through the bar after leaving the bathroom.

Barney had said hi then turned back to the bar to get his drink. They stood there awkwardly for a couple of minutes before Barney saw their old booth had became available so he went over to sit in the booth for the first time in over three years.

Robin, had two options: 1. She could finish her drink (man she missed Maclaren's Scotch) and then leave or 2. She can go over and talk to Barney, after all it has been two years since they saw each other. Robin, opted for the second option, sulked it up and went over to talk to her ex husband who didn't look pleased to see her.

"Barney." He had been staring off into space thinking really hard about something when Robin came over. He jumped at her voice, sighing. They used to be a lot better at these interactions with each other but after the divorce they just ignored each other and had nothing to say anymore and it kind of hurt to not have that relationship/friendship they used to have.

That's the thing, they aren't friends anymore, they aren't even good at talking like they used to and it's painful to even be around each other, alone after all this time.

"Robin." He uttered not knowing what else to say or do at this moment. It's been two years since they saw each other last and now it's even more awkward than the last time they saw each other.

"Barney, look I just wanted to say hi and see how you're doing. It's been two years since we saw each other, I thought we would still stay friends." There's that word, FRIENDS. Are they really friends anymore? Because it doesn't seem like it, friends are supposed to be supportive, supposed to be there for the big stuff that happens in their lives but she hasn't been here for two years. What do two people who used to be friends talk about? Neither knew.

"Yeah, I'm good. Just trying to live my life per use and you?" He asked, his food had just came at that point and he started eating still not paying much attention to Robin who stood there awkwardly wondering what to say and do next.

"Good. I saw you come in a few minutes ago didn't think I would see you tonight but it is nice to see you again, Barney." She felt like she could cry at any moment, she really doesn't know what to say to him anymore, doesn't know how to talk to him anymore it is beyond awkward at this point/moment and she's unsure of what to do anymore when it comes to these run-ins with Barney, it sucks to not even be friends anymore but they used to be much closer than they were now.

"Yeah, you too Robin." He was staring at his food in front of him this whole time and trying not to get too angry with her appearance but the more she stays and talks to him the more angrier he gets. He doesn't like this feeling, the feeling that Robin wants to clearly talk to him but he just isn't in the mood to talk right now. If she stays any longer he will start to get mad and he hates being the one to be honest, even if it is a promise he made her he still hates being honest.

"Well, then I guess I'll get going." Robin starts to leave but ends up saying something in the process of leaving and that's when things change for them.

"Look, Barney I don't like this. I don't like being ignored, I don't like that we aren't friends anymore, I don't like this strange tension between us and hate that we can't be civil with each other anymore. Can't we just try to talk to each other, it's been along time since we last saw each other and even longer not talking. I want to be friends again, Barney I just..." She trails off, trying not to start crying right now but she wants to say she misses him instead she says "I, want to try being friends again." After this she starts to leave and then things start to change the moment and the tension between them when Barney suddenly snaps out of his daze to speak up to Robin.

She got as far as the door to MacLaren's when he yells out "I want that too." Before running over to her, but that's not all he has to say.

"But, I can't be friends with you." Her expression went from a light smile to sad in just a second and that's when he tells her what he has been holding back for all these years.

"What, why?" She asks, and now she feels a tear coming down her cheek. Wiping it away after turning her face away from looking at him.

"Because, we can't. Because you left..." This is when he starts to feel angrier than when he was sitting at the booth.

"What?" She asks confused on what he meant by she leaving.

"You left me." He says with his voice gets stronger and deeper by the moment they are standing here.

She turns to go outside but he grabs her by her arm. "What? No response to that?" He asks, his voice getting more heated but with sadness to it.

She opens the door then and goes outside but he follows her outside.

"So, you aren't going to admit it are you?" He says as she walks more faster down the street.

"What, Barney what are you talking about?" He's never been this open, this honest or this emotional but he's still pissed about how things went between them in those last couple of months before their marriage ended.

"You left, you left me. You walked away, emotionally. You were distant and ignored me, you didn't care what I was doing or what I wanted to do with my life. All you cared about was your job. Not me, not our friends, not anything else just your job." He was angry, his voice had become more louder after they talked on the streets and he is plain yelling now with people walking past them staring and watching them.

"I..." And, that was it she was now just as mad as he was.

"I did not leave you." She was quiet, her voice was quiet as she talked to him but now that quietness is gone and now she's angry just like he is. "You, left me. You walked out on me. You, jackass you took that out and left. You wanted the divorce." She says, voice getting more deeper than normal and spitting out these words now pissed off at what she's hearing.

"Because you asked for it. You were the one who asked for the out, I never wanted to divorce. Robin, I wanted, hoped that things weren't that bad between us and that we could work it out but that didn't happen because you didn't care about what I wanted or what I felt. All you cared about was yourself, you never once asked if I-we could talk it over and work it out. You went right to the OUT." His voice gets more louder as he says the word out. He's furious, how can she make this all about him when it was all her who wanted out of their marriage.

And, now she's sobbing through her anger. She feels shitty, she knows he's right but what she doesn't admit is this to him and instead.

"No, you gave up. You left, you took the out and left without another word or even a tear. You left me, standing in that hotel in Argentina with tears in my eyes and regret in my heart." And, that's the last thing she says before he's kissing her. The heat, the tension, the passion, the regret, the anger, the sadness, the love and even the chemistry was all still there. In the heat of the moment they're kissing, then grabbing a cab to go back to his place.


	3. Missing You Without Saying It

Much longer chapter, I had wanted to make this chapter more explicit but I think the way I wrote this chapter is better. I wanted to make this more X rated at first because I knew this chapter was going to have a lot of sex in it and I wanted to make it this way because of I believed it would be better for this chapter but decided against it and instead I didn't make this too heavily sexual.

This chapter starts off where the last one left off. There's no bad language in this chapter but there will be in the next and I want to say now that B/R are not going to get back together this quickly, the story is them going through stages apart before getting it together and getting back together but right now they are emotionally apart and don't know where to start. I think I like the way this chapter went, I hope you'll like it!

* * *

As angry as they both are with each other, the last couple of years had been brutally tough on both of them. The tension both had within themselves for so long exploded the moment they saw each other again. To say they were emotionally angry would be an understatement, they knew. The moment that the awkward tension broke it would all start bringing up things neither wanted to talk about. It's only been two years since they last saw each other and when they did at the time, the two former spouses couldn't even look at each other let alone talk to each other. They left that day with things unfinished and unresolved between them, once they saw each other again things went from ignoring each other to wanting each other in just a few minutes flat. All, the silence, the tension, the anger, the hate (although they don't particularly hate each other, they still without any doubt still love each other), the blaming the other one that they were the one who broke them up, all the emotions they had built up and still held close to their chests all came spilling out like water putting out a fire.

The flame between the two, in all these years it hadn't once went out. The divorce just changed everything for them it wasn't like they planned to get divorced three years after getting married. No, they went into the marriage not even thinking that they would be doomed to failure in just a short three years of marriage. They, both went into the marriage with a lot of love in their hearts and minds. Although, the mind had won out the battle going on between them since they met; more so for Robin than Barney but in the end she thought her heart finally won that battle she had going on for years, with her heart and mind telling her two completely different things while she had multiple breakdowns over those years because of one person. One, man she had told herself many times to stop herself from letting her heart love.

She wanted to be sure, she wanted to trust, she wanted only one man and that man constantly broke her heart more times than she even remembers. Barney Stinson, he had won her heart and for whatever the reason was he still had a very special place in her heart and a important place in her life. When, they got married they married because they loved each other, at least that's what both thought and maybe some part of them knew they wouldn't work out. But, damnit, they did love each other in a way that was incredibly scary but incredibly amazing all in itself.

The moment they saw each other again two years after they last saw each other, in that awkward/sad moment both realized that they are hurting… hurting, more than both knew and when they looked at each other for that split second on the street outside their favorite hangout. They realized that all the built up emotions had most likely made them more miserable than they both thought.

In that moment on the street, it was cold. A cold, brisk night in November right before Thanksgiving, American Thanksgiving. Robin, would say that Canadian Thanksgiving IS the real Thanksgiving, and Barney, he would throw out a joke about it not being the real Thanksgiving and then they would likely get into a Canadian Vs. American argument between the two. Now, however, these days they don't even call each other if one of them thought of a joke to tell the other. That's how bad it is right now between them; bitter, annoyed, angry, sad, and blaming the other one for the divorce. They don't even talk to each other and that's the things with them… they keep things too bottled up inside them for so long that when the things start to unravel and explode. They, both don't know what to say at first but then everything comes spilling out of their mouths quicker than they wanted them to.

But, the moment on the street had changed things once again for the two former spouses who are very much still in love each other. Everything they both said were true, more than both want them to be, they were true and when Barney told her that he is still mad at her for everything that had happened that caused the untimely demise in their once happy marriage. And, the truth coming out from his mouth making Robin realize that he was right. She had been distant and distracted in the last few months of their marriage, emotionally she wasn't there. The relationship, both the marriage and somehow their once legendary friendship had started to crumble after she took that correspondent job and her career took off. He was right, she wasn't there, emotionally she left the marriage and relationship sooner than she liked to admit and she completely shut him out of her life even if they were married, she was just not there, emotionally… she was the one destroying their relationship. And, now apparently their friendship which slowly took a backseat to their emotionally charged relationship that was more messed up than they both realized; until that final, last straw in that hotel room in Argentina.

She, had hoped that somehow, someway that they would still stay friends even if things were left really messy between the two. She did want to still be his friend, even if she still loved him, his friendship was the thing that kept her going through life, it kept her from going insane most of the days and when they were married that friendship was still there. She would call him wherever she was in the world if he wasn't with her just to hear his voice. And, when she was home in New York she would talk to him every day or night, sometimes both. She just liked to talk to him, even when they were just friends or tried to put their friendship back together after they broke up the first time, they told each other they wanted to go back to being friends but both knew that that wasn't going to work when both still had strong, crazy, confusing, emotional, feelings for each other that simply didn't go away, it didn't go away then and it most certainly didn't go away in the last two years since their divorce either.

They wanted to be friends, but the thing is that they simply are not the friends they once tried to be after their first breakup. They, are without a doubt in their minds are still in love but neither want to truly say anything because once again they were both terrified that if they tried another relationship, it would end, probably more badly than the last two times they tried a relationship. But, the love and the attraction and the passion and the emotions and the guilt were all still there on the street outside their favorite bar. The very bar they met years earlier, the bar where they had their best and most biggest moments in their relationship. It was all still there no matter how hard they tried to stop, they still did and probably would even if they don't ever get back together, they still loved each other and the way they looked at each other in this moment of heat; the tension, annoyance, sadness, passion, love, even their friendship (no matter how much it shrunk in the years since they fell in love) was still there.

And, in that moment they both could no longer deny or run from what they both knew. The fact that they both desperately want and need each other in more ways than they originally thought. They thought, they could do this thing alone, apart from each other but they simply can't and the moment they looked at each other, both now in tears in just a few minutes of being on this sidewalk. They knew, everything they felt in the last two years since their divorce all boiled over in one hot/steamy conversation that became too much for them to handle.

They grabbed the first cab they saw pass on the street beside them and got in. They only broke their passionate kissing for a moment to get in the cab. But, once in the cab things didn't end, it only just begun. The ride to Barney's (once her apartment) was interesting to say the least.

Their hands and faces didn't part ways until they reached Barney's apartment. In the cab though, they kissed, groped, and simply couldn't keep their hands off each other. In moments like these, the anger usually was the thing that had them not do any touching or kissing at all until they reached their apartment. But, not tonight and not after realizing how much emotions are built up in the both of them since they signed the divorce papers.

He had told her he did still loved her and that was the last thing said between them before catching the cab back to his place that once was her place in only three short years. She loved living in that apartment, it had become a home to her once they were married and she still loves the feel of his comfortable bed and silk sheets.

The two, only stopped and broke apart to pay the cab driver before exiting the car and running into the build holding hands and yes, they held hands it was the first time in two years that they held hands. Actually, it was more than two years, they hadn't been that intimate in three years maybe more than that, they don't know exactly how long they hadn't held hands but it was definitely a while.

They get to Barney's apartment door and he didn't even have to break the kisses he's giving her up and down her neck at the moment. He opens the door in one try and he kicks the door closed with his foot still not breaking his hold on her waist or the kisses that now are going towards her chest. He pulls away slowly to tell her "damn, I've missed you so much." Before kissing her again, this time full on the mouth, he pulls her to the bedroom and begin to undress the rest of their clothes. They had took off their coats and she was starting to undue his tie, slipping off their shoes as they stumbled not breaking their kiss towards the bedroom. They hit the bed, she's on top. It was like that moment when they had cheated together a few years ago with her on top kissing his lips and the slide of his neck going down with her hands to now take off his tie.

She had been wearing the pants she had worn that day for work and a silk white blouse that actually made her breasts look bigger, it was the first thing Barney noticed at the bar when they first saw each other. He imagined in that moment that he would get to touch her, there again at sometime in their lives, he had missed her. He didn't say that of course and wouldn't say that but it was true he had missed her terribly in the last two years. He had gone crazy, gotten drunk a few times wanting to call her or text her but than he thought the better of that and didn't. God, he will never get over her even if he's still angry with her he will always love her no matter how far apart they are from each other or wherever they are emotionally. He loves her, and the moment he realized she still loved him was the moment before he had kissed her, unexpectedly. He didn't think that this would happen, but in this moment he just looked at her and realized all over again why he's still angry with her but more importantly is still completely, irretrievably in love her and will never ever stop. He wouldn't even know how to stop loving this woman and doesn't care.

They undress quickly, they already, still after all this time knew the other ones body very well and in the heat of passion the anger that was still there got the better of them and they ended up having rough sex. It got pretty bad within a few minutes after they were both fully naked. He had her come within ten minutes, it was the quickest she orgasmed ever. The last time the sex was this good was when they cheated years earlier, although that night was more confusing than this time is now but that time was more quicker and wanted after years of things unsolved between them after their first relationship ended. Now, though, this time was much different. It was raw and passionate, it was lustful, with a little love but most of all it was rough and by the end (the first time around) they had finally gotten all the anger they felt in the last two years out and they were quickly exhausted from the quickness and the hits both took because of the anger they had felt.

The second round was more sweeter, this time was more like their honeymoon. That first night/day of their honeymoon was absolutely, passionate but it was loving and sweet and he had catered to her every need that first day of their honeymoon. It was one the fewer times in which they had made love and not just slept together because of pent up frustration or attraction or even feelings. This time however, was part frustration and anger, part passionate love making and both times were incredible. For Robin, she hadn't had sex in a year, she hadn't been in a relationship since Barney but did have randoms and slept around more than she has in the past. Barney, well he did the same, slept around and pretty much didn't care at all about anyone's feelings.

"Wow..." she says trying to come down from the high of coming so strongly this second time.

It was much more loving than the first time and at the end he had pulled her close laughing in her ear causing her to shiver at his hot breath against her ear. She wasn't at all cold, she just felt that _something_ of a sensation that only Barney Stinson could make her feel, it's why she couldn't move on or allow herself to be involved in another relationship again. It's why she used and discarded all the men she slept with within the last year and a half. She, simply can't move on and now she understands why.

"I know. That was amazing." He said against her neck as he kissed her.

They look at each other in that moment and they both now understand why they didn't move on. They're still in love… they still look at each other with this adoring/loving look in their eyes, it was the look that always told them what the other one was feeling rather than actually saying anything. This look, is well known for them both, they know it just as well as they know why they hadn't even tried to move on.

They were silent for a while trying to catch their breathing and relax from the incredible two rounds of emotionally high love making. Yes, love making… they hadn't used the word sex while referring to the other one. Since they got engaged they had made love and not just had sex and that's what they had just done in the heat of the moment. They wanted each other, more than they thought and it had Barney realizing and then saying what he had wanted to say before he kissed her earlier this night.

They broke apart and Barney sat up on the bed in silence. He was in deep thought, thinking about something and Robin knows this move all too well. It's the 'I'm going to say something either meaningful and truthful or say something I will regret later', she knows all too well because this kind of moment had happened a few times over the years when their feelings became something they both couldn't control or wanted to control.

She sits up next to him putting her hand on the back of his shoulder, right between his left shoulder and upper left back. "Hey, what's up?" She asks, now worried about what Barney wants to tell her.

He turns to her, very serious and says "I can't do this again, Robin. I just can't." He tells her looking serious and a little sad but with a touch of honesty that will no doubt come out in a minute or so. After some more silence he finishes, "I, don't know what we are anymore but I know that I still love you." There was no smile, no glee in his eyes when he looks at her, no hope or love, even though he does love her. There's something else entirely… this look is honesty. He's telling her to truth.

He can't do this anymore; all the hurt, betrayal, the anger, the sadness, the pain it's all in the way he's looking at her right now and this truly, seriously hurts more than anything else they had been through in all these years. He loves her but he's done. As much as he wants to be with her, he knows she might not want that or even still loves him like he loves her. He wants to try this again but with her still traveling and the still presence of being hurt is still lingering around their relationship, whatever they are, whatever they mean to each other anymore. He can't put himself through more pain involving her, he just, he wants this to all be over. If they try to be together or they don't he just wants this thing going on between them to end, in whichever way it goes.

She looks at him with the same look he's giving her and after a few minutes she tells him her end of what's going on between them and what they are going to do next.


	4. Missing You, Trying Again

Sorry about the wait for this, I decided to do something a bit different than I wanted to here but I think it works at this point. But, I will warn you that B/R won't be getting their relationship right just yet, they are just trying to save their relationship in anyway they can. But, they will get a happy ending I just wanted to explain how they get to that point.

* * *

"Okay." Robin had been silent for five minutes, thinking about what Barney just told her and trying to make sense of it.

It's true, this thing between them is just so messed up. They are both emotionally drained because of each other. Everything, that Barney has said this night had been true for both of them and now it's all sinking in and it makes Robin feel a bit sick hearing these things from Barney because they are true and they are hurtful, and they are something she doesn't want to hear him say or to think about. But, now it feels like they are going in circles and she feels sick from the pain of being in love. Being in love with a man who had stole her heart so long ago she doesn't even remember or know when he stole it, but he did and the truth hurts. She's dying in her pain, dying in this never ending game with him, this never ending battle of being in love with Barney Stinson and being in such a pain, not just in the recent years after the divorce, but for a long time before that, for years. But, he's right and she knows that they can't do this anymore if they want to try to move on or try to work on their relationship again.

For one thing, she knows that they can never get the friendship they once had no matter how much she wants to have it back. Their friendship is pretty much dead and she knows it now and it has been since falling in love with him. They're a mess. Plain and simple. A plain mess and neither knows what to do or where to go with their relationship and trying to savage whatever it is they have left of it in some way. So, they sit on the bed in silence trying to figure out what they're doing and what's going to happen next. She does know that she doesn't want to completely lose him, and she feels like she already has. She hates this feeling, she wants this feeling that he's going to be there for her back again like it was but she knows that she probably has lost the love of her life no matter how much she wants to hold onto it, it's already gone and maybe she should just leave because if she stays here any longer she will explode again but she doesn't want to completely curse him out because the anger did subside for her when they decided to have rough sex so any yelling isn't good for this moment.

Until, he says something that changes the mood that is.

"I'm done, Robin if you want to still try again being together then we can try to rebuild and save whatever this relationship has left or we can both go our separate ways again. But, what I know is..." he pauses and starts to get up from the bed but just instead sits with his feet on the floor looking away from her.

He's in pain, she knows that the relationship in whatever way they leave it is pretty much done. She doesn't want it to be done, she can't, won't lose him she doesn't know how to go on if she just leaves and let's him go. So, she's quiet until she says.

"I can't do this either, Barney I just..." she hates to admit to being needy, it was always her weakness when it comes to Barney but this is going to be a good thing or a bad thing to get out there and let him know where her feelings are right now in this moment.

"I'm, afraid. Of losing you, it's why I've been so distant. It's why I was distant emotionally during our marriage. I felt like I was already losing you so I left, emotionally that's why I put all my attention on my work." She confesses for the first time that she thought she was already losing him due to both her work and trying to be this good wife that she should have been to him. She was so caught up in thinking she was going to lose him that she started to ignore him, put her attention onto her work and then putting distance between her and Barney and the reason their marriage failed was because of her. It was all her fault that their marriage failed and not Barney's.

When, Barney told her that it was her fault that their marriage failed and she left the marriage emotionally he was right. She hates knowing that someone is more right about something than she is and this is true, it hurts but it's true and she's trying to now make up for what she did to get their marriage to crumble before she knew it it was too late to savage the marriage and now she was doing the same thing with their relationship by trying to be friends in some way and it's not healthy on her part to put all her problems onto him and make it his fault when it wasn't.

For the first time since the night before, they are looking at each other. Seriously, looking at each other with this look on their faces, the look that says to him that she still cares and that's why she started to become so distant in their marriage. She thought she was going to lose him so she left the marriage emotionally to stop the pain of him leaving her but in the end he did and it was all her fault.

He gets up from the bed in silence and goes around the bed to where Robin is now sitting, just like he was on the bed. For the first time, he realized that he failed her by letting her leave him, emotionally in the marriage and that's why their marriage crumbled before they could try to save it.

"Robin. I'm sorry, I didn't mean to make this all about you. It's not all about you, it's my fault too. We were both in the marriage, together and we both left the marriage emotionally this had nothing to do with you. I just, felt out of place. You had become this big shot with your job and I just left my job and had nothing going for me. I was jealous of your success that I took out my frustrations of being unemployed out on you and I'm sorry, I shouldn't have done that. I should have talked to you, like a normal husband would do but I did what I always do, I kept everything to myself and for that I'm sorry for ever making you think that our marriage failing was your fault." He tells her, he's now crouching in front of her, his hands resting on her legs as her tears fall fast down her face.

"No, you tried to get a job and you weren't getting anywhere and I didn't realize how much my success was making you feel small and not worth my time. But, you were. You were more important to me than my job, Barney if you just talked to me and told me how you felt I would have helped you find a job or start to pay more attention to what you were going through. If I knew what you were going through I would have been there for you to help you figure out what you wanted to do with your life. After all, we were married, we were a team we could have talked it out, together." She tries to wipe her tears away but they keep coming faster down her cheeks so he tries to help her wipe them away by getting a tissue from the nightstand to give to her. She takes it and starts to blot her wet cheeks.

"I guess I should have told you but you weren't there emotionally for you to understand you were too involved in your work to care about what I wanted or needed." She wants to make it up to him but doesn't think it's the right time to do that so she says.

"I want to try, this," she points between them still with tears in her eyes. He's also crying too at this point but not as much as she is. "Let's try to work on this, on us, again." She didn't think she would have said that only last night, heck she didn't even think she would run into him at Maclaren's either but hey that's fate sometimes, you never end up where you're going at first but it's nice to enjoy the ride.

"I don't know, Robin this thing between us is still awkward. I mean last night was a pretty good example of us still being awkward. We were just really angry with each other, we can't just jump back into a relationship without thinking it through and talking it through. We are both so messed up, our marriage went from good, to okay, to divorce in only three short years. I can't put myself through that hell again. Losing you, it was the worst thing to ever happen to me and when I thought I lost you the first time we broke up it killed me then, but the divorce, that killed me even more. I can't do that again." He gets up from where he was and starts to pace the area, Robin's still sitting on the bed and looking up at him. Her tears had stopped a little at this point so her emotions are more controlled than they were so she could talk to him with a more clear vision and mind now than before.

"I know, I can't either but we can at least try to figure something out. I mean, I do still love you but we can take things slow, we don't even have to be together romantically to be together. I just..." she looks down sadly at her bare feet, she hates being this open and honest with people but with Barney it just comes so natural and it feels honest to her. They did promise to be honest with each other and that's what she's going to do.

"I miss you." She finally says, looking up at him. He's smiling lightly at her but with hope in his eyes, his smile and look on his face tells her everything she needs to know.

"I've missed you too, so much. I've been miserable. It's so good to finally say that out loud, I've held that in since I saw you last night." He tells her smiling a bit more wider, happy that maybe this is the beginning of something for their relationship, where it is right now it could be a good thing to try to find some way to work things out and be together even if they aren't together romantically.

"Okay, we can try this. But, we don't have to rush things. Let's just take things slow and see where it goes." That's what they want but it won't be easy for them and things won't just get back to normal either but for this moment it seems like things will be okay with them.

That, until things become a little complicated and even more uneven but they are trying and that's what counts. They want to try to get their relationship to work no matter how they do it they want to make it work.


	5. Decisions Of The Situation Part 1

So, this was an important thing to do with this story, at first I didn't want to do this but I think it's fitting with the timeline in the finale or like I would call it the failnale. I had to pull this twist because it goes along with the storylines in that horrible episode. This was important to this story, so again I had to do this again because it goes with the events of the finale. This twist though, it's a Robin twist and as some would like to call the finale canon I don't but this is what I think the future will look like for Barney and Robin. Now, there is no way I will ever like or believe in that finale ever but the events of that and the storyline in this story goes right along with each other that it was necessary to do this little twist. It is also the right time in both the show finale and this story because this chapter follows their reunion and takes place in 2018, you can also say that this could be the time of the year that Robin thought she was pregnant but wasn't and ended up infertile so this was indeed important and necessary to do.

Also, the story from here on starts the change of the story. The canon parts of the finale will be included but in a very different and believable way. I wasn't sure at first if I should go this route but it's important so don't be alarmed if you're wondering why this had to happen. The story is now going to be in the years 2018 to 2020 which is Ted and Tracy wedding year in the finale so I wanted to show the canon and the none canon but in a slightly more realistic and believable way. Enjoy, this twist is good for the story and it goes with what I wanted to do with it when I thought about it more I believe it was the right way to go with this.

* * *

Things have been going good, Robin's life had gone back to how it's been since she started traveling for her job. It's been a month since she and Barney had last talked, it's not like they haven't really talked at all after their night together four weeks earlier because they are talking. They text and email, Skyped a few times and even talked a bit on Facebook but nothing about their relationship it was more like 'what's going on with you?" or "anything new in your life?" things that were easier to talk about than their still a bit rocky relationship. Barney and Robin's life had gone back to how things were before they had that run in in Maclaren's and that one night stand. Although, they both hate that phrase now, 'one night stand' wasn't what they liked to call it when the morning after was clearly not a one night stand.

It was so much more than that but both still couldn't begin to figure out how to restart their relationship after being apart for two and half years. When they saw each other last month, they had just started to get over the awkwardness of the last encounter they had before this one and still being awkward with each other before the passion and anger took over their conversation.

After, Robin left Barney's apartment later that morning she had gone back to her new apartment. She had been renting that apartment since she and Barney divorced, because after all she needed a place to stay and she wasn't going to ask any of their friends or get a hotel. Luckily, WWN paid her a much bigger salary when they asked her if she wanted to take the foreign correspondent job. It was actually the most she's been paid since she started in this business. But, when she left Barney's she had a lot of thinking to do and not much time between her run in with Barney and her next assignment that had her going to Beijing for three weeks and then to Japan for another two weeks after that so there was no time to think about her relationship and where it's going or even have the time to talk to Barney much less have the conversation they had been putting off since they wanted to try and figure out where their relationship was going.

Robin went on her five week trip and it left everything with Barney up in the air. Yes, they talked from time to time since they had reconnected and slept together but it was not for long due to the time difference and not having the right time to talk. Texting and emailing were the best they could do during this five week time. So, when Robin returned back to New York after the five weeks were up she had thought about their last conversation and what she wants to do.

Barney had given her an option, or in this case two options: Either, option 1. was to go on the trip she had planned on going on, put off any rekindling they might want to do until she comes back. And, option 2. was they don't have to be together at all, again even if they wanted to try and figure things out with their relationship he doesn't want to put any pressure on her to force her to make something work with them again.

And, again they were still not quite over how angry they both were after their divorce and how they took the aftermath of that the way they did. Barney, knew he wouldn't be that guy to ask her to give up something she always wanted, something she had spent most of her life trying to achieve away from her just because he still loved her and wanted to try figuring out their relationship. Even, though he was supportive of Robin and her career achievements he wasn't going to ask her to give that up for him because it wouldn't feel right. And, they are divorced because of the fact that they didn't see eye to eye on that very key reason why their marriage had failed. As much as he wanted her to work more on their relationship, he knew it wasn't right to do that because as much as it still hurts him he is proud of her achievements and wants her to keep doing what she always wanted to do.

But, it does still hurt that that is the main reason why their marriage failed and why they pulled away from their relationship faster than they wanted to. Even, if it killed him still to not be as important in her life he wasn't going to push her more further away from him than she already has been. He's going to be supportive and if that means giving her more time to think things through then so be it. He will wait, he's been waiting for a long time for her, a long time for her to come around to wanting a relationship with him at all, a long time waiting for her to love him back, a long time watching her with other men and feeling like apart of him is dying inside a little every time she was with someone else, a long time to finally get the courage to ask her to marry him, a long time to finally win at the game of life once he made her officially his wife.

So, he will wait some more even if he hates the waiting he will wait because it's _her_. He will always wait for her no matter what and would never ask her to do something out of spite or jealousy. As she went to China and Japan he stayed home continuing his search for a job and hoping that she will say the thing he wants to hear from her. Before she left his apartment last month this is the exact thing he asked her to do.

"Before you leave I want to ask you something. And, don't think of it right now take your time, since you're going on that assignment just think and then when I see you again you can give me an answer." Barney and Robin had been standing by the front door of his apartment after their night together.

He wanted to ask her out on a date, it wasn't anything romantic or anything to start up their relationship again. He just wanted to go out and have a nice time with her after being apart for a while and not being happy after their divorce and all the unhappy bitterness of the aftermath of that awkward situation.

"What's that?" Robin, has her purse in one had and her coat which she hadn't put on yet in the other. They were standing at the door ready for her to leave after they spent the morning having breakfast and talking, but not talking about their relationship.

"I was hoping, thinking that maybe I can take you out to dinner when you come back. It's not a date or anything romantic, I just..." he pauses a second to clear his throat hoping this next thing comes out clearly. "We haven't seen each other for a while and I want to spend sometime with you. I want to take you out to dinner or even lunch and spend a day with you like the old days. It's nothing romantic, no pressure but I've missed just hanging out with you and having fun like we used to before our romance drama came into our lives. So, what do you say?" He wanted to start over, have a fresh start to their newly reconnected relationship with no pressure and no romance because he misses those old times when it was just them hanging out and having fun, going to laser tag or the cigar bar which they hadn't gone to since before they were married, when they were engaged.

"Okay, I would like that." She was slightly nervous thinking that what he was going to say was something bad but she felt better after he asked her this and surprisingly she's okay with it. It's nothing too much, they just reconnected and are trying to figure things out but she had missed him just as much as he missed her and she misses the old days of their friendship that hadn't been there between them when they fell in love. But, she misses those days and misses being around him and having the fun they used to have before the drama of their relationship took over their carefree single lives.

"Okay." He says smiling. For the first time in over three years maybe more than that he is finally happy again and it only took seeing her again to realize that it's only ever going to be her that will always make him happy, no matter what happens in their lives or where they are both emotionally and mentally he knows that there will never be anyone who makes him as happy as she makes him.

Ever since she came into his life he can't see his life without her in it no matter how distant they are, she is the biggest and most important person in his life and no matter what happens he will always without a doubt have the most fun with her. His life only got more awesome when she came into his life and he wouldn't have it any other way.

A week later, the week before she was supposed to return home she had called him for the first time since leaving on this trip to tell him that she's coming home. The surprise she has though for him will change their lives forever and it could either be a good thing or a bad thing in their lives.

There has been a reason why she hasn't talked to him in five weeks and why she hasn't returned his texts or phone calls, it's mostly been emails she returned but that had stopped after a week in China. But, now everything is going to change and she doesn't know what's going to happen or what his response to her news will be. She knows though that she herself wasn't able to quite understand this news, it was a shock to her and to be honest she had never thought about this again after sometime and after the divorce. But, after sometime she came to terms with this sudden change in her life.

When she finally got around to calling him after the emotions of her current situation stopped, she knew that everything is going to change no matter what happens and even if she came to terms with this it's still a big thing to have in their lives, which they didn't want at one time in their lives.

"Hey, Barney did you get any of my texts or calls? Sorry I didn't return them sooner I was just a bit busy with work." She says as she waited for the airplane she was about to board for her flight back to New York.

"Yeah. So, why all the sudden many messages what's going on?" He asks, he had listened to every message she sent and read her texts as well but the tone in her voice was a little odd for him to understand and usually he knows her tones of voices in almost every time they talk. But, this voice was different and he couldn't quite figure out what she was talking about through the tone she used in her messages.

"Um, I have some news but I won't tell you until I get back. I'm actually waiting for my flight to board right now, so I should be back in New York in a few hours." She tells him, her tone was upbeat and a little bit louder than the tone she used in her messages to Barney and he immediately realized the change in her voice which got him a little less worried than he was when he listened to the messages she sent.

"Alright, you want me to pick you up we can go out to eat or something?" They talked about going out before she left his place before her trip. He wasn't going to take her out from that plan he wanted to do but they haven't seen or spoken in a month so he hopes they can go out and talk since they haven't since she left.

"Um, actually I was going to come to you, to your place we can go out another time I just need to talk to you it's an important matter so I want to talk in private." His hopes were dashed but he understood that there's something more important than a catch up dinner so he let's that idea go off his mind and just says okay.

"Okay, then. Call me when you land I'll leave my door open so you can just come inside the apartment. I'll be here, waiting." He tells her, his smile returned as he talked because just hearing her again after five weeks apart was nice in his mind.

"I will, I should be back in a few hours we talk then." She says, trying to keep her nervous in tact and her voice steady as she talked to him. This news is going to change everything, rather he wants to or not things are about to change for them and their relationship.

Robin, wanted to start over, start fresh with this new relationship (not that it's a new relationship because it's her oldest relationship at the moment) but still she had hoped that she can still easily have this correspondent job and figure things out with Barney before she got this news that will no doubt change her life, and Barney's life forever.

They hang up and soon her flight was called and she boarded her plane slightly worried and nervous about how he will take this news and how they will figure this out because this is going to be huge because it sure was for her when she first found out.

She plays quietly on her phone trying to keep herself distracted with something to do and trying to not think about what will happen in just a few hours when she lands in New York. She doesn't know what she's going to do, how things with go between her and Barney or what will happen but she sits and tries to calm her nerves as the plane starts to taxi on the runway.

A few hours later, she's back to New York and back to the reality that is about to happen. No matter what she thinks, how they think, how they figure this out, how he will take it or what the changes will come to their relationship. But, she tries to stay as calm as possible as the plane lands and they slowly start to exit her flight. She had only packed for the five weeks she was doing those reports in China and Japan so she only had two suitcases, an over the shoulder bag and her purse. She had come to the point in her travels that packing too much would be overkill so she didn't pack too much for this gig. The plane stops and the people on the flight exit the plane.

She is now in New York, she was always going to come back here no matter where her life was because this was her home and now it's even bigger in her life because of Barney and now the situation that will change her life and his life forever.

As, she waits for her luggage she calls Barney telling him she's back in New York he picks up right away. "I'm back." She says, her tone low and light. He smiles through the phone happy to hear from her and that she kept her promise to call him once she lands in New York.

The conversation lasts a couple of minutes before they hang up. Robin's luggage comes around and she picks it up and leaves, exiting the airport to catch a cab to go directly to Barney's so they can talk.

It took an hour to get back in the city and another half hour to get to Barney's apartment but she finally made it, paying the cab and taking her luggage going inside the building she used to call home and walking to the elevator to take it to his apartment. It's almost 4 in the afternoon when she arrives in front of Barney's door. He said he kept it open for her to just come in, after all this was her apartment too once and for some reason he still thinks of it as hers too. It's more their apartment even though she has her own apartment, he still likes his place being her place too.

She enters the apartment and Barney wasn't around in the living room when she entered so she called out "Barney?" And closes the door behind her and sets her luggage by the front door.

"Hey." He says, coming from the bedroom suited up and ready to greet her after being apart for a month.

"Hi." She says back, with a light smile she moves closer to where he's standing and they both move together closing the gap between them.

They close the gap into a hug, he pulls her into his arms and she immediately buries her face into his chest trying to fight the tears that she was trying to hold in. This was too much for her to take, she thought she had made peace with this but once she was in Barney's arms she completely loses it. Her tears turned into sobs quickly and Barney reacts by rubbing her back a little and whispering "hey, now what's going on?" and "calm down." In her ear.

It takes a while for her to calm herself down though, this was too much for her. But, after a while she pulls apart from his arms and looks up at his concerned face realizing for the first time in a long time that she really does need him in her life and not in a friendship kind of way. Even, more so now and it suddenly hits her that she, they could have had this kind of moment when they were committed and married to each other, and kind of did. It occurred to her that she needs him more than she ever thought before and she now regrets ever letting him walk out that hotel room before thinking things through and talking about all of their problems. Even if it was too late to fix them, she wants to desperately go back to that day and change the outcome of their lives.

"Hey, come over here let's sit down." Barney says taking her hand in his and pulling her over to the couch where they sit down quietly.

This is going to make or break them, make them happy or break them even more than they are now. But, his comforting hug just now and his hand in hers makes her think that maybe this won't be difficult to tell him. She hoped it wouldn't push him away, she needs him more now than ever. Even, if how much she loves him the thought of losing him came back to her and she starts to cry again.

"Robin, it will be okay whatever you need to talk about I'm here for you." And, for the first time in this relationship she realizes that he's always been there for her and it had to take her years to come to that realization. She mentally curses herself realizing how much she screwed up the best thing to ever happen to her.

"I have some news." She says, after sometime calming down her emotions she looks at him with clear vision hoping that he won't take this news how she took this news when she first found out only two weeks ago.

"Okay, what is it?" He asks, waiting for the news and holding her hand that still was in his since they sat down.

She takes a deep breath and let's it out hoping that he will take this news well because she needs him and can't do this alone.

"I'm..." she pauses, clearing her throat. "I'm pregnant." And, the silence for the next fifteen minutes settled in and both were in deep thought as this news suddenly caused them both to close up with their own thoughts on this news.


	6. Decisions Of The Situation Part 2

(A second title: Decisions Of The Heart)

* * *

It, wasn't like Barney wanted to be completely silent on this. He, was just not ready for this news and as much as he said he would be there for Robin no matter what. This, shocking, sudden, unexpected news was well… shocking. He didn't know how to process this news, he is sitting here in shock and in this silence for almost 15 minutes since she told him that she's pregnant. He, literally doesn't know what to do or say, his mind is a whirlwind of thoughts right now. This, couldn't be true. Robin's pregnant, how can this be even possible, she wasn't supposed to be pregnant. She couldn't have kids, that's what he knows but suddenly she's pregnant? It didn't make sense and he needs answers so he starts to rush out words out of his mouth after fifteen minutes of silence.

Meanwhile, Robin is sitting there not knowing what to do or say after she made this announcement. She's, shocked about this too. When she first found out two weeks ago that she was pregnant it came as a shock to her. At, first she was shocked, then she was angry, then she was emotional (she cried for hours when she found out), then she was happy and then finally she came to terms with this news. She wants this baby, she is going to have this baby, Barney's baby and she isn't going to change her mind. She, had made peace with the fact that she couldn't give Barney children of his own. She, bawled her eyes out the night she told him about her infertility and again a few hours after she found out that she's pregnant. She. Is. Pregnant. No, matter what Barney says or does she's come to terms with being pregnant, it took her sometime to really understand the reason why she's pregnant, she's learned about the reason for the mix up with the originally diagnoses. The, shock of the news and finding out the reason why she was told she could never get pregnant was a bit odd to her. She, didn't understand all the medical jargon or how the doctor who did those tests that discovered that she was infertile was very wrong about her initial diagnoses.

But, she is pregnant and after she saw a specialist on the condition she had in Japan. The, specialist told her that there is still a possibility that she could get pregnant which she is. The, initial diagnoses though it wasn't too far off the results that Dr. Sonia had saw on the original report of Robin's infertility. It, was all confusing and fast for her to really understand but once she came to terms with the fact that she's pregnant. The, thoughts from the past of not being able to give Barney what he wants, that being a parent. Even, if he has said he doesn't want kids or need them deep down Robin knows Barney better than she thinks she does or he does. But, the fact that she is pregnant now changes what they both thought, that she couldn't get pregnant. And, with what she had found out from the specialist she saw she had been pregnant before but miscarried in just 24 hours. That's, how Dr. Sonia figured that Robin is infertile and was unable to ever get pregnant and if she did it is likely that it wouldn't be for long.

So, here they are sitting on the couch thinking about a lot of things that had happened in just a couple of minutes when Robin came to him and told him that she's pregnant.

"Oh, and the baby is yours by the way." She, expands her initial thought after she first told him that she is pregnant.

He, remains sitting there in silence as his mind goes in overdrive with thoughts about what he just learned. He, can't believe this it's the greatest news he's ever heard but it's also so very confusing. He, doesn't know what to say it's just so sudden. So, he starts to spit out words into sketchy sentences.

"I, can't believe this. This, isn't true. How, can this be. You, can't get pregnant. You, said that you were unable to conceive a child. This. Is. Not. Happening. We, aren't even together and there's going to be a baby after years of knowing that there was zero chance that you could. I, just don't understand how can you be pregnant?" He's literally yelling all of this at the top of his lungs. As, he goes on his voice gets more louder and more squeaky which means he's freaking out over this unexpected news.

As, he shouts things out Robin is sitting there rolling her eyes and getting angry with his outburst. She, thought he had matured. She, thought he had grown up to be more of a man. She, saw that he had changed, he changed because of her but apparently he's still the overgrown crazy man-child that he was when she first met him.

Barney, continues to spur out things in an out raged tone of voice. For, the next five minutes Barney just kept shouting things out of his mouth and the ranting became an annoyance to Robin. Finally, she had to put a stop to his ranting shouting.

"Look, Barney I get it. You're confused and in shock, I was too but can't you be a grown up for once in your life?" Robin, doesn't move from her spot on the couch but Barney had stood up in a rush after fifteen minutes of sitting in silence and yep still holding her hand, when she first told him this.

When, he started ranting he stood up and started pacing the room like a rapid dog. His, mind was thinking of a million things at once, his heart was beating a mile a minute as he goes on and on with his ranting and his voice is getting a bit scratchy but suddenly after sometime ranting and getting what he felt he needed to say out, he stops for a second and closes his eyes after Robin starts talking again.

"You're really pregnant?"

At, the moment they were both thinking of the same thing. That time when Robin thought she was pregnant and told him in the bathroom at Lily and Marshall's house. He, had the same reaction to her being pregnant but instead of saying things that made her punch him, he was saying many things in the span of two minutes. Again, she wants to punch him but she doesn't do what she did back when she told him that she was pregnant a few years ago, because she's sitting for one thing and he's standing. But, in all truth. She doesn't have the heart to snap at him because they both were there that night they had made love after being apart for two years after being heartbroken over their divorce. Just, like that time they couldn't control themselves and ended up cheating on the people they were involved with at that time.

They, couldn't control themselves when they get into their passionate feelings. They, always end up the same way: In bed. But, Robin knows full well that it's her own fault because her feelings are just too strong for Barney to control it's why she could never control herself when she's around Barney in whatever situation they get into. It's always been that way, she's like a magnet that is stuck on him. No, matter the situation, she's always been attracted to the shiny, suited up, blonde she hasn't stopped loving or falling for. She has fallen, she is completely gone and it's because she met and fell in love with Barney which is why they are in this situation once again.

Barney's, at a loss of words now. He's completely quiet again after his shouting ranting. He, doesn't know what to do or say, he was never expecting to think that there is a possibility that she can get pregnant even if the odds are mostly against it ever happening.

She nods when he looks directly at her after not much eye contact before this.

"Wow, how is this even remotely possible? You, said you can't get pregnant it was literally impossible for that to happen." He, didn't want to sound so mad about this but it's just so shocking to him that he can't seem to process this news without saying some things that are negative.

"Well, I thought this too but there was some mix up years ago with Dr. Sonia. There was still a very slim chance that it would actually happen at all but turns out it did and I am." Robin, says trying to keep as calm about this as possible because she has done her own freaking out about this and she's content with this news which is shocking all in the same.

"I-I'm just. I need sometime for this to process. I mean, this is wonderful but I just need sometime for it all to sink in and think about this." Barney's, now being the guy she came here to see and wanted to see when she first told him that she is indeed pregnant.

"Well, fine have all the time you need. Because, in a little less than 9 months there will be a baby. A, baby that is no doubt apart of you. So, when you start to think about this I will be waiting by the phone." And, with that she was out the door slamming it behind her.

She, stands up against the door as it closes shut behind her closing her eyes and sighing heavily. She, feels the tears coming on but tries to hold them in, but they came quicker than she wanted them to come. Before, she knew it she was sobbing up against the door.

Inside, Barney closed his own eyes in regret for the way he handle this situation. It, isn't like he wasn't happy with this news because he is. It's just, it's so sudden and he needs sometime to have this all sink into his mind. Robin, is pregnant. For, real. She's going to be pregnant for another 8 months. No, matter what there will be a baby. A, baby that is really his baby. His, baby with Robin… and, the thought of this kind of made him smile in a way he hasn't in a long time. The, thought of having a baby with Robin was always a secret dream of his but he knew there would be no way of that ever happening, because 1. she couldn't get pregnant and 2. she never wanted kids, ever so there was no way of that dream ever becoming true. But, it is true and she is really pregnant with his baby. He, can't believe it!

As, he looks at the closed door to his apartment he hears some sound coming from outside it. He, realizes that it's Robin, he would recognize her cries anywhere but it is her who is currently crying a little bit too loudly up against his front door. "Damn, I really screwed up this time." Is his first thought, he wanted to go after her, he wanted to comfort her because he knows she needs him but in his moment of weakness and ranting, his mind is going insane right now. But, he knows she needs him so he goes to the door to open it but she was already gone when he finally opened it.

He is being a jerk, he knows he is. It's his go-to reaction to hearing news that he either doesn't want to know or is just in shock. But, the shock of this news had warn off after he was done ranting. He, realizes that he needs to go after her, so that's just what he does next. He, can't allow what happened in the weeks that led up to their divorce. He, can't be that _guy_ anymore, he needs to step up and be a man. Be, the kind of guy that Robin needs right now. So, he grabs his coat and keys and heads out in a rush to go find Robin.

The first place he went was her apartment. It was the first place he thought of since it was the more obvious of places in the city she would go at this time of night. But, she wasn't there. The next place he thought of was Maclaren's, their old hangout in which they hadn't been to for almost two months. He, searched around the bar, thinking she would be there but again it was obvious she wasn't since she can't drink. And, when he was about to give up he remembered something that had happened about three years ago a little after they got married. That, December Robin had wanted to show him something which actually changed his idea that she never wanted kids. It was just the fact that she couldn't have them that changed her mind about kids in general.

 _It, was December 23 the day before Christmas and the anniversary of the time when Robin found out that she was infertile. She, had wanted to show Barney another secret spot she goes to when she's feeling like the world is against her in someway. She, shows him the park bench she sat on when she found out that she was infertile._

" _So, why are we here?" Barney, asks. It has started to snow lightly as they stroll in the park towards her destination which is the bench she sat on exactly one year before this._

" _I wanted to show you something." She, tells him subtly trying to not let him know where they were going or why they are in Central Park on a very cold night. It was 30 degrees out, Robin laughs and says._

" _Shape up, you're one quarter Canadian you should be used to a little cold at this point in your life of knowledge that you are in fact one quarter Canadian. Like it or not, it's a known fact now." He sulks but smiles through his sulking._

 _She, takes his hand that was covered with a glove and pulls him along to her destination. They had only been married seven months and in those seven months they are both really happy. But, because it's almost Christmas and it is the anniversary of the day she found out the worst news of her life. She, wanted to show the most important person in her life another place she liked to go when she was feeling alone, sad, lonely and wondering where her life was going._

 _Now, though she doesn't have to think about that because she is the happiest she's ever been in her life and has her husband and her job to keep her happy for the rest of her life._

" _Close, your eyes." She, tells him as she whispers into his ear as they walk towards the bench she wanted to show him._

" _Okay, now. Open." And, when he does his eyes looked a bit confused as he looked around in front of him and around him then back at the bench in front of them._

" _Robin, this is a bench." He states matter of factly, she rolls her eyes and thinks 'classic Barney' then pulls him to sit down on the bench._

" _Yes, it is a bench. But, it's a special bench." She starts, wanting to tell him about the time one year ago when she found herself sitting alone in the cold snow sipping rum from the then missing eggnog from the carton. She, felt a bit cheesy just saying 'special place' but she wanted to let him know about the time when she found out that she is infertile and was told she is unable to have babies. Especially, his babies…_

 _She, takes his gloved hand and holds it in her own gloved hand. The, slight banter that was going on between them completely went away and soon the funny cheery Robin changed to being somber and serious Robin._

" _Exactly, two years ago I found myself sitting here thinking. Thinking, about some stuff I had just learned prior to when I ended up sitting here." She, says and Barney thinks back to one year ago and realized that Robin was acting a little weird, she was really quiet and seemed upset about something. At, the time he wanted to find a way to cheer her up but thought that she needed some space to be alone so he didn't do anything to cheer her up. But, then after that she seemed fine._

" _I, remember you being upset about something then and I wanted to cheer you up but thought it would be better to stay clear of you and let you have your space." He, says his happy demeanor faded and now he's serious and a bit sad about what Robin is trying to tell him._

" _Right. But, what you didn't know was that I had just found out about my infertility." And, that's when it hits him that Robin had been upset about finding out that she would not ever, even if she decides she wants to would never be able to get pregnant._

" _Oh. I am so sorry, I should have been there for you. I knew you were upset and wanted to cheer you up but thought you needed space so I didn't push too much and decided to let you have time to yourself." He, feels bad that he wasn't there for her in a time when she probably did need him after all she had just found out she was infertile and found it out because she thought she was pregnant with his child._

" _I know, I appreciate that you let me have space and time to sort this all out but I did kind of need you back then… to, I don't know hold me? Make me feel like the world around me isn't crashing down and everything will be okay. I, did kind of need you." He, feels even more awful that he wasn't there for her when she really did need him there. He, should have been there. Even, if they weren't together, even if they hadn't talked since that doctors appointment with Dr. Sonia, even if she was seeing someone else and he was still bitter about the fact that she turned him down with the shake of her head without any sign from her prior to that, that told him that she was staying with Kevin._

" _You, really did need me then huh?" He, wanted to be more clear on this because if anyone she should have told the boyfriend she decided to stay with for comfort and support. But, she wanted him there to comfort her which is a little weird to hear since she chose another guy over him._

" _I did. I know, I shut you out of my life and we really weren't talking plus I just turned you down for another chance and stayed with Kevin over truly picking my heart over my brain." She is in tears now, she's not sure when she started to cry but all of a sudden her face is wet with tears and really cold from the bitterly cold night._

" _I made a mistake then. I should have chose you, my heart was choosing you but my mind was going to the fact that you weren't ready for that kind of commitment so I chickened out and stayed with someone I wasn't in love with." And, this is the first time since that devastating time two years ago that she confesses this to him as the tears start to get more heavier on her cold and wet cheeks._

" _So, you were in love with me then." He states more to himself than to her but it seems to be true, she's emotional about this so it's true Robin wanted to be with him then but what made her change her mind about them having another chance to see where their relationship would go. They, both wanted a chance to be together._

" _I was. I am so so sorry about that time. I was so confused about everything, but I wanted to be with you, I was just not sure if you were ready to commit to us and I was scared so a ran like I always did. But, I was so in love with you that I did want to give us another chance to be together and to see where it would lead." She's, being 100% honest for the first time in along time since she and Barney got back together and she's never been so honest not only with herself but with Barney as well._

 _Truth, is she was a mess and she didn't want Barney to see her as a mess. She, wanted him to see her and the cool, fun, down to earth, Robin that he loves. But, she was scared and ran and was miserable for months after that. That's, why she was so upset that night two years ago about her infertility and the fact that she needed Barney there to hold her, to make it better. To, make her see that everything will be okay. But, he wasn't there and it was all her fault that she ran away from what her heart wanted._

" _I forgive. I forgave you, a long time ago. I knew you had your reasons why you stayed with Kevin it just hurt that you didn't even tell me that you were going to stay with him. But, I don't hold that against you. I wanted to be there for you during that time but told myself you don't need me since you had Kevin and all." Barney's kicking himself now for not being there for her but what's done and done. They are together, now and are happily married he loves her too much to hold anything against her especially a decision that was hers to make._

" _I'm sorry. I did love you then but I finally did realize that you were serious about us when you proposed so that's why I said yes to you." And, that's the first time she's ever told him that the reason why she said yes to his propose was because she saw how serious he was about them and wanted the commitment that she thought he wasn't ready for yet._

" _I love you." He, tells her leaning in to kiss her._

 _Her, tears subside a bit then she tells him the real reason she brought him here on this night._

" _I, wanted to show you this spot because when I found out that I was infertile I was really upset. So, upset that I drank a bottle of eggnog and then a whole bottle of rum just to try and forget the worst nightmare of my life after the worst two months of my life had happened." She says, sadly looking down at her hand that is resting in his._

" _Us, sleeping together and you thinking you were pregnant but were not and found out that you were infertile." He, finishes for her as she starts to get emotional just remembering that awful time in her life when she wished that Barney was there beside her on that park bench sipping the rum she was drinking along with her, picture that family. Their family._

" _Right, all of that. I brought you here because I wanted to show you the place where I had imagined it all." He, looks at her with a weird 'I have no idea what you mean' kind of look wanting her to elaborate on what she meant._

" _I, had imagined us together raising two children one of them being the kid that we would have had if I had been pregnant." And, by the look he's giving her she could tell that he's not believing this thing she's telling him but knows that it's true, after all they did come here because she wanted to tell him about this fact._

" _You, are amazing you know that. If, I knew all about this there would be no doubt in my mind that I would have asked you to marry me when we were on that boat trying to figure out how to be together and wanting to breakup with our current relationships at the time. If, I knew this I wouldn't have talked about you being messed up I would have told you that I loved you and wanted to be with you and yeah maybe I would have asked you to marry you sooner than I did." He would, he isn't lying he would have married her years ago if he could have and would marry her a thousand times after that too._

That's, why the last place he looked is the park. She, was sitting on the same bench in the cold weather as he walked up to her.

"You, know this really isn't such a bad place to think about stuff. I think you have the right idea to come here to think." He, says. She looks up at Barney standing in front of her and smiles lightly to herself as she wipes the tears that were new and coming down her face right now.


	7. The Past Is Still Present

So, I wanted for this chapter to be totally different at first but then it became a bit emotional so I wanted to point this out again that they won't be together right now, not yet because they need to figure things out and I wanted to convey this conversation as a turning point in their relationship not a reunion with them getting back together. There, is a lot of things that need to be worked out before they talk about anything else, for right now they are going to discuss her pregnancy and try to figure out what's next for them. It won't be easy, the road they will take to get back together will be harder for any reunion they might want to have. For, now they are figuring out how they will move forward and I wanted to show that in this chapter.

This, really turned way too emotional but I think it works for their current relationship but again they are not going to be together yet not for a while. But, their reunion will be sooner than expected.

* * *

"Can I sit?" He asks, not wanting to sit down until she gave a signal for this to be okay to do.

Barney, had looked for Robin for two hours searching four different places before remembering the time when they had talked about her infertility and all the things she had kept from him for the two years she had kept this a secret from him. He, remember she had brought him to the park to this very spot telling him about her deepest most painful secret. Barney, knew that Robin was okay with this pregnancy, in fact she said just two hours earlier that she had surprisingly made peace with this. She, really does want to have this baby which is even more shocking because he knew she never wanted kids and it was part of the reason they had gotten a divorce.

The, fact that they both held things inside for a long time when they told each other that they would start off their marriage without any secrets, without lying to each other but turns out they were both holding things back from each other and it led to all the fighting they were getting into in the last few months of their marriage. He, promised to be honest with her but truth was he had kept this a secret to himself throughout their marriage and never told her about his own personal demons and it caused him to close up and check out of the marriage all together by the end. He, had his problems and kept them from her, and she had her own demons which is why their marriage ended.

So, he looked for her for those two hours and in those two hours he had thought about this sudden, unexpected news racking his brain to figure out where she might have gone. He, thought and thought about the places she would likely go but this one place where he didn't really think of until he remembered their talk after they got married in the park where she reveal to him all the things she had held within herself for a long time. By, the time he remembered the park it had been over an hour and he wasn't anywhere near Central Park before realizing this so he had to jump in a cab and hopefully get there before she leaves.

Luckily, she was there which is a relief because he wasn't sure if she was going to still be there and wasn't sure about her schedule, not being sure if she had a job to do or something else to do on this night. But, obviously she didn't because she went to him after returning home from her trip. He, really just wanted to hang out with her or go out some place but again that wasn't going to happen since she sprung this sudden news upon him which changed a lot of things about why she seemed to not call or text him much while she was on her trip or return any of them. It, had been two weeks before he heard from her, and now he realizes why she had been so quiet all that time.

She, signals her hand for him to sit down and he does. They, sit quiet for it seems like forever. It, took exactly five minutes for either of them to say anything but when they did things just seemed to pour out of them in just a few minutes, rather it was tears, anger, sadness, bitterness, regret, feelings. It, all comes out and by the end it really opened up a whole new feeling on this matter.

"Look, I'm sorry about before I didn't mean to freak out like that. It's just, it's shocking and so sudden it wasn't something I was ever expecting from you, ever. I guess, I took this too over the top and I'm sorry I didn't react in more better way than I did." He's, regretting it now. All, the yelling, ranting, confusion, sadness, suddenness of this news it really threw his whole world up side down and he regrets handling this in the way he did.

"I get it, I was just as shocked as you were about this. But, I am really okay with this. I want to have this baby, I was hoping that you'd be more supportive after all you are the father and I needed you to be more adult about this." She, wants to hold any emotions and tears inside because she knows she can't just breakdown right now especially when she's still mad at him and wants to do her own ranting.

He, gets it really he does but it was just so shocking and that's just how he handles this kind of news. He, did the same thing when she told him she was pregnant the first time years earlier. So, that's just how he usually, always reacts to this kind of news but he understands why she ran out and was mad about his reaction. He, really does regret it now though and wants to hopefully talk to her more seriously and more like any adult would when he hears that someone they love is pregnant with their child.

"Again, I'm sorry I overreacted and when I overreact to this kind of thing I tend to react by being the guy I used to be." He's, trying to be more adult, more mature because he has grown and changed through his relationship with Robin and wants to support her in this situation because the truth is, he's really happy about this but was just in shock that it threw off his thinking and he freaked out and he didn't mean to get her upset.

She, knows he has matured and changed in the last few years but from time to time he does tend to go back to the guy he was before he fell in love with her and when they divorced this happened a lot. She, wasn't around much for it but knew from Lily that he did not take the divorce well and was acting as though everything was okay after the divorce which likely meant that he was going back to the guy he was before they got engaged, he went back into his single mode and sometimes she hates when he does this, even though she loves the old Barney she still needs the more mature and grown up Barney right now.

"You, can't be doing the single guy mode thing. It's not mature and frankly it's not even cute anymore." She, used to love who he used to be, she fell in love with that guy but right now she can't even really look at him because she's still mad at him for his reaction earlier.

"You, used to be more fun. You, used to love me for being who I am and this is who I am. It's just how I react to things I don't want or like to hear. This, was just a bit too much to take in and I'm truly sorry for how I reacted. I came here because I wanted to apologize, and I was hoping to talk to you about this in a better way than I did." They, were both looking straight ahead not really looking at each other during this time so the things they were saying weren't to each other more like about this news and his reaction to it. It got a little awkward as this conversation went on.

She, finally looks at him after a minute of thinking about what he's trying to tell her. Realizing that he wants to talk about this in a better more mature way and so she's going to hear him out. She, wants to allow him to say whatever he wants. She, wonders how he had found her. She's been here for 30 minutes, and wondered why he thought about coming here to find her.

She, looks at him wondering what he's going to say next thinking that maybe he is being more mature now after he ranted and yelled about this earlier. Barney, takes a second to think about what he wanted to say to her, he had been thinking of what to say to her about this situation in the hour before he thought about coming here. But, he starts out talking in the same kind of tone he used earlier when he was yelling about this unexpected news.

"I really can't believe it. This, is some news and it's huge. How, did you really find out that you are pregnant?" He, has so many questions but this is the first thing he wanted to ask because he's still so confused about how she got pregnant when she couldn't get pregnant at all.

"I was feeling really weird one morning. I was on the Japan assignment, I thought it was a one time thing but then I found myself faced down in front of a toilet throwing up the food from the day before. I really thought it was food poisoning or something so I thought it would pass. It didn't, a few hours after this I threw up again so that's when I went to the doctor that the network uses for the people who go on overseas assignments. So, I went the next day to the doctor and that's how I found out." She's, looking directly at him now so he knows she's telling him the truth but the why she got pregnant is what he really wanted to know because this is still a little confusing, she thought she would never get pregnant and when they were married he was okay with not having kids because he loved her enough to have any ideas of children in their future put out of his mind. He, loved her more than the idea of kids so he didn't think much about this subject until the last couple of weeks of their marriage.

"But, why? Why, did this happen because I thought you couldn't get pregnant." This, is still so weird he doesn't understand how she got pregnant when she couldn't.

"Yeah, I thought too but the odds of this ever happening was very slim. Turns out, the tests that Dr. Sonia took years ago were slightly wrong. Still, there was a zero to one percent chance of ever conceiving. But, the doctor said that I had a miscarriage back then." And, the mood between them had changed from being confused and mad to serious and sad. "That's how and why I'm pregnant now." She finishes.

"What?" Barney, couldn't believe his ears was this true. Was, she pregnant and miscarriage at some point in her life and he never knew about this. This, is another sudden thing he's just finding out and all of a sudden it feels like that time when she told him about her infertility before they got engaged. It, made him sad for her all over and which makes him do the next unexpected thing.

He, places his arms around her back and slides himself over a little bit towards her then places his hand over hers that was resting on her leg. She, was looking away after she told him about the miscarriage but then she looks at him when his gloved hand is on her, the tears already had started after she told him about the miscarriage and any emotion she was trying to hold inside came out in that moment, when his arm goes around her and his hand is on hers.

This, is the kind of support she needed from him earlier but now it doesn't seem to matter all that much because he's here now and that really matters and helps her to have this all finally sink in. She, hadn't cried about this in years and the sudden news that she's pregnant had every emotion from that time she held inside her, poured out of her after she found out that she's pregnant.

Her, head had seemed to instantly fall onto his shoulder and it was really good to have this kind of feeling again. Him, holding her like this. She, had missed him, missed this feeling, she wishes that none of this had happened but then again if it didn't she wouldn't have gotten pregnant, heck she wouldn't have ran into him that night, she would have taken the next assignment given to her right then and there but she didn't and took a short break from her assignments to go back home, to New York which changed everything. If, she didn't come back to New York she wouldn't have ran into Barney and wouldn't be in this situation. But, she did and now things are really going to change, not like a divorce and time apart hadn't changed everything between them already but this really does change everything.

"I asked, them about the miscarriage too after the shock of finding out that I was pregnant went away. The doctor said it was from that time I thought I was pregnant before. When, we cheated together." And, it seems like it always goes back to that time they slept together and she thought she was pregnant.

Why, does everything in their lives go back to that horrible time? It's becoming a thing now in their lives, again they are in the same situation, just this time they weren't in other relationships with other people and didn't cheat on anyone. This, time it was the rush of emotions from their post divorce feelings. They, always seemed to get in this type of situation when the passion and anger gets the best of their feelings. Although, they weren't angry at one another during that other time it was just the passion and silliness of that moment that had them sleeping together not anger.

"Wow, so you really were pregnant back then?" He asks, she nods. They are still in the embrace, her head isn't on his shoulder anymore but this is something that seemed to shock him even more than the pregnancy did.

She was actually pregnant, at that time. She was pregnant and miscarried, he couldn't believe it he would have been a father by now if she was but she really was pregnant back then and that's why Robin was so emotional about this right now. She, wanted to be pregnant, dreamt up their little family and wanted to be with him then, this really could have been his life. He, could have been a father, they could have been married and settled and not fighting to the point of deciding to divorce when both didn't want that.

"I, I'm so in shock about all of this news I really don't know what to say." He, really doesn't. He's saying what he could in this moment but this news, well this newer news about the miscarriage was something else entirely.

The, next thing he asks might be a little odd but he needed to ask it because if he doesn't then he will regret not saying this, it's important to this situation right now.

"Um, Robin." He, waits for her to look at him because she was looking off into the distance trying to control her crying.

"Did, you want to be pregnant back then? Because I remember you showing me this exact spot after we got marriage and you telling me about your little image of us and those two kids. Did, you want to have that baby if you didn't have that miscarriage?" This, is serious he needs to know because if she did then this will change what he thought about that time all over again.

"Yes." She, simply says looking right at him when she's saying this which means it's true.

"Wow, I can't believe this. You, told me that you were in love with me back then so why didn't you tell me. We, would've been together. Baby or no baby I wanted to be with you because I loved you. I would have been there for you if you just talked to me, I would have listened and been there for you because I care about you. I loved you then, I love you now. If you said something we would've been together then." It's true, he wanted to be with her even if he was still mad at her for what she did then, he still without a doubt loved her and wanted to be with her and it seemed like she wanted to be with him too.

"I know, I was just so unsure about you." He, gives her this eyebrow look, the one he does when he wants to know something or is confused about something.

"I, didn't know if you were ready yet. Ready, for that commitment yet but truth is I was making excuses because I had let you down, by staying with Kevin and I knew I hurt you so I didn't say anything. But, I did love you then, that was never the issues I had when it comes to our relationship because that has always been true." He, now sees that she's being honest, she's telling him right now that she's in love with him by telling him about that time when she wanted to be with him but chickened out and ran from their relationship.

This, is the problem they always had. Communication, they also never got their timing right but their communication was never great especially when they were in a relationship. Friends, yes relationship no but if she just said something back then he would have been with her.

The, next couple of minutes they just stared at each other but then he surprisingly leans in and kisses her. The, unexpected moment turned into a kiss, which was supposed to be a quick kiss but she had started to reach for his face and knew she wanted this kiss to happen, so he kissed her back, kissing her more deeper and faster than the supposed quick kiss he wanted to give her.

The, kiss went on for quite a while before they pulled apart. Their, faces were freezing from the cold, her face was more frozen than just cold due to her overflow of tears, his mind was still wandering thinking about a million things at once but they both felt it. This, kiss, it was passionate, emotional, sweet, loving, it was full of regret and secrets but the thing that this kiss gave them was closure, and a fresh start. A, fresh start to start over, they aren't sure where they are going to go from here but for right now they just needed this to happen, to ease their minds about everything that's been talked about for the last few hours.

"Wow, that was." She was blushing, she wasn't expecting for him to kiss her. She was saying all of this stuff because it was important, something she has held inside for years plus he wanted to know and apparently he knew what she was telling him through her confessions.

"Yeah. Robin, I have really missed you. So much, I love you." He says, sincerely for the first time since their divorce he tells her that he loves her and misses her and for once she doesn't run from the words he expressed to her.

"I love you too, more than you know." Their, faces are still pressed together, foreheads pressed together, bodies freezing in the cold night, but neither seemed to care in this moment.

Hearing, her say this even if it was in the moment made him feel happy again. Happier, for the first time in years and whatever happens from here on out, he will never stop loving her more than anything and he knows she feels the same way.

"Let's, get out of here. I'm freezing my balls off." He, tried to say this in a joking manner but luckily she laughs taking his hand and getting up from the bench.

They, walk to the exit of the park hand in hand freezing but trying to stay as warm as they could by snuggling up to each other while walking. It, helps a little. They, get a cab and go back to his apartment. They, still have a lot to talk about but for now they are just going back home, yes home because Robin still thinks of the apartment as hers too. It felt so empty after she moved out but now that she's back they can try to figure out what's next for them.


	8. Regrets and Concerns

I quite like this chapter, it really dives deep into Barney and Robin's feelings not only for each other but how they feel about this baby, their baby. I do want to warm you, Barney and Robin aren't going to have it easy. Even, though they're in love and the relationship is coming around to becoming great again for both of them. They are still not going to have it easy, there will be issues but for now they are happy and I like that after everything they went through they can finally talk and tell each other how they feel about everything, especially their failed marriage.

I'm not sure yet if they will get married again but they will be together. There will be issues that arise but they will be okay, they are always okay. Remember, this story is about how messy their relationship is not how they feel because that's irrelevant in this story because obviously they are in love, it just won't be easy for them especially after they have their baby.

* * *

For, the next few hours after returning to Barney's apartment, that was once Robin's apartment too, for a far too short for their liking. They, return back to the apartment exhausted and freezing from being outside in the bitterly cold weather for much longer than they both wanted. They, were talking a bit in the cab ride there but it was brief, then they were quiet for the rest of the ride but it was a good thing for their relationship and the next step they would be taking together to talk as long as they did despite the very cold night air. They, talked and really poured every emotion, every feeling, everything they were both feeling and it was a very good start to restart their relationship. They, are still unsure about where they are going next in their relationship or know how to restart it but for now they both agree that they need to start thinking about other things that is not about where they stand on their relationship, the romantic part of their relationship but they have to put all that talk aside for a while to figure out what's going to happen next with Robin's pregnancy, her job, their personal lives separate from each other and they need to figure out how this will work with her, if they are going to co-parent, if she is going to come back to New York full time and what part does he have in this.

Robin, had thought and thought about these things before telling Barney that she's pregnant and she knows what she wants. They, haven't talked about that part yet, there was still a lot to talk about but for now they are home and there is still enough time to talk about everything they need to talk about. They, are just happy at this moment and want to spend sometime together before really discussing what will come next and where their relationship is going.

They, know one thing after their conversation in the park and that is that they are in love. It's, working on their relationship and the fallout from their divorce that is difficult to talk about again. They, briefly talked about their divorce after they slept together recently but they haven't discussed the aftermath of that horrible, heartbreaking time in their lives. They, slept together because they were bitterly angry about how things ended with them and even though all the anger and resentment is gone, the fact that they did divorce and spent sometime apart wasn't the best time in their lives or relationship.

They're, in love but their messy relationship is still lingering on around them and now she's pregnant and they haven't talked about where things are going for their relationship or with how they are going to work out how to be parents together, even if they aren't together they are still going to be parents and they are going to forever be a part of each others lives forever. Together, or not they are still going to be parents together so they need to figure out how their relationship will work and what's next for them and their unborn child.

It, was a few hours later after they fell asleep together in his big bed after being exhausted from the night they had. Robin, had been up for 15 minutes thinking silently to herself about how things are going to go now that Barney knows she's pregnant. Barney, was still fast asleep next to her breathing lightly as he snored more than he usually snores. He, definitely caught a cold, she doesn't even need to check to see if he's sick. She, knows that he snores a lot and a little loudly when he's sick, mostly from a cold and she can tell that he's sleeping more longer than usually he's usually up at this time even if it is the weekend. So, she knows he caught a cold when they were in the park for the long time they were there and he isn't even moving at all yet which kind of sucks because Robin really wants to talk to him and she's been thinking about this for a while now, much longer than how long Barney knew of her pregnancy so she's ready to discuss this very important part of this shocking news.

It, is time for them to have a big conversation, a long conversation about how this will work now that he knows that she is pregnant and she's going to need his support, help and care because this pregnancy is not going to be an easy pregnancy which worries her since finding out that the pregnant is going to be a difficult and hard pregnancy for her. She, can't work, she can't do things she usually does every day, she can't move around much, needs bed rest after four months, she needs for Barney to be there for her throughout this pregnancy. Even, though she hates that she can't do or eat or drink things she usually does, eats and drinks. She, wants this baby to be healthy, she wants for this pregnancy to go smoothly even though it will be hard for her cause she needs to rest and not being how she was before she was pregnant. It'll be hard, but she is going to do anything and everything she needs to do for her baby during this pregnancy.

"Hey, Barney wake up we need to talk." She, says in a soft, quiet tone hoping a very passed out and supposedly sick Barney hears her.

She, taps and then pushes him on the shoulder and then back to get him to move. He, was facing away from her so she doesn't know if he's awake or still asleep. He, hadn't moved yet even though she was pushing him from the back, he was still asleep and not moving. So, she starts to talk more louder to see if he hears her.

"Barney, we really need to talk can you wake up please." She, says in a louder more clearer voice hoping he heard her better in this voice. She, didn't want to yell at him to get up but when he's sick like this he's usually out like a light and doesn't really move fast enough because he's too sick and lazy to move especially when he's sleeping.

She, keeps on pushing him and saying to wake up and luckily he does after a few minutes when her voice starts to grow annoyed and impatient.

"Oh, good you're awake." She, smiles at him smugly and he rolls his eyes annoyed that she woke him up.

This, is how they always were, when he's too lazy, sick or doesn't want to do anything but sleep he's always stingy when she tries to get him up. But, she does and after a few minutes to wake himself up from being asleep, he wipes his eyes and face and sits up straight on the bed next to Robin who had been sitting against the headboard for a half an hour since she woke up.

"So, what's up? Why did you wake me up and why am I freezing without my blanket." He, says whining, annoyed that she woke him up when he was perfectly fine being asleep, wiping away all the things that had happened in the last few hours.

Or, at least that's what he tried to do even though he wants this baby too. As, much as Robin wants it so as mad as he is for being awoken by her annoyance. He's, happy and wants this kid even though he's still half asleep and apparently feeling like his head is going to explode.

"I was trying to wake you up so I took the covers off you but you were still stingy to wake up and you didn't budge." He, has been partially naked while asleep, he went to bed with just pajama pants on and shirtless on top so she thought in order to get him to wake up she removed the covers from his body to get him to wake up because it was a little bit chilly in the apartment, she thought he'd get cold and wake up to find his missing blanket.

He, starts to look around for his missing blanket and finds it on the floor at the foot of the bed. He, picks it up and puts it back on the bed, then goes to his dresser to get a t-shirt to put on now that he's fully awake.

"Ugh, I hate you. I'm cold and feel shitty." He says sneezing a second after he said this.

"Damn, being out in the cold for hours searching for you and being in the park. I apparently caught a cold. Thanks!" He, says directly to her and she couldn't help but laugh as he keeps sneezing and then heads to the bathroom closing the door behind him.

He, comes out a few minutes later now fully more awake than he was. He, isn't annoyed about being woken up anymore either but hates it when she uses that tone of voice to get him to wake up, it's the kind of voice she uses whenever she gets annoyed or pissed off by Patrice. He, had missed that but it still annoys him when she uses it on him.

"Okay, so what's going on why did you wake me up?" He, asks sitting on his side of the bed leaning against the headboard like he was before when he just woke up.

"We, need to talk. Really, talk. Like, have the conversation. And, not the one about being in a relationship but the one about what to do when I get unexpectedly knocked up and you running away from the news. We, need to talk about what's next for this baby." She, says setting her hand over her stomach that is not showing much sign of a pregnancy yet.

They, really need to talk about this baby and what's going to happen now that he knows about it and said the night before that he's going to do anything for her and will be there no matter what happens in their relationship. He, made her a promise and he's going to keep it just like he kept his vow to always be honest with her.

"Okay, so what do you want to do next? Where are we going to go next?" He, asks wanting her to express whatever thing she needs to because she's right, they do need to discuss her pregnancy and the baby itself and what's going to happen next.

"I've, been thinking long and hard about what's next and before we talk anything about our relationship this needs to be discussed first. So, what I've been thinking is that this pregnancy is going to be a really tough one, one that has me off my feet for most of my pregnancy." He, looks at her with this shocked and worried expression, he gets why this pregnancy will be hard for her, she wasn't supposed to get pregnant and it's going to be complicated for her when she gets larger, health concerns both for her and the baby, which is what he's thinking about right now as she tells him this.

"I, said to you last night that anything you need I will be there for you." He, says in a sweet low voice it's truly sincere to see him giving her his full understanding and support, unlike yesterday when she first told him about her pregnancy, he's come so far and really has matured despite his freakout the night before.

He, places his hand on her leg that was covered with the blanket that was on the floor earlier. She, looks at him and smiles then continues with what she wants to say to him.

"So, I had to really think about my job. After, I found out that I was pregnant I had to do some tough thinking and I decided to quit my correspondent position and took another job her at the World Wide News station. But, I can't start that new job until after I have the baby." Barney, was shocked that Robin, Robin Scherbatsky work alcoholic Robin Scherbatsky quit her job. He, never saw that coming even if she's pregnant, this must have been really hard for her to do.

"I'm, sorry. I've never thought you'd actually quit that job. I, guess it makes sense that you can't travel and need to be on bed rest for the remainder of your pregnancy." He's, shocked. He never thought she would up and quit her job without regretting it. Maybe, being pregnant has changed her. He, doesn't want her to give up her dream job to become a mother this is really odd for him to get his mind around.

"I'm, okay. Really, I'm okay with not doing that job anymore. It had taken a lot out of me, plus I was really unhappy having that life. I had given up you, thinking I would be happy, being single, alone and traveling, working was stressful. In, fact when I was sick the day I found out that I was pregnant. I was pretty sick, tired, worked out, and stressing out over work. But, I thought about this for a long time and I'm really okay not working that job anymore. Truthfully, if I didn't find out that I was pregnant I probably would have quit that job." She's, the most honest she's ever been, especially to Barney and he's shocked that she was thinking of quitting her job even before she found out that she was pregnant.

"I'm, just more shocked about this than when you told me you were pregnant yesterday. Are, you sure you want to stop doing that job?" He, has to ask because if she somehow ends up changing her mind at some point, either now, weeks from now, months from now or after the baby is born he thinks this won't be good for wherever their relationship will go.

Barney's, worried that she will change her mind and return to traveling, working a lot and not being there for their child. He, doesn't want that to happen especially if they try to be in a relationship again.

"Yeah, I'm pretty sure I'm okay with this. I've already quit, anyway so it's a done deal I'm taking the job WWN gave to me. I can work from home, during my pregnancy doing paper work and research, like I did when I first started at WWN so I'm not going to be doing nothing every day while pregnant. I will be working, I'm really, truly happy about this. Then, after I have the baby I will be taking over as head anchor, the job I had before they asked me to do that correspondent job. I will be managing the office and anchoring the nightly news, which is the 5 pm news." The, more he thinks about this the more he gets less worried about her changing her mind about this. She, really wants to be here, in New York, with their child and him, working the job she used to. He's, really starting to be okay with this decision just like she is.

"Okay, if you're okay with this I'm okay with this too." He says, smiling lightly at her who smiles back glad that he's on board with this too.

This, helps make the next thing she needs to ask him less worrying. Unlike, confessing that she quit her job to stay in New York and have this baby. He's about to know that there is something else she decided she wants to do.

"Since, I have to remain on bed rest for the rest of my pregnancy. I need to ask you something, and I hope you'll be alright with it because I really need you to be all right with it." He, had been quiet after the last thing he said to her but whatever she needs to ask him he's there for her no matter what it is.

"Can, I move in. Here, with you?" She, had thought about it but moving back in here due to her being on bed rest, and not able to do things for her own self anymore. She's, going to need him to be there for her, to help her do the things she needs of him to do. Other, than going to the bathroom and showering, she can't be on her feet for long, the doctor told her she can stand on her feet up to 10 minutes, she can only shower for 6 minutes 8 at the most as she grows bigger, it's going to be more difficult to do the daily things she usually does but she's gotten to understand that this pregnancy is easily a risky one, one that is going to be hard on her and helpful for the baby.

"Of course, I said I will do anything to help you and I meant that." She sighs and asks him what she wants to ask.

"Will, it be okay if I move back in here. This, pregnancy is going to be tough, it's very risky especially when I get bigger, 5 to 9 months will be the hardest. So, I want to ask you if I can move back in, because I need you to be there for me, to help me with whatever I need, I won't be able to do the things I do daily, like make my own food, drink coffee, take showers longer than five minutes. So, will it be okay to move back in, because I'm going to need you especially later in this pregnancy." He, doesn't even need to think about it, he already said it's okay in his head when she said if she can move back in.

"Of, course you didn't even need to ask. In, fact you can move in tomorrow. I can call a mover to help get your stuff sent from your apartment to here first thing in the morning." This, is just what she needed to hear and she's grateful that he's being so sincere and supportive about this. This, is the Barney she loves, this is the Barney she still loves and never got over. It's why she was miserable when she was alone and traveling.

She, focused so much on her work and the jobs she was given to try to stop thinking about Barney and the mistake they made by divorcing. Her, work was her distraction from her mind of thinking about him constantly, almost every day especially after they split and saw each other just a couple of months later after the divorce papers were finalized. She, had missed him so much and thought about him a lot, regretting ever letting them sign those papers.

"Thank you." She smiles, moving over a little towards him on the bed and resting her head on his shoulder. She, notices that he's a bit warmer than usual which worries her. She, knows he did catch a cold from being out in the cold last night.

"Wow, you really are hot. Are, you okay?" She, asks putting her hand lightly on his forehead.

Yep, he is hot, she thinks he has a fever. She, pulls away slightly but still leans against him looking at him. He, turns away and coughs a little then turns back to her.

"Yep, definitely caught something. I should get some tea. Damn, I could use the coffee more though." He, says starting to get up from the bed. She, grabs his arm before he can get up turning him around to tell him that she will get the tea for him.

"Just, sit. I'll get it. After, all I won't be able to do these sorts of things anymore. This, is my last change to do humanly things." He, looks at her and smiles brightly. He, couldn't be more in love with her than he already is but this just sealed that for him. He, loves her more than anything and he had missed her so much when they split.

She, gets up slowly and goes to the kitchen to make him tea. Putting up the water and waiting for it to get hot. She, is getting a bit hungry so she makes herself some toast, also making some for Barney even though he barely eats anything when he's sick. Robin, soon pours the tea in two cups one for him and one fore herself, she places it on the tray on the counter along side the toast that was already on it. She, goes back to the bedroom and puts the tray on the bed beside Barney after taking the two teas off it, handing him his and then taking hers. She, then puts hers on her side of the bed on the nightstand and then goes to the bathroom to get the thermometer to check to see if he has a fever.

"Okay, mr. sicky put this in your mouth." He'd, never admit it but he always secretly loved it when she took care of him and he also likes to take care of her even though he used to hate taking care of anyone that is not his mother or himself. But, for Robin he loved to take care of her whenever she got sick and for the next 7 and half months he's going to be taking care of her but he's not complaining because she's the mother of his child and this is going to be a really hard time for her. This pregnancy is going to be difficult and he is going to be there throughout it, for her, for whatever she needs or wants.

"Yeah, you have a slight fever. I'm sure you will be fine in a few hours but for now you should drink your tea, try to eat and get some rest. Sorry, about waking you up we just needed to talk and I couldn't wait any longer." She, looks at him regretful sitting on the bed next to him after taking the thermometer back and putting it on his nightstand.

"It's okay, I guess this cold and my tiredness from last night really took it out of me. Plus, the news that I'm going to be a father shocked me so much I said and did things I didn't mean to say and do. I'm sorry for yesterday, I really didn't mean to do that I was just really in shock." She, looks at him and puts her hand on his and her fingers between his.

"Don't worry about it, I understand I don't hold it against you." She, says smiling light and taking a bite of her toast.

"So, you really are okay with leaving your job?" He, wanted to be sure because even if she said she did already, he's still not quite sure that she's really serious and 100% all right with leaving the job she had wanted her whole life. The, job that forcefully got them to break up when they didn't want to and they still loved each other.

"Yeah, I know you have your concerns after all we did divorce because of this. I really am okay with leaving, I was unhappy and miserable being alone and by myself. I really did miss you, I missed the gang and I missed being here in New York. This is my home, this is my happiness, it's where I'm most happy, and being without you." She's about to get emotional but holds herself together to continue with what she is saying.

"It was the worst time in my life and I was thinking about you every day. I distracted myself with work because it was all I had to keep myself busy and distracted from thinking about messing up the best thing that's ever happened to me. I had missed you so much, every day was a day I was just trying to survive on my own away/apart from you. I was miserable, we made a huge mistake divorcing. It is the biggest most regretful thing I've ever done. Divorcing you, made me go into this pit of misery. It, kind of felt like those weeks before we got engaged. I was in so much pain but hiding it so deep inside myself that I started to think about other things to try to make myself forget about you and our mistakes." She, was trying so hard to hold in her tears but as she goes on she starts to cry and all the emotions she's held inside for so long came out as she talked.

He, puts an arm around her after taking the tray and food off the bed. He, places it on the floor beside the bed then moves over to close the space between Robin and himself. He, puts his arms around her and pulls her in, she leans her head back on his shoulder as she cries and tries to control her emotions.

"I've missed you, too so much I've tried so many things to distract myself from you. I thought about you every single day, you were always on my mind even back before we got engaged. I've loved you for so long I don't even know how long. But, when we split I was a mess, even more so than after we broke up after we dated for six months. When, you told me you were pregnant I was so happy. Sure, I was in shock and overreacted to the news. But, I was still so happy about this and hearing that you still love me and hearing what you just told me that is the best news I've ever received." As, he talks she tries to wipe her eyes, trying to control her emotions. Then, she pulls her head off his shoulder and looks up at him. He's sincere, really honest for the first time in along time and it only took an unexpected pregnancy and confessions to get them both to realize what they gave up and all the pain they went through since they split up.

After, a while she wipes her face and controls her tears. They, finally after so long, talk honestly about their relationship and what they want out of it. They, don't know what will happen in the near or even far future but what they do know is that they are in love and want to be together. So, for the next few hours as they sit in bed and Barney tries to recover from his sudden cold. They, talk about their relationship and what they want.


	9. Talking, About Us

"So, I have a doctors appointment next week it's the first one that I have here in New York. You, want to come? It's nothing big it's just a normal check up to see how the baby is developing." It, has been a week since Robin officially removed in to the apartment.

In, the wake of everything that has happened recently, the pregnancy announcement, Barney's freak out over said pregnancy announcement, their talk in the park, their talk the next morning about what's next and Robin asking him if she can move back in. Everything, had gone so fast within 24 hours but in the last week since moving back in Barney and Robin's relationship has been going really well. The, normal routine was just as it was when they were married, it was like riding a bike. They, jumped back into the normal they usually knew and it worked for both of them. Since, Robin can do things as normally as she always did, the pregnancy is still in the early stages so she doesn't need help for many of the normal things she does on a daily basis right now. So, mornings usually consist of Barney waking up early, on the weekdays to get ready for work. He, would usually pre set the coffee maker the previous evening for the mornings during the week, he or Robin would do just that when they were married and it became the normal thing they did and still even though they have been apart and divorced for a couple of years. Making, the coffee is still something both remember fondly of their married days.

So, the normal was set in stone. Barney, would get up, get dressed for work, have his morning coffee and then head to work, when they were married it was both of them getting ready for work and heading out together, before Robin took the correspondent job. But, now since she isn't working since her job hasn't yet sent her any work she needed to do for them. Robin, remained home during the day as Barney worked. It seemed much more domestic than it was when they were married. But, surprisingly it worked for them. Since, Robin can do her normal thing she usually goes out for walks, getting fresh air was a good way for her not to feel suffocated cooped of in the apartment all day. So, every morning that's what she does. And, this routine works. When, Barney comes home she's usually either asleep or doing something on the computer or her phone and all his attention goes on her, what she needs or wants and it was good because unlike when they were married they actually really talk, about whatever was on their mind.

That's, how they end up talking after dinner on this night after Barney returned from work. Robin, wanted to tell him about this appointment for a little while now so she thought it would be a good idea to bring it up after they ate.

"Okay, yeah I will be there. Just, tell me the time and place." He, says as he starts to clean up from their dinner.

"Monday, 2:30 at 101 56th street." She, says helping him clean up but then goes to sit down on the couch while he prepares to wash the dishes.

"Alright, I do have to go to the office I'll just have a half day and since I'm now the boss I can make my own schedule. Being, head of a company and making my own rules kind of rules." She's, proud of him, she thinks to herself feeling bad that she wasn't supportive enough as a good wife should be when they were married. If, she was then they probably would still be married. A, sudden rush of emotions came over her, she looked away so Barney couldn't see her crying but it was too late since he was looking at her as he started washing the dishes in the sink.

"Hey, what's wrong?" He asks, turning off the water and walking over to the couch where Robin is sitting.

"Nothing." She says, in quiet tone wiping her teary eyes.

"No come on. This, can't be like it was before, when we were married. You, need to talk to me and tell me what you're thinking, because I don't want to have this be a concern anymore. We, need to be more open, more honest about things. We, need to talk about whatever is on our minds because we are going to be parents, we can't go into parenthood holding things in and back from each other. So, tell me why you're suddenly crying." He, says sitting down next to her. All, that does is makes her cry more even though the tears had started to stop.

"I, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to get so emotional it's just that I was thinking about how I wasn't more supportive with the things you wanted in life when we were married. I realize that I should have been more supportive, been there for you while you tried to figure out what you want in your life. I, am so sorry for not being the supportive wife you needed then." She, says trying to wipe her now very wet face as he looks at her sweetly pulling her into him allowing her to rest her head on his shoulder.

"Robin, it's okay. I know I wasn't very supportive either, I should have been though. I should have been a more happier, supportive husband because you were living out the dream you always wanted. And, I was being mopey, depressed and looking to complain and I took it out on how successful you were. I had just left my job, after being there for more than a decade. But, I should have been there for you with welcoming arms and been more supportive because I always was. Robin, I always have been so incredibly happy and supportive because that was always your goal in life. I, just never had a goal in my life and had no idea what I wanted in life. But, you. You're the only constant thing in my life that I succeeded in, but I gave up on when things became too much to handle." He, pauses trying not to get emotional talking about the thing that hasn't been brought up yet. Their divorce.

"And, I ran and I gave up on the only best thing in my life. I regret it now though, I realize that I should have been a better husband and I know you think you weren't a good wife, or wasn't there when I needed you to be. But, you were the best thing to ever happen to me. I never had a goal in life, but the one goal I did have I regret most and I am sorry for the way we ended things. No, the way I handled things in the last couple of months before the downfall. I, hope you know that I did things not because I didn't love you, but because I was having trouble figuring out what else other than you, I wanted in life and it wasn't until after I left GNB that I found what I wanted. And, then it all hit me that the only thing I wanted in my life wasn't in it anymore. The only goal I ever achieved I gave up on too soon and that is my only regret."

Her, tears had started to subside but as he was talking it was hit her how greatly they screwed up by giving up so quickly. If, they only did things differently, if they were there for each other and talked things through then maybe they would have still been married and they wouldn't have been apart and miserable. So, that's what's going to happen from now on.

"I'm sorry, for everything. For, not being there when you were going through all of what you were going through. I should have, no we should have done things better, differently than when we first dating. And, I didn't see how miserable you were while I was having the career I always wanted. I should have been more supportive, but I want to start by talking more. By, not doing what we did when we were married our marriage crumbled before we could even try and fix it." She's, about to spill out more tears but she tries to hold them back as best she could.

"I should have talked about what I was feeling. I, was jealous and frustrated trying to figure out what I wanted and I put my feelings on to you and I'm sorry for doing that." He, says putting his head down in shame for the way he handled the situation in that hotel room.

"Barney, look." Robin, was about to cry again. This was just too emotional for her to handle, but she tries to talk without getting too worked up with emotions.

He, looks up at her and she notices that he's crying too. He, hasn't shown much emotion since that night on the street outside Maclaren's when they yelled and screamed at each other over how their relationship ended. It, all resulted in an unexpected baby and this conversation they are having right now after trying to not talk about how badly they screwed up in their marriage and how it ended.

"The, way I handled everything at that moment. I regret it, I regret everything so much and I wish we had done things differently. If, we just talked. I know we could've worked through our problems." She's, serious. If, they could've gone back and done things differently they wouldn't have gone through all that time and pain apart from each other.

"But, you were too into your work to even see what I was going through. You, were too busy to even stop to see what I was doing or what I wanted. You, never asked and I guess now looking back on it I never asked you to ask me what I wanted. So, the next thing I knew you were going to the next best thing. Asking, me if I wanted out of our marriage. I loved you too much to hold you back and that's why I asked you if you wanted out. It was the biggest mistake of my life. Losing, you. It felt like our first breakup and you dating Nora and Quinn and fake getting engaged to Patrice all over again." And, once again all the emotion that subsided came back and she was a puddle of tears all over again.

"Robin, I didn't know you felt that way. If, I knew how you really felt then I'm sure we could have saved our marriage and not jumped so quickly to divorcing when we both didn't want that. But, there's no doubt in my mind that losing you was the last thing I wanted. I could barely hold it together after our first breakup," she looks at him with this weird trying to figure out what he just told her. "I was a mess, Robin after we broke up. I know you thought I was fine and I showed that, in the only way that you and our friends know me best by, but I was a wreck. Our, breakup had me in a downward spiral of feelings. But, I was a mess. I loved you but the breakup was my downfall and then our divorce was even worse than that." Every, single thing they held back was poured out during this conversation.

Every, feeling, every emotion, every miserable time in their lives when they weren't together was brought up and talked about. They, had never talked about their first breakup until now and by the end of this conversation they were kissing…

"Yes. For, all the heartbreak we went through a million times yes." She, says after he suddenly out of nowhere asked her to marry him again.

"I love you, Robin." He, said smiling through their kiss as their faces are pressed up against each other.

"I love you too, always have." She, says through fresh tears. Tears, that are happy, tears that are ever regretful but also tears that are for the first time in a long time filled with so much truth.

That was the first time they ever truly talked about their relationship and it was the first time both confessed how they were feeling during the times they broke up both times. If, that faithful night out in front of their old hangout never happened, they wouldn't be where they are now and they are both now ready for the next chapter in their lives together… Baby.

The, following Monday Barney went with Robin for the appointment Robin had. This, is the first appointment she has since returning to New York and it's the first appointment that Barney came to and knew about since Robin told him that she was pregnant.

With, her old but new engagement ring back on her finger they go to the appointment and both realize for the first time in years that they are finally really settled down and ready to see what comes next.

"So, how are you doing today Robin?" The, doctor announced as she came into the room where Barney and Robin had been waiting for her for a few minutes.

"I couldn't be better. I'm, feeling great. By, the way this is Barney he's the father." Robin, said all too cheerfully. She, hasn't stopping smiling since they got engaged again.

"Oh, nice to meet you Barney. I'm, doctor Douglas I will be Robin's OB up until she gives birth than someone else will be doing the birth at the hospital." Robin, had already went through every detail she was going to have within the nine months of pregnancy and what will happen when she gives birth. She, and her doctor went through all the procedures that were necessary for Robin and the baby. So, Robin already knows everything she needs to know about her pregnancy and birth.

"Nice, to meet you too doc." Barney, smiles nicely at the doctor then the doctor goes over to put the papers she had in her hands on the counter then turns back to Robin to start with this check up.

"So, since we already went over the more important stuff with this pregnancy I just wanted to remind you, and now that Barney's here he can know this too. You, know that this pregnancy will be hard," Robin nods her head and Barney even though he knows about this since Robin already told him. He, also nods as the doctor explains just how difficult it will be for Robin when she gets into the second trimester.

"You, need to take each step that I gave to you with caution and it will be even more helpful to you if Barney helps you out as the months go by and you become bigger and hit that 5 month mark." The, doctor explains, both Robin's and Barney's moods change as the doctor retells them just how hard this pregnancy will be on Robin's health and the baby's health as well.

"Yeah, we already talked about this and he said that he will be there for me throughout this pregnancy. We, were living apart but I just recently moved in with Barney so he can help out with the pregnancy." Robin, says as she interrupts the doctor explaining these tips to her and Barney.

"Oh, okay then. So, Robin why don't you lie back for me and we'll get started with this examination." The, doctor says and Robin does as she's told lying back and lifting up her shirt to expose her still flat stomach.

Doctor, Douglas pulls over the machine to do the first ultrasound since Robin came back to New York and the first one Barney will get to oversee. The, doctor takes the ultrasound wand and scans over Robin's belly. The, coldness of the stick made Robin flinch but as soon as their baby appeared on the screen. Any, coldness she felt went away. Barney, is sitting beside her holding her hand watching the screen in front of him.

The, doctor scans over her stomach and soon there was a loud sound coming from the monitor.

"Well, it looks like everything with your baby is going smoothly." The, doctor says as Barney and Robin start to stare at the screen with tears starting in their eyes.

"Wow." Barney, says stunned but also in awe with what he's actually seeing in front of his very eyes.

Their, baby. His, and Robin's baby on the screen look like a peanut but also healthy which is a good sign that the baby is going to grow without any complications. Other, than Robin taking it easy and resting when she gets bigger and the health concerns start. Their, baby looks incredibly healthy and very, very real.

"Look, at that Barney. It's beautiful, we actually made that." Robin, says trying to wipe her eyes with the hand that wasn't holding Barney's.

She, looks at him then back to the screen smiling brightly through the tears.

"Yeah, we did." He, says in a low voice as his emotions become uncontrollable.

The, rest of the check up went as well as it should. The, doctor explained to them that as the baby develops it might have a hard time coming to form in Robin's stomach and explained just how to create a way for the baby to develop as it should by Robin lay flat on her back with no pillow for support. But, she can only do that at night and not all the time. When, she's bigger around 6 months she can stop lying on her back and lay on her side during the times she sleeps. The, development of the baby is the most important thing to take serious both for the baby's sake and Robin's health.

The, doctor shuts off the machine and then explains the medicines Robin has to take in this early stage of pregnancy. Then, the couple would have to make another appointment in two months which is her fourth month of pregnancy. The, doctor also told them that the risk of any bleeding could possibly happen so if Robin sees any spotting in these early months, she should go to the hospital right away. But, for now everything with the baby is going as it should.

Barney and Robin leave the doctors building and head for a cab to go back to the apartment. They, are both smiling from ear to ear and are excited about this baby. For, the first time they both saw their baby for the first time and both were overcome with emotions. Sitting, in the cab riding back home was silent at first but then they started to talk.

"So, this is going to be really difficult on me. I hope you can handle whatever comes of me being on bed rest and taking it easy as I get bigger." Robin, says after staring out the window for a few minutes.

"I, said I am and I will be. You, don't have to worry I will be there for whatever happens. I didn't realize just how serious this will get, but I now get that it will be much harder for you than I thought. So, I will be there for the whole thing." He, tells her. He, was also looking out the window. They, were sitting apart but then when she started talking he looked over at her and realized how serious she is.

"Okay. I'm really excited about having this baby and I want everything with my pregnancy to go smoothly. I'm, glad you're here with me and being supportive cause I'm going to need you in the upcoming months." He, nods and kissing her hand in support.

"Don't, worry about anything I will be there for every single part of this pregnancy. Whatever, you need you just ask I will be there no matter what." He, promises with a smile hoping that she'll be happy that he's there for her through this difficult pregnancy.

"Okay." She, smiles thankful that he's there with her and for her through whatever comes with this pregnancy no matter how hard or difficult it might be for both her and the baby.

They, get home and try not to worry about the things that could happen and instead of worrying they decide to take a nap and Robin tries out sleeping while lying flat on her back as the doctor told her to do. It's, not comfortable to say the least but she's going to allow herself the time to see if it gets comfortable. Not, resting on a pillow or on Barney's chest isn't very comfortable to her because she's used to it, but for the baby she's going to try this new sleep pattern hoping in time she will get used to this position too.

* * *

AN: I have come up with an ending for this already but it's far from done. I wanted this chapter to show B/R's character development and how they're going to deal with her pregnancy because I wanted to show them in a good place together. I wanted for them to get engaged again, but don't get too excited about this, they aren't going to get married just yet. As, the show said in "a little ways down the road" so they won't be getting married anytime soon like they did the first time. This, engagement is going to be a little big long, I'm not saying they won't ever remarry, I'm just saying they have other things going on right now and getting married is the last of so many things that are happening with them. Barney and Robin are right now solid in their relationship, but it won't be easy, they are going to have some bumps along the way but overall they are together for real and aren't splitting up at all.

I wanted to explain that the gang won't be involved in this story at all it's a B/R story one with just them figuring things out. They're happy and in love but let's face it, this is Barney and Robin they will always have issues but they will be better at fixing them, that's what the development is supposed to be and they are staying together but this story is about their crazy relationship, nothing will come easy for them. Their love though, that's forever so I just wanted to say that this isn't the end of this story it's just the beginning over the story changing and Barney and Robin being happy for a while before it gets to be too much. I have two big endings for the story in mind but don't worry both are happy. Also, I made up the doctor's address cause I'm lazy and don't want to look up doctors buildings in New York so just go with that address.


	10. Trying Things Differently

This chapter is longer than I thought it would be but it's what I wanted out of it. This, starts the next step in B/R's relationship and the new beginning for them. I wanted to do a flashback so this shows the reason why the divorce happened and why they seemed so distant at that time. Otherwise, this is what I think could have been a real legit reason behind the divorce but where they are now in their relationship.

I also wanted for Robin to move in to The Fortress but there's a slight twist to that deal.

* * *

She, tossed and turned the whole night and barely got any sleep. This was going to be much harder and more uncomfortable than she thought it would be. Since, moving in Robin and Barney re-started their relationship from where they left off. Even, if they divorced their relationship wasn't completely over, in fact they both realized that their relationship will never really be over. All, the stuff that has happened of late, both still can't believe that the two most unlikely people to have a baby are going to have one in less than 9 months but they are still trying to come to terms with them, the two people who once thought they would never be a parent are going to be parents but are a bit scared about actually being parents. But, all the worries they may have is put aside and instead they tried to reconnect and restart their relationship. They, unexpectedly got engaged again after their emotional conversation the day before but they did go through a tough/rough patch before they decided to quit so quickly and get a divorce when they didn't want that at all.

At least, that's what both now know and are trying to overcome that heartbreaking time by starting over as they prepare for baby. However, the previous night was not at all comfortable for either of them and at one point started to get frustrated and a little mad during the night. With, Robin laying uncomfortably on her back without anything but the blanket covering her. She was still very uncomfortable about sleeping in this new position without the comfort of a pillow or Barney's strong chest or shoulder. But, she tried to get some sleep without disturbing Barney too much. She, didn't want to keep him from getting sleep so she tried to not disturb him. It didn't work. Barney, woke up kind of unhappy about all the movement Robin was doing causing him to lose his own beauty sleep.

'Robin, what is the matter? Why are you moving so much?" He, asks wiping his hand over his face not happy about being disturbed from his much needed sleep.

It's, not Robin's fault that she has to do this uncomfortable sleep position and he wasn't going to upset her and make her mad at him. But, Barney work up in a bad mood and it caused for the first of many fights they will have as the months go by.

"I can't sleep, this position is so uncomfortable and kind of painful. I get that I have to do this but why do I have to lay in this awful position, it doesn't help anything and makes me get no sleep." She, says rolling her eyes in frustration as she tries to sit up a little on the bed.

"I know, but it's important. Look, the doctor said you don't have to do this right now. Not, until you're at five months so why are you doing it anyway?" He, gets that she wants to do this to protect the baby's development but it's still early, the baby is still a pit sized shape doing this position now isn't something that is needed yet.

"Yes, I know but I wanted to try this out now so I can get used to it. It's an awful position to sleep in, nobody would get any kind of sleep in this kind of position. I want to do this for the baby, it might help it doing this earlier than I need to… But, this is so uncomfortable and I can't sleep." She's mad, not only is she not getting any sleep, Barney's mood isn't helping her own mood at all.

"Yeah, I get it but Robin the doctor said you didn't have to do this right now. It's early, you're only six weeks along. Nothing, is going to happen to the baby so please try to go to sleep and use the pillow you have so you don't have to be so uncomfortable and don't sleep. So, just go to sleep in the normal more comfortable way because all of your moving around is getting annoying and causing me to not get my own sleep." She, would take this attitude of his more calmly and rationally but with the lack of sleep at 3 am she's beyond being rational and is just pissed now.

"No, I want to do this so I can get used to it and your attitude is the annoying thing here not my moving around." She, shouts and gets up from the bed getting her robe and going into the bathroom slamming the door behind her.

He, sighs and lays back down on the bed closing his eyes for a moment then opening them again. He, knew she wanted to do this but she didn't have to do it right now not until five months. He, thinks she being too protective, it's nice that she wants to be a protective mother but she doesn't have to do this right now and that's the crazy thing about her sleeping that way when she doesn't have to.

It, took 10 minutes for Robin to come out of the bathroom and a second for Barney to see that she was crying which is a little weird considering she was never like that before she was pregnant. So, this whole thing about wanting to sleep in that bad position is a little puzzling to him.

"I'm sorry.' Is, the first thing Barney said once he saw her come out of the bathroom.

"Not, your fault. I'm sorry, too." She pauses, sitting down on her side of the bed again. "I, I'm just not used to being pregnant. I guess that's why I want to be cautious about doing these things for the baby now so I can be used to it when the five months comes around. I didn't mean to get so mad at you, I know you need the sleep." She's, not mad. That's what she realized in the bathroom. It's not that she was angry at his attitude over sleep, it's about being scared about being a mother and wanting to do this the right way for the baby's protection. It's, hard to sleep in that position and she won't do that till it's necessary to do that, so she'll sleep in the normal position/way she's always slept in when she's close to Barney.

She, gets comfortable again by moving over to Barney and curling up to him putting her head on his chest as his arms wraps around her head to her waste smiling. This, was a good ending to a fight, it wasn't throwing things or walking out or ending their relationship again. It was settled within twenty minutes and by morning they both got enough sleep to help them during the next day.

"So, what do you want to do about telling the gang?" Barney, asks that morning during breakfast. He's, been thinking since the other day when she told him she was pregnant. He, wanted to talk it over with her and make sure she's up to maybe telling their friends that she's pregnant and that they're back together and even engaged. But, he wanted her opinion on this and he didn't want to tell anyone about this unless she's okay with it.

"Um, I don't know. I really haven't thought about this at all, everything else but telling anyone has been on my mind and with all the things with this pregnancy that will be difficult, I really haven't thought about it. Now, that you mentioned it I don't really think it will be a good idea to tell anyone yet. At least, not right now. Maybe, in a few months or so when my pregnancy is safe enough to tell about, I mean with how difficult this will get I want to be cautious and ready to tell people. I mean, what if something goes wrong and I have another miscarriage. I've had two already, I can't have another, that will just kill me. Losing another baby, not even later in the pregnancy would be the most devastating thing to ever happen. I don't want that to happen again, losing another baby especially your baby… That will be the hardest thing to get over."

2 years ago Argentina!

 _It, was their second anniversary so Barney wanted to do something special to celebrate this occasion. They, really lasted two years it's some kind of miracle so he wanted to make this day and occasion just as legendary as their one year anniversary and their engagement and rehearsal dinner combined. So, he went all out, first he would surprise her at her office, at WWN, then take her out to her favorite restaurant for dinner, afterwards they would go on one of those horse carriage rides around Central Park, they hadn't done that in what it seems like forever, since they first dated. And, finally he would present an envelope to her with a surprise trip the following weekend after their anniversary._

 _And, that's how the plan worked until suddenly after dinner Robin had gotten really sick and threw up all over the back of the horse carriage. The, carriage ride had came to a stop after that and after she barfed up all of her dinner and dessert, they headed home for the rest of the evening._

" _Wow, when I planned this out I didn't think you would up and barf all over the carriage ride but man was that a big surprise." He, was a little jokey about this and he tried not to be angry or mad at her for ruining their romantic ride and evening but she did and it ended the night faster than he wanted to._

 _She, wasn't talking. She was oddly quiet on the ride home and hasn't said a thing after their carriage ride. It, worried him thinking the worst. Maybe, she's really sick or got food poisoning something made her really sick which is weird because the restaurant they went to is her favorite, she loves the food especially the fish which she had tonight. She, loves the atmosphere, the people who work there including the owner knows her and is always nice to her and they're nice to Barney too. She, loves going there and was so excited when Barney brought her there this night as one of the many surprises he did for the night. But, it all ended with her throwing all her dinner up and ruined their perfect, romantic evening._

 _She, had been sick before. Not, on this day but this week, yesterday and the day before. She, thought it was over after she felt better today but suddenly she didn't feel good as they rode on the carriage. She, felt it coming but didn't want to ruin the moment, so she tried to hold it back obviously that didn't work and now she's a little scared that something's wrong with her._

 _She, was quiet as she put her purse down on the coffee table and then sat on the couch hoping the worst of her being sick is over._

" _What's up with you? You, seem to be sick all week." He's now worried, he knew about all her throwing up this week since she told him about two out of three of the times she threw up. She, didn't tell him about yesterday though because she was at home when that happened and he was there to witness it._

" _I really don't know. I've never felt so sick in my life, not even when I had the flew last year and couldn't get out of bed. It's really weird, it has happened four times so far and I thought it stopped but it didn't. I think I might have to see a doctor because this is becoming a thing now and it's making me exhausted." He, looks at her first oddly and changes his expression to worried then a little sad smile before pulling her into his arms wrapping his arm around her._

" _I think you need to see a doctor." He agrees, laughing a little to lighten the mood._

 _The, next day they went to the doctor together to see why Robin has been so sick lately. She was called right away when they came and sent back to a room to wait for a nurse to come in to prep her for this visit. The, doctor followed a little while later with Barney and Robin waiting for him to come in to see Robin._

" _Hello, there Robin I'm doctor Smith I will be examining you for this visit." They, shook hands and then the doctor shook Barney's hand hello then he started to check Robin over to see what's wrong with her._

" _So, it seems like you're okay. Quite healthy, however I do want to take some tests to see if you might be pregnant." The, shocked looks on their faces came immediately. They were so shocked, neither thought that Robin could be pregnant, after all they know she can't get pregnant so any alarms of a pregnancy was never something they thought would actually go off. They, put this out of their minds after they got married because they had other things on their minds including their jobs so any signs of pregnancy wasn't something they were thinking of. But, now that this is something that is brought to their attention, it could be true. She, could really be pregnant and just didn't know or think she was. She, thought it was food poisoning or the flew coming on again but it seems like it's not._

" _But, I can't get pregnant how can that even be possible?" She's confused and a little freaked out already not understanding this idea of the doctors._

" _Well, sometimes things like this can happen so I just want to be sure and cross this off my list of things that is causing you to be sick. You, said you've been sick and throwing up all week and I think this might be the reason." It makes sense, but she's still shocked and confused by this notion._

" _Okay, then what tests do I have to take?" She asks, the doctor looks at her oddly but says._

" _A blood test and pregnancy test because I want to see if you are pregnant by using both of these known methods." She, nods and says okay and the doctor hands her a pregnancy test and a cup to pee in. Robin, goes down the hall into a bathroom to do as the doctor told her to do._

" _Wow." She, thinks to herself could this actually be true. Can, she really be pregnant? She didn't think this would ever actually be brought up again this had gone completely out of her mind and she hadn't thought of this since her wedding weekend when all emotions over powered her feelings and almost made her rethink getting married at all and it had nothing to do with thinking that Barney wouldn't be there for her._

 _She, did what she had to do after a couple of minutes thinking about this. Pregnant. She, didn't think this would ever become a real thing to her again, but she could really be pregnant and it seemed like all the signs of pregnancy are there. She, leaves the bathroom and goes back into the exam room where Barney was there alone, the doctor wasn't there but he was._

" _So, everything okay?" He asks once she comes into the room._

" _Okay, I guess." She says sitting back on the table as Barney walks over to her to sit beside her._

" _I can't believe this. I could really be pregnant." She, says brushing her hair out of her face. She's tried hard to keep any emotion she has from exploding out of her so she keeps these emotions as she talks to Barney in a whispered tone._

" _It's becoming more obvious I think." Barney, says as he was thinking this same thing when Robin left to go to the bathroom._

 _In, that moment they were both thinking it. Robin's pregnant, a test doesn't need to tell them. She's pregnant. The doctor comes back in the room a minute later to take the blood test with the results of the pregnancy test in his hands._

" _So, I have the results of the pregnancy test but before I get to that I want to take this blood test to be positive that this isn't wrong." He, says holding up the results of the pregnancy test._

 _The, doctor preps her for the blood test and then takes it a minute later. He, doesn't tell them the results of the pregnancy test yet, he instead finishes up with the blood test then tells them he's leaving the room for a bit to put the blood test in so he can get the results of that right away. He, walks back into the room as Barney and Robin were in a deep conversation talking in the same tone as they did earlier._

" _Okay, Robin. Would you like to know the results of the pregnancy test?" He, asks. Robin looks over at Barney to get his opinion on this._

 _He, shakes his head and says "I don't mind, it's up to you." He's serious, he wants Robin to be sure about knowing this before he knows it, so he wants her to make this decision before he agrees to whatever she wants._

" _Um, yes I want to know. I need to know." She says, the doctor turns to get the folder with the results of the pregnancy test in it._

" _Okay, the results of the test say you are indeed pregnant." And, the shock comes back to both their faces unsure of what to say this this._

" _Wow, well I don't know what to say." Is the first thing that Robin thinks of saying as she tries to process this sudden news._

" _Well, this can happen and apparently it has. You're pregnant." The, next thing on her mind is how._

" _How? I mean I was told I could never have a baby what happened?" She, really doesn't understand this. She was told she was infertile, she would never have a baby and she had to come to terms with that, it took her so long to overcome this, the shock that she could never have a baby was more than she could handle. It took Barney's warm, comforting arms for her to really come to terms with this. His, words and comfort after that was all she needed to put this behind her and be okay with it. But, suddenly it's all brought up again and she is speechless to how this could possibly happen._

" _Apparently, the doctor who did those tests back when you were told you couldn't have a baby were wrong. Not, far off but wrong. I just want to be sure if you really are pregnant to pinpoint when you got pregnant if you still want to know those results." She, was still speechless but nodded and said she wants to know those blood test results too._

 _It, took another twenty minutes for the results to come through and soon the doctor came back to the room to tell the couple what the results say._

" _Well, Robin the results are in and they say the same thing. You are pregnant, you're about three weeks along." That, seems a little fast in her opinion. She was never supposed to get pregnant but she is and this changes everything._

" _Three weeks? I'm shocked, I just don't understand how this happened." She looks from the doctor to Barney then back to the doctor almost giving herself whiplash as she moved her head from side to side._

" _Yeah, three weeks. Actually, the correct time of conception is four weeks." And, now she understands. She's been pregnant for four weeks which means she conceived when they were on that trip in Brazil. They, had fought and made up an hour later in their usual way. They, were fine after that. She, finished up her assignment there then they went back home together. The, following week was stressful on Barney and they fought a lot during that week but in the end he still planned on celebrating their anniversary and they seemed to be better than they have been in a while and this anniversary surprise was amazing until she started throwing up that is._

" _We, conceived in Brazil." She, says matter of factly and he nods remembering the fight they had and the make up sex after it._

" _Yeah. Wow, you really are pregnant." And, it finally sunk in in both their minds. Robin's pregnant, Robin is pregnant, she isn't totally 100% infertile. She's for real pregnant, and apparently for four weeks. They, are both literally at a loss of words about this._

" _So, Robin we would like for you to pick up some things at the pharmacy so I'm giving you this prescription to get. You, need to take prenatal vitamins and I have a list for you to follow in these early stages of your pregnancy." The, doctor gives Robin a paper with the things she needs to do for her pregnancy and the prescription paper._

" _I would like for you to make a follow up appointment for next month." Robin, hands Barney the papers and nods to the doctor as he leaves the room. "It was nice meeting you Barney, see you soon Robin." He, leaves them alone for the first time since coming her._

 _They're sitting there not moving trying to make sense of all this sudden news and it's really confusing, it's odd, it weird, it's crazy, it is some kind of miracle. Robin, really is pregnant and this isn't some kind of thing to freak her out or is some sick game someone is playing on her. It's real, it's true and it's terrifying. They, sit there another minute in silence as Robin starts to get dressed. Neither, knows what to say next so they don't. They, leave the room and Robin makes the next appointment for the next month, then they leave._

 _It, was only two weeks later that all of this miracle came to an end. Robin, woke up in excruciating pain and the next thing they knew they were at the hospital finding out that they lost the baby. From, this moment till the next year, they were both suppressing all their feelings about this. They, were both in pain over the loss of their baby, and so the Argentina trip was the final straw. The, next thing they knew they were divorced and in even more pain because neither would talk about the loss of their baby._

So, that was the second miscarriage and the one that pushed them away from each other. They, closed themselves off and never talked about it. The, downfall wasn't about jobs it was about the loss of their unborn baby that wasn't even out of the first trimaster yet. They, closed off and ignored the pain until that day in Argentina when everything came to an end leaving their relationship with many unresolved issues, even more than the time of their post breakup the first time they dated.

"So, now you know why I'm so scared about this. I don't want what happened last time to happen again, so I want to do this right and in the right way because I can't go through that again." And, suddenly they were both crying because they had never really talked about that loss and how devastated they were over it. That, is the one thing they need to not do now. Not, talking results in them breaking apart and neither wanted that then and they most certainly don't want that to happen now.

"I get it. But, you don't have to do everything to make what happened last time not happen again. It will just make you go crazy, and it's not going to make that loss any less more real and sadder." He, starts to rub her shoulder while she rests her head on his shoulder as her tears come down faster.

"I know, I'm just trying to be cautious. I know the loss was our downfall, and yeah I know that now but if we want to make this work and be together like we want to. Then, we both have to do things better that even includes me taking every precaution I need to so we don't lose another baby… Because, I want this baby. I guess in some way I wasn't prepared for the last pregnancy and I was shocked for quite a while and then we lost it. I can't have that happen again and we can't not talk to each other and shut each other out of whatever we're thinking. We, have to do things right and better this time because I can't lose you or another baby again." He, never thought about the loss of their baby would be the cause of all her worries now and her trying to do everything she can to protect this child. She, really wants this child and there's nothing she wants more to be able to go full term with her pregnancy.

"I get it, I was the same way when we lost the baby. I'm sorry I was so angry last night, I was just trying to get some sleep after the last weeks we've had together. Everything, happened so fast and it made me a little tired and a lot of things on my mind have been like an ever going cycle of things in my mind. But, I know I need to be there for you and I want this baby too. No, matter what you have to do to protect our child, I'm there for you and will support whatever it is you want and need to do in order to protect our child and have it grow because I'm ready to be a father. Truth is, I've been ready for a few years because being a father to a child that is part you… That is the dream." She laughs lightly at that but gets what he's saying.

She, knows he's going to be there and will be a wonderful father that she never doubted. But, the truth is… She's terrified. Literally and figuratively, she's terrified of what could happen especially in later months. But, for now she's going to sit here and just let this all sink in. They're having a baby, both want this baby, they want it to be healthy and grow as it should so they will do any they can to have this child be born. They're ready to be parents, for two people who never wanted this. This, has been the only thing they want, more than each other and they're both happy and ready for this next journey together.

"So, no lets not tell anyone yet. We'll wait until we're both ready, until the baby is okay and healthy and growing. I don't want to jinx this, so we'll just keep this to our selves for now. I'm not really in contact with the gang anyway, not as much as I was and everyone is so busy and have their own things to worry about." She's right, telling anyone now is just going to be awkward for them, nobody knows about what happened in the last couple of months, they don't know that they're back together, they don't know that they slept together, they don't know about the baby. So, it's best for at least right now for them to keep this to themselves until they're ready to tell people about this.

"Now, what? What's the next step. I mean, we're back together, living together again and having a baby. We aren't telling anyone about the baby, so what's next? Should we get married?" It's a half question but he's just thinking off the top of his head on what the next step in their relationship is.

"I, mean we are engaged again. So, what do you think we should do next?"

"I'm not sure. I don't want to get married yet, at least until we decide on the baby part of our relationship. I've just come to terms with this pregnancy, I'm not really ready to think about getting married again at least not for a while." She, does want to marry him she just has so many things on her mind and her number one thing is this pregnancy and the baby's health. So, getting married right now hasn't been on her mind.

"Okay. Then, so what's next?" He asks again, wanting to know what she wants to do since their relationship is pretty solid right now.

"We, need to take extra caution with this pregnancy and telling people. If, I'm around then there's no doubt that they will instantly know that I'm pregnant and I'm just not ready for them to know yet. So, I was thinking that I will be mainly here, I mean nobody really comes over to the apartment right?" She, thinks that everyone has their own lives and Barney doesn't see them very often so that's what she's thinking would work.

"No, not really anymore. They're all have their own things going on, I barely saw them after we divorced and they never come over here. Marshall and Lily are mainly in Long Island and Ted and Tracy are in White Planes, she's also pregnant again too so I'm sure we won't see anyone come near this building at all." And, the next thing might be a little odd to ask since she's living with him now but she thinks it's better, for her not to be around the Fortress during the day just in case someone stops by.

"I was thinking, maybe it will be better for me to find another place to live so that I'm not here during the day just in case someone comes by and sees that I'm here and pregnant." He, already hated this idea as soon as she said she wants to find another place to live but maybe she's right.

"Okay, if that's what you think is best I will support you. I can help you look for a place if you want." She, smiles sweetly at him glad that he's not mad at her for moving out on him again when she just moved back in.

"Thank you, Barney. I know I just moved back in, and I am living her full time, this is just brief, living in my own place part time will be good. Nobody will find out and I won't be around here for them to find out that I'm pregnant and living here with you again, because they will find out." He, knows it's true they will find out no matter how hard they try to hide this they will find out.

"Okay, then we'll look for a place for you but there's still a small issue here that needs to be answered."

"What's that?"

"I need to be with you, to help you with the pregnancy and you said I need to be there. So, how is this going to work if you aren't here 24/7?" And, that's the next issue they need to figure out.


	11. The Plan (Keeping Our Secret)

This chapter is kind of long which I didn't think would be for this chapter but it was needed. Also, this is an all flashback chapter so after the next chapter it will go back to present with Robin being 5 months along in her pregnancy. The time in this chapter is around February of 2017 Robin got pregnant in November so that's where chapter 13 will start at. So, she's almost 3 months in this chapter and not showing yet.

* * *

It was a difficult decision to make but after finding a few places where Robin can move to that is near Barney's apartment, they finally found the perfect apartment for Robin to move in to. It is on the Upper East Side of the city, close to Barney's apartment but not near it. It's six blocks away from his apartment, so not that far away from the Fortress. Robin, is going to be spending time in both places and because this pregnancy is difficult she decided to take a leave from work. She, can work from home from time to time but over all she isn't going to be working because she's not aloud to travel, stand on her feet for more than five minutes a day, she can't do her basic daily activities like her morning jog, drinking coffee or going to work. So, now she has to take it easy as the doctor told her two days ago to do.

"So, since you've been worried about this pregnancy I recommend that you stay off your feet at least five times a day, which means you can't do normal, basic, daily activities and of course no drinking caffeine, which means no coffee at all. You, should go on a leave from work because I want you to take an early maternity leave so that this pregnancy can go as smoothly as possible. And, lastly you can take showers but no more than 10 minutes a day or whenever you take a shower. It's important to stay off your feet, if you take a shower make sure you didn't walk too much during that day and if you take a shower in the morning you can't walk around much after taking it. Also, you said that Barney's going to be there for you how is that going to work with you both living in different places?" Doctor, Smith had questioned Robin's motive on moving out of Barney's apartment and on her own because she needs to have someone there at all times for her, in case of emergencies as her pregnancy goes into later months it will become even more harder for her to do things so she needs someone there at all times to help her do things she can't do since she can't walk around like normal.

So, he wonders how this will work for the couple since they're living apart.

"Yes, we've talked about this long and hard and we came up with a plan for the rest of the pregnancy." She, starts telling him her plan and he thinks this might work out well for her by the end of her telling him about what she's going to do since she's not going to live with Barney on a daily bases. He's agreeing with her and letting her do what's best for the baby.

"This might work, is Barney working as much is he going to be around for you when the months gets more difficult later on in the pregnancy?" He's curious and a little concerned, he thinks Robin not being close to Barney on a daily bases won't be a good idea and might become a bit much to handle for the couple.

"Yes, he's going to take a leave from work as well. He's the boss there, so he can do anything he wants and take as much time as he needs to to support me and the baby. In the next two months he'll work, and then when five months comes along he will be moving in with me, so he can be there when I need him. I won't be working at all. I took the time off already, since Monday of this week and my boss knows about my pregnancy and the concerns of it. I'm going to be working a little from home, but it doesn't require me to be on my feet much cause it's more computer stuff and documents but nothing to stressful on the pregnancy." Okay, this might just work out good for them he thinks nodding his head as she explains her plans for the next few months.

"Okay, well this might be good just don't stress yourself out much and take it easy this pregnancy will be much more difficult in the remaining months of it but try and make sure nothing goes wrong but your plan might just work. Anyway, I want to see you again in two months from now and by then we will know the sex of your baby, would you like to know it?" Doctor, Smith has been very patient and kind to her since she met him the other week and she likes that he isn't too over protective or asks too many questions which she likes because she can't answer everything that he asks but she tries to.

"Um, I want to discuss that with Barney first then I'll let you know." She, really doesn't know if she wants to know the sex of the baby, she thinks she needs Barney's opinion on this and thanks goodness that she has two months to figure this out and talk it over with Barney.

"Okay, then I will see you then."

"Alright, thanks Doc." She smiles then the kind doctor leave the room.

This, appointment went smoothly and she wasn't asked too many questions. It was just a follow up from the last visit which is why Barney wasn't obligated to come for this one today.

In the last few days Barney has been nothing but supportive, caring, loving and patient with her. He, didn't have any issues with her moving to her own place, however he is concerned about the distance which they talked about it over the last weekend.

"So, how did the appointment go?" Barney, had been home for an hour waiting for Robin he wasn't too worried about her going there alone because she insisted that he didn't have to go and he didn't. Robin, loves her independence, and in the next few months that will be taken from her so he's being as supportive as he can be knowing that she needs the distance. However, they did just get back together and he was hoping that they would re-start their relationship somehow. It's been all about the baby lately.

"It, went well better than I thought Doctor Smith was actually really understanding of our situation." They, are in his apartment and it's almost dinner time which is one of the activities they get to do together before she goes to her apartment in a couple of hours.

This, new arrangement has been working quite well since she moved out. In, the last week they really talked about how this will work for them, by the end of the conversations and her getting a new place to live, there wasn't much talk about how they will make this work with them being apart because they figured it out. So, Barney thought that him moving in with her in the more difficult months of this pregnancy is the only way for them to be close to each other when she's going to need him more in those months. They, also talked about selling the Fortress and unlike the last time they discussed selling his beloved apartment, she didn't do anything underhanded, they didn't fight over it and he was actually thinking of selling it since she asked him that one little favor. So, she moved into her own place and he's thinking of selling his own to permanently move into her new apartment when the baby comes.

Robin's, apartment is somewhat big enough for all three of them to live in. It has two bedrooms, one big room and one small room, one for them and one for the baby's nursery then bedroom. They, also talked about more kids, but decided they don't want anymore due to the many concerns of this current pregnancy and the difficulties with conceiving Robin has. So, they aren't having anymore kids but they are ready to have this one, and surprisingly they're both excited about this and looking forward to being parents after that rough time right before they ended it all and gave up.

"That's good, but I think this will work out. When I was at work today, I had put the apartment up for rental, so I'm really going to sell this place if you're still wanting to live permanently at your new place." This, is really sweet of him to do and unlike last time he isn't protesting his beloved Fortress he's actually willing to give this place up and she loves him more for this gesture alone and wishes they could live together right now but they can't since their friends know that he lives here and they aren't together.

"That's great, but I think you selling this place is a bit premature. The others know you live here, they don't know about us being together or having a baby and you need to remain here at least until my final month of pregnancy. I don't want anyone becoming suspicious when they come here and find out you don't live here anymore." True, he thought maybe he is rushing this a bit and needs to wait to do this because he is going to do this it's just not the right time to do it.

"Then, I should probably put the selling on hold?" He says it like a question making sure she still wants to go along with this plan and keep this secret of them being together and having a baby from their friends and even families.

"I think you should, it's too soon for you to sell they will get suspicious if the apartment sells and you're not living here anymore. So, yeah put the selling on hold at least for another six months." Fine, that's that then he's going to wait to sell the apartment. He gets up from the couch and goes to get his laptop when the doorbell rings.

"That, must be the food could you get that Robin?" She, gets up and goes to the door to get the Chinese he ordered for them a little while before Robin came home.

"Oh, hi um Robin what are you doing here?" Lily, asks wondering why Robin is standing in front of her in Barney's apartment answering the door.

"Hey, Lily." Robin, blushes a little and looks down cursing that they're caught but then looks back up and smiles that fake smile of being coy and friendly.

"Hi, what are you doing here?" Lily asks again still oddly looking at Robin and Robin looks back at her looking at little weird herself.

"Um, I was in the neighborhood thought I'd stop by and see how Barney's doing since I haven't seen him since that time we hung out together in Maclaren's." She, states knowing that Lily only knows about them hanging out with the gang and Barney and Robin not talking at all ignoring each other that entire time during that get together. She wants to ask Barney if he's free for this weekend for a get-together.

"Oh, I didn't realize you two were friendly again." Friendly is the understatement of the decade Robin thinks to herself.

"We, were always friends Lil we just went through a rough time but we're good now." Robin, says trying not to give away that she and Barney are together again and are expecting a baby.

"Okay. Um, is Barney here I wanted to ask him something?" Lily asks, letting her curiosity go for now to ask her other question.

"Yeah, hold on a sec." Robin lets Lily inside the apartment and shuts the door. Leaving, her friend in the living room to go back to the bedroom to get Barney.

"Hey, was that the food did you have the money to give him?" He asks, wondering if their food is here cause he's starving.

He, is currently looking at his computer doing whatever it is he's doing when she came to the room. He, looks concerned with the way she's looking at him and wonders what's going on and who was at the door.

"Um, Barney that wasn't the food. Lily's here!" Oh, now he knows why she's looking at him oddly.

"Oh, what's she doing here?" He asks, wondering why Lily's here at this hour since she has a family of her own to be with and do things with.

"I don't know, she wants to talk to you. She asked me what I was doing here and questioned our friendship, or lack thereof. She thought we weren't talking." Oh, okay that makes sense since Lily doesn't know they were talking, reconciled and are having a baby together.

"Alright, I'll be out in a minute." As, Robin goes back to the living room to Lily the doorbell rings again which is the food he ordered for them.

"Hi." Robin simply said to the delivery guy and hands him a 20 before taking the food and closing the door again.

"He, will be right out in a minute.' She tells Lily who is now sitting on the couch.

"So, how are you I haven't seen you in such along time?" Robin, asks as she waits for Barney to come to the living room.

"Good, nothing really new but little Fredric is doing good he's a happy little boy." Lily, states about her newborn who is only five months old.

"That's great, he's a cute guy looks like Marshall." He does, Lily thinks a little mini Marshall if you see his baby picture they're like twins that's how much they look alike.

"Yeah. I thought Marvin looked more like Marshall but nope this little guy looks more like him than Marvin. But, he's a striving little boy and always happy and never fussy or a problem for me." Marvin was a handful when he was born and in those first months but not Fred, he's much more mellow and has the face and calm nature about him like Marshall does.

"So, what's up Lily?" Barney, asks after shutting down his computer and returning to the living room to face Lily and her question(s).

"Hey, I just wanted to see if you're free this weekend. The, gang is making plans, we're all going up to White Plains to the Mosby's and I wanted to invite you. But, I didn't know Robin was in town so if you're staying in town you can come too if you like to." Barney and Robin look at each other and they start one of their telepathic communications.

 _Should we go, I know I can't walk around or do much how can I go if I need to be off my feet most of the time._

 _I will go, you stay here think of an excuse to get out of it you know Lily's going to pressure you to go._

 _Okay, I'll say I'm working another assignment somewhere._

"Um, Lil I won't be able to make it I have another assignment to go to for the weekend into next week I leave on Friday." Robin, hopes this excuse works and Lily won't continue to beg her to come this weekend.

"But, I will be there just tell me when." Barney, should be here in the city but one of them needs to be there so the others won't get suspicious about the two of them and Lily seeing Robin here in his apartment (because there's no doubt that Lily will tell them) and then they'll have to tell them what's going on with them and that can't happen…

"Okay, Saturday at Noon the kids are sleeping over so Marshall and I will stay too." Barney and Robin sigh in relief that Lily didn't pursue this more and beg Robin to go this weekend.

"But, you don't have to stay Barney. It's just for the kids we're just chaperons." This, can work. Barney, can go to the little gathering and Robin can stay at her apartment and he doesn't have to stay over night so he can go back to the city before nighttime.

"Alright, I guess I'll see you then." Barney sees Lily to the door hoping she doesn't ask anymore questions, luckily she doesn't and leaves without another word he closes the door behind her and leans on the door in relief that they're out of the clear for this close call.

"Well, that was a close one."

"You have no idea."

"She, could have figured it out then we would be busted and I can't handle that right now."

They, are both so relieved that they got out of that visit unscathed because they know Lily she won't stop until she gets her way and then they would have to tell her about them and they are just not ready for that yet.

For, the next hour they sit eat and talk about their plan, their friends and their relationship including when they want to get married and when they want to tell their friends about their reunion, being back together and having a baby together. The, gang has no idea about her pregnancy when they were married and the real reason why they divorced which they aren't going to talk about anymore. They, are past that now and looking forward to the future as a family and their main focus is her pregnancy and the health of their child.

"So, Doctor Smith told me that when I have my next appointment that my pregnancy will be far enough along to know the sex of the baby. Would you like to know? I wanted to ask your opinion before telling him my answer." She's been thinking about this on her way home and this is what she wanted to ask him but Lily interrupted their dinner time so she had to wait until she was gone and he wasn't in the other room to ask him this question.

"I don't mind, as long as the baby is healthy it doesn't matter to me either way. If you want to know then we'll find out at your next appointment but it's up to you if you want to know." Barney's concern recently has been Robin, her health and the baby's health everything else wasn't on his mind but he thinks if she wants to know then they will find out during her next appointment he'll be happy no matter if it's a boy or a girl because this is his first child and it's a reminder of the other children they almost had, it's something he's been thinking about for along time even before he decided to propose to Robin but her first miscarriage and the knowledge of those two children Robin had pictured has played heavily on his mind ever since she told him about that image and her pregnancy.

"Okay, then we'll find out because I want to know. I agree, if it's healthy that's all that matters but I have thought about it in the last couple of hours and I think I want to find out just out of curiosity." He, thinks that not knowing the sex of their child might cause her some stress in wanting to know and stressing herself out if she doesn't find out but he's happy with whatever she decides which is that she wants to know the sex of their unborn baby and that's fine with him.

"Alright. So, what are we going to do if the gang asks why you were at my apartment? Because we know that Lily will tell Marshall as soon as she can and then the secret will unravel and that's not good for your stress levels." They, hadn't talked about Lily's unexpected visit earlier but since he's going to go to that get together they needed to talk more about this and figure out some lie if he needs to lie his way out of this if necessary.

"True. I really don't know." She says sighing, thinking about a way around this might turn into the nightmare she doesn't want to be in so there has to be someway for him to get around their friends asking too many questions and him trying to act like everything still as normal with them as they always were minus the depressing breakup they had and their awkward reunion.

"I can make something up if I have to. I've been known to be a good liar after all, my lying paid off because it got me you and that made me the happiest guy on the planet." Sometimes, she thinks he's mister charming like now and sometimes she thinks he's a smug ass but this is still the guy she loves and is going to have a baby with no matter how smug he might get sometimes she still loves him with everything she has and that's part of the reason why she couldn't move on from him after the divorce.

"So, what lie can we make up cause they will ask questions and be suspicious so no matter what you have to remain calm, collected and don't look weird because they all will know that you're lying." True, but what lie can he make up about being with Robin and them having a child together without looking weird or giving it away?

"We'll think of something, we have sometime two days so we'll figure something out." It's nice to have him as her partner again, after everything they went through in the last few years these little moments together, talking, eating, enjoying each others company has always been her favorite times in their relationship it's something she missed when they were apart and angry over their quick end to their marriage and it was all because of the miscarriage.

"And, what are we going to do about getting married I don't really want to wait till after the baby is born like Ted and Tracy I want to marry you sooner than later." She, hadn't thought of their engagement in days everything else has been on her mind lately like the pregnancy, her and the baby's health, her job, doctors appointments and avoiding their friends which included getting her own place to live so they (like Lily popping by unannounced earlier) won't find out that she's pregnant and back together with Barney.

"In fact, we should've never ended our marriage now that we both know it was a rash decision and a huge mistake." If, he could take it back he wouldn't take that out he would tell her that he was in a bad place and his bad mood had nothing to do with her. And, she would talk to him about her emotional distance from him which caused their marriage to end when they both didn't want that.

But, what's done and done they can't go back and fix it they could only just move on and start fresh as they are right now after finding each other again after months of pain and heartbreak.

"I know, I regret that so much you don't know how much. But, there's an issue that might be hard to overcome." She, has one problem with getting married right now and that's her pregnancy.

If, she's going to get married it'll have to be soon because she'll start to show and she doesn't want to look bad when they get married again. So, if they're going to do this it'll have to be soon not only because of her pregnancy and showing, looking bad in pictures. But, also because she really does want to be married to him again and regrets the divorce, she kind of pretends it never happened and they're still married because it feels as though they never divorced.

"And what's that?"

"The fact that I'm pregnant and if we get married later on in the pregnancy our friends will find out before we get to tell them and I also don't want to look like a bloated whale in the pictures. Our first wedding pictures were awful since you were past out and it was awkward looking." Although, the pictures during the ceremony and after were pretty great and came out picture perfect as Barney's pictures always do.

"So, we get married in a week. After, this weekend since I already agreed to this boring weekend at Ted's house. So, I can call in a favor from the mayor maybe he can officiate?" They, both know the mayor so getting him to marry them won't be too hard. He, can call him tomorrow to ask him this favor he likes both of them and thinks so highly of Robin that he gave her the key to the city after that horrifying helicopter incident.

"Okay. Lets do it, lets get married next weekend." She, couldn't contain her excitement she hasn't been this happy in along time but being with Barney had always felt good, and nature it's always so wonderful to be with him and now they're going to be a family she never thought that this would come true and she's ready to be married to him again.

"Okay, then hopefully we can get him to marry us next Sunday it's his downtime he might be free to marry us." She, couldn't wait any longer, after a minute she lunged at him kissing him hard because she's truly grateful that he's in her life again the way he should be and they're happy for the first time in three years.


	12. There's An Issue Arising

_A/N: I originally was going to do something different for this chapter but as I wrote the chapter I kept thinking that this was a better idea than my original idea so I went with it. FYI, Barney and Robin have a solid right now but it won't be easy for them down the road especially with their friends, so the gang is going to be even more distant than they have been but no worries B/R are solid and happy after the bumpy road back to each other they're planning for the baby and enjoying being together. The wedding will still be on but they won't get married for a while because things will get in the way of that but they are kinda married already so that's a good thing._

 _Enjoy the chapter though hope ya'll like it._

* * *

 _We have a problem_

After, leaving the little get-together with the gang he immediately took out his phone and texted Robin. This, get together didn't go as well as he hoped it would. Even, though he got out of the awkward situation his friends got him into by asking so many questions and giving him disappointing looks and awkward questions he tried to dodge but they didn't stop asking and now he has to warn Robin that their little plan might just backfire on them.

 _What do you mean? Did something go wrong at Ted's_

He texted back right away.

 _Yes, a lot of things I am on my way back to the city I will be at your apartment in an hour_

After, that he slipped his phone back into his pocket and sighed. This did not go the way they wanted and now their friends are more suspicious than ever. Apparently, Lily told Marshall about seeing Robin at Barney's apartment when she stopped by the other day, telling him that it seemed a bit weird seeing her there when her and Barney hadn't been talking for the last year. And, then she tells him that there was something very off with Robin and the way she, and Barney had been acting when she saw them interacting together. She said that there is something oddly different about Robin which Barney immediately dodged telling her that Robin is fine. Then, she asks him (Barney) about why Robin was really at his apartment which he didn't really know how to explain without giving everything away so he lies and says "we were just talking, she came by to see how I was doing since the last time we saw each other we barely made eye contact and left without talking to each other." And, then he said that they are still friends and always has been. Which is true, but yeah that is definitely the understatement of the decade, at least Robin had a point about that one.

They are friends, just friends who had an awkward run-in after going through a painful and heartbreaking divorce which they now know was a huge mistake and could have saved their marriage by talking about the pain of losing their baby. But, they had talked about it more now than they ever had and are better because of the current pregnancy. They, had gotten closer, more closer than ever before because of their one night stand (if you want to call it that) but they are closer, wiser and happier because they talked about what happened in their marriage and are better because of that experience. Going, through that hard time made them realize that communication had stopped between them and they stopped talking to each other and telling each other whatever was on their minds. But, when they lost the baby they both shut down and didn't know how to talk about it or forget the most tragic part of why they ended up giving up when that was the last thing they should have done.

Barney, waited on the train platform for the next train to arrive thinking about what had happened in the last few hours. Sure, at first it was like usual between the old friends but then the questions started to come and it got pretty awkward and weird after that. He, tried his hardest to get out of the harder questions that were thrown at him but when he didn't answer right away or in the way his friends hoped he started to get really nervous and started doing what he used to do when he was single.

"Guys, I'm not talking about this I thought I was coming here for a get together not coming to get interrogated." He was frustrated with all these questions but his friends just didn't want to stop and so he started randomly telling old stories of the past when he was single.

"So, anyway this chick I was talking to the other day believed that I was a real fighter pilot. And, yeah I totally showed her my cockpit if you know what I mean." Usually, this would work. In the past when he was single his friends believed this kinds of stories but not today…

"Ew, Barney I thought by getting divorced it would have made you grow up but apparently I was wrong. You never change." He, would have said yes I have changed, I've changed more than you think but not now and not in this conversation because Lily knows him better than anyone.

But, the questions didn't stop there. The others had questions too.

"So, I hear that Robin was at your apartment. That must have been pretty weird huh? Your ex wife showing up at your door unannounced. Are, you sure you're okay with how the divorce happened?" No, I'm not but we've talked about it for the last month and we're fine. In fact, we're together and are having a baby. But, of course he didn't say that he just said. "Yeah, I'm fine seeing Robin again was a little weird," that was true, their encounter at Maclaren's was surely awkward but being with her again wasn't. In fact, it was the best sex I and we have had in quite sometime. But, yeah it was awkward at first but if that encounter never happened then we wouldn't be together right now or be having a baby together either. All he says is "but, we talked and we're good now with everything. Sure, it was awkward for a while but we are still friends after all." They don't want to lose each other, this is true being friends the first time the broke up was the only way to keep each other in their lives because as tough as the breakup was at the time. Going back to being friends really helped their relationship grow, and it only made them realize that they were in love and wanted to be together.

So, they pined and cried over each other for the next few years after that breakup and it only made the relationship stronger and more real once they got back together. But, that divorce really killed them and both know now why it all ended and where it went wrong. They, are more mature and grown because of everything they had gone through, and the loss of their baby and this pregnancy made them understand that losing each other again wasn't an option. And, now they're both happy and ready to start a fresh relationship by being a family and he's more than ready to be a father and he knows that Robin is ready to be a mother the loss of their baby only made this pregnancy something that both really want.

After, a few minutes waiting the train comes and he goes on it ready to go back to the city and to Robin. Because, this day was hell for him and he couldn't wait to get out of that awkward situation fast enough. Being, around his friends only made him realize that he needs to be with Robin because she's the only one he cares about right now. His, friends can talk all they want about him, they can say what they want and give their disappointed looks but sitting there and listening to them talk about Robin the way they did it made him mad, and he realized that they just made him realize that Robin is more important and his life with her is where he needs to be so he left the house knowing that his friends will not stop until they know what's going on with him and Robin. But, talking about their relationship and rudely calling Robin names that crossed the line for him and that's why he stormed out and is on his way back to see Robin.

On the train, he thought about a lot of things from what happened with the gang to how happy he is right now that he has Robin back and they are going to be parents. The smile on his face when Sandcastles came on on his iPhone made him think back to their first night together. It was incredible, he would never forget that night, because that's the night everything changed for him and for Robin too. Being with her, it was like all his fantasies coming true but it was nothing like he dreamed of in his mind. It was just something he never experienced before that night, he had never felt anything for anyone or let him feel it for anyone but with Robin it was different. It was real. It was amazing. It wasn't just sex for him that night it was so much more. Sleeping with her is one thing but passionately making love like that, like they have done that many times before felt incredibly raw. It was new, it was exciting and the passion, the way her lips felt against his the moment she kissed him. The way she looked at him when they went to her bedroom, she was lying there on the bed looking up at him with want and lust in her eyes but a hint of something else... the look of need. It was a night of passionate need more than the want of the moment when she first kissed him on the couch. The moment they connected their bodies, felt like they were connected for all eternity. In those few minutes from the couch to her bedroom he knew that this would change everything for them but he didn't care… all he thought about was Robin's lips and then she whispered in his ear 'bedroom, now' she pulled him to her bedroom and from there on it was like an explosion of a million different thoughts and just two bodies connecting in a way both felt in that moment that there's something there between them. That night of just one kiss lasted a lifetime of love for them but neither knew it would lead to that when they slept together that night but they did know it would change everything.

As, his thoughts continued and more songs played songs that reminds him of his relationship with Robin. The train stops, in Grand Central putting all of his thoughts to a stop too. He gets up and texts Robin telling her he'll be at her place in a few minutes. He gets into a cab and goes straight to Robin's new apartment taking the elevator up to the 16th floor.

The door was open which he knew because Robin said she left it open for him so he enters but she's not there so he calls out.

"Robin, I'm here." She replies back "In here." Following the voice he goes back to her bedroom to find her lying on the bed with her laptop on her lap.

"Hi. So, what exactly happened?" She asks, but he doesn't immediately answer he gets undressed but keeps his socks and under shirt on then slips into the bed on the other side pulling himself over to get closer to her.

"They asked too many questions." Is all he says at first before starting to kiss her neck softly. They, both close their eyes in that moment but then open them a minute later.

"Hey, what happened?" She asks, knowing that when he's doing this it means that something big happened. Either, he's upset, horny or both and now it gets her worried even more so than when he texted her before coming back to the city.

He keeps kissing her neck slowly going up and down in a repeated pattern because he doesn't want to answer her right now.

"Come on, Barney tell me what happened." She says trying to push him away so she could look at him in the eyes.

She sees something she hasn't in quite sometime in his eyes. He's angry, upset and clearly trying to distract himself from talking further which only means that something big went down at the Mosby's house.

"Okay. Well, they asked a lot of questions especially Lily." She thinks it's not that bad, she knew Lily would ask questions it's why they had to think of a plan to get her to stop asking questions.

"What did they say?" She sees his expression go from annoyed to angry back to annoyed and she knows that this is something serious.

"It was okay at first, I mean when I got there it was just me, Tracy and Ted so I wasn't asked anything just how I am doing and stuff like that but once Lily and Marshall got there everything changed." She wants to know everything and with the way his hand had went from her thigh to her stomach in a matter of a second once he started getting serious she knew that whatever Lily and Marshall said it really made him angry and upset which makes her worried and concerned about what it was that they said.

"What exactly did they say?" She asks and he continues.

"At, first the questions were easy to get around. Like they would ask about you and why you were at my apartment the other day. Things like that. But, then they started asking questions about our relationships. Which was fine, I answered those easily but then they started being rude. Well, Lily was rude the others didn't say anything. Lily, at first asked about you looking a bit different when she saw you the other day and then started talking about how horrible you've been towards everyone after we divorced. How, you never talk to her anymore or even friends with her anymore. I didn't says anything about that but then once she started talking about how much of a bitch you were for the way we ended things that's when I had to put a stop to the questions. The way she talks about you, it's like you were never really best friends." She starts to rub his shoulder up and down like he did when he was kissing her neck. This was shocking to her, she thought that Lily was her friend why would she go off about her like that it's just not like her.

Robin, would understand if Lily was mad at her for not talking to her and dodging her phone calls, emails and any kind of chat she tries to establish between them in the days after the divorce but the last time the gang was all together Lily seemed friendly with her, the whole time they talked and smiled like best friends do the only one she wasn't talking to at the time was Barney so what changed between then and now? This is really odd for Lily to talk about her like that and not openly tell her to her face what was wrong. She didn't says anything the other day so why is Lily being this way towards her when she hadn't seen Lily since that get together at Maclaren's last year.

"I-that's weird why would Lily act like that towards me?" This information really gets her thinking because the last time they were all together, Lily seemed happy to see her and they interacted like friends usually do. But, suddenly Lily has some kind of problem with her.

"She's never said anything to me, the time at Maclaren's she seemed friendly and we talked the whole time while we ignored each other and the other day she seemed… wait a minute, she did seem a little I don't know off in someway but it didn't seem odd to me. Then, again she did seem surprised to see me at your apartment and questioned our relationship and friendship. Hum, this is really weird did she say anything else that might have been off to you?" She doesn't know how to react to this, this seems sudden. Lily would never call her names and question her motives it just doesn't seem like her.

"Just that you were horrible about the way we ended our marriage, she blamed you on us breaking up and she hated that you just went off traveling without so much of contact between you two. I think she's mad at you for leaving the way you did." That makes sense, the more she thinks of this the more she thinks that Lily was a little cold to her the other day.

"Well, it was my fault that we had ended our marriage when we shouldn't have done that." She's still mad at herself for letting her emotions over losing their baby get to her it ruined her life and destroyed her friendship with the gang especially Lily.

"No, Robin don't blame yourself for us breaking up it wasn't your fault okay. It was both of us, we mutually agreed to end our marriage and yes we now realize we made a mistake but then we didn't know how to deal with the loss of losing the baby. With that, us not really communicating and you always traveling things were bound to go the way it went. But, we both regret the divorce," he looks at her to make sure she's still in agreement that they made a rash decision at the time and regret the way things had ended when they know now that it was not the right decision to make when they both still loved each other.

She, nods and smiles lightly. She does regret the way things had gone between them and does kind of blames herself for slipping away from him and their marriage in the last few months of the marriage. Losing, the baby was a big part of why their marriage ended up becoming something they couldn't get around, they couldn't put the breaks on their emotions and feeling so they pushed each other away, so far away that it led to them ending their marriage too soon.

"Then, the only thing that matters now is that we're together and having a baby. Us, ending our marriage might have been the easier way of dealing with our loss but it was definitely the worst way to deal with it when we now know that it was the wrong way to deal with it. Look, I love you so let's agree to put this behind us and move forward because in less than 7 months there will be someone else that needs our attention and if we keep talking about this and overthinking about it we will only become like we did before we ended out marriage and I don't want to have the baby here with us still arguing and talking about this. We, ended the marriage but it didn't mean we stopped loving each other. I'm not sure why Lily is mad at you but it doesn't give her a right to be mad when you didn't do anything wrong, it was the both of us and we made the mistake on our own. The best thing we can do now and move on and start new. We are going to get married, are you still up to getting married this up coming weekend because we can postpone it?" He really wants to make sure that she's up to getting remarried because if she isn't then they can wait to get married after the baby is born.

"I don't know, truth is I think I should talk to Lily before we discuss any wedding plans." She's thought about this in the last few minutes and she thinks if she doesn't talk to Lily then this will drag on and they will never really be friends again and she doesn't want that to happen especially at this time when she needs her best friend even though she can't tell her that she's pregnant or back together with Barney she can at least see why Lily's so mad at her.

"Okay, we'll wait to discuss getting remarried until the time is right we can even wait until after the baby is born." He would rather marry her yesterday in fact he knows now that they shouldn't have been so quick to end their marriage but because this Lily situation will stress her out he thinks it's best to wait to get married.

"I still have my rings and we still have our marriage license so we're basically married already. Plus, I think of us as married, so we'll put off getting remarried but I will take the rings and put them on a chain around my neck that way nobody will know that we're back together. Nobody, will find out about the baby yet, I would rather nobody find out at all at least until we're both ready to tell them and until after the baby is born." He agrees to this, he also thinks of them married already the divorce isn't a factor in their relationship anymore. They are in a good and solid place in their lives so talking about the past will only make things awkward again and neither want that to happen.

"Okay, we'll put this off for now. You need to work things out with Lily first and then we can focus on the baby and other things." She nods, and pulls him in for a kiss then pulls away but keeps her hand on his face.

"I love you, Barney and I would marry you tomorrow if we could but for now let's get some sleep I can deal with this Lily situation tomorrow." He smiles and pulls her back in to kiss her again this time not breaking the kiss, it only got more heated and passionate as the kiss continued.

They, hadn't made love like this in along time the feeling of being intimate like this again felt like they never divorced. It felt like they never broke up and went through that rough time but now they are better because of it and are ready to see where their future will go from here. This, night wasn't romantic or rough like the time they ran into each other after the divorce was final. This time, it was needed. They made love for the first time in three years. The love making was slow and passionate but both didn't want it to end so they kept this up for 45 minutes then the kissing became more of wanting than needing and both needed this relief more than anything else.

Come the next morning things were perfect between the couple but what Robin will find out it will change things between her and Lily, maybe not for good but things won't be good after their meeting that afternoon.


	13. The End Of A Friendship (New Beginning)

A/N: This was going to be different at first in my mind but I thought the way this chapter turned out is better. You don't have to wait much longer for them to get married that will happen in the next chapter but as the story goes on it will get complicated for B/R and the gang but don't worry B/R are together and happy and ready to have their baby which will be the focus of the chapters after the next one.

Happy Halloween, I through in the crappy party they had in the failnale but did a slight twist on it. Enjoy!

* * *

"So what did exactly happen with Lily?" It's been five hours since Robin had seen Lily. Since, coming back from lunch Robin had been really depressed and Barney wondered what happened between the two friends. He had been getting worried since she came back because she just went right to the bedroom closing the door behind her and not talking. Barney, thought to give her some time alone before going to the room to talk to her about what happened between Robin and Lily.

He, wrapped his arm around Robin after he joined her in their bed a few hours after Robin came home from seeing Lily. He, pulls her into him then whispered the question he wanted to know. It seemed like she had been crying since returning home but she tried to clear her throat and wipe her face and eyes with her hand before speaking in a light tone.

"It seems like my former best friend had a lot to say about me leaving our group. And, even more to say about our relationship." She started saying. She sounds really sad but with an undertone of mad and Barney silently thought to himself what exactly did Lily say to Robin to get her so sad and d-friend her. Or, is it that Lily stopped being friends with Robin?

"Okay, so what did she say and why aren't you no longer friends with her." Robin slowly started to tell Barney every detail of what happened at lunch earlier this afternoon.

* * *

"So, how are you Robin it's been a while since we've had some girls time." Lily says after meeting Robin for lunch after Robin called her after she found out from Barney that Lily was talking badly about her the other day.

"I'm okay. How are you?" Robin wanted to ease into this conversation as best she could because she didn't know what will happen as the conversation continued. All, that Barney said was that Lily was talking about her and her and Barney's relationship but she didn't know why so she braced herself for whatever Lily's problem is with her before getting into the gist of this conversation.

"Good. So, what was so urgent that this couldn't wait until I had some free time to catch up?" Lily, seemed to be a little off, Robin thought at first. She wonders why Lily has this odd attitude towards her all of a sudden.

As the conversation continues, Robin could sense that Lily isn't happy being alone with her which to Robin is really odd cause she's never been this cold to her ever since they known each other. So, Robin's instantly in tune with the tone of Lily's voice as they continued talking and it just keeps getting weird and kind of rude which rubbed Robin the wrong way that's why she ends up saying…

"Okay, what the hell is wrong with you Lily? You've never talked to me like this before, what is up with this attitude all of a sudden?" Robin, uses the same annoyed tone that Lily has been using since Lily came to this lunch meeting today.

This, seemed really odd and Robin wonders why her best friend is suddenly so annoyed and angry with her. Barney was right, Lily was acting really unkind and unfriendly towards her when he was at Ted's house. Suddenly, Robin gets fed up with her attitude.

"You seemed to be like this since you came by Barney's last week. So, what's going on with you why are you acting like this with me. I'm supposed to be your best friend." Robin's tone went from angry to annoyed to sad as she talked because she just doesn't understand why Lily is acting this way towards her and she's worried that she did something wrong to get this odd behavior and attitude from her.

"Your leaving. That's what's going on with me." Lily says still using the same tone of voice but in a more lower tone.

"I thought that's why you suddenly seem to be mad at me. But, why? You seemed fine when we all met up two years ago." Robin, understood the reason why Lily's so mad at her but she still doesn't know the reason why she was okay two years ago but now it's like they were never friends. Like, Lily was never her friend and this makes Robin sad.

"It's the way you left, Robin. When we met up two years ago I thought we wouldn't be apart, but then you started traveling. You promised all of us that you'd be there for the big things that happen in our lives but you were never there." Now, she understands more why Lily seems so mad at her and why she's got this attitude towards her since last week which was the first time in two years that they saw each other.

"I know. I'm sorry I wasn't there but work got so busy and I was always going from one place to another every day, month, months, year it all became too much so I couldn't be in one country and be in New York it was impossible to be here and I'm sorry for breaking my promise." And, that should have been it. An, easy apology for leaving and not keeping in touch or coming to whatever big event happens in the gang's lives but it wasn't.

"You weren't there for the biggest events in my and Marshall's lives in the last two years." Lily, says sadly but also using the same upsetting tone she's been using.

"What do you mean?" Robin ask, wondering what she had missed in the last two years that caused her best friend to be this mad at her.

"You weren't there when I opened my art gallery last year." That, date wasn't good for her she was in China. She wasn't informed of this event at the time so she wasn't aware until after Lily's gallery opening. Robin was going to call Lily to congratulate her but she got busy and forgot.

"I am so sorry for missing that. I was in China, it would have been so hectic coming to the states at the time plus I didn't know about that until after you opened the gallery." It's should have ended this conversation but it didn't.

"And, you weren't here for Marshall's party when he became judge six months ago. And, for Daisy's first birthday party which I invited you to but you never responded to it." Marshall's party was in May, she really did want to go to that but it was around her and Barney's wedding anniversary, it was just to hard to be around a happy environment with Barney being present. Being around him, at even that time was still too painful for her so she didn't respond to the invite but called Marshall herself to congratulate him.

"I'm sorry, Lily. That time, it was just too hard to be around Barney. But, I did call Marshall and congratulated him." The mention of Barney only brought up the reason why he left Ted's house the other day and the conversation continued to be very intense between the two women.

"But, you and Barney split on good terms why would you still be not able to be around him?" Lily, wouldn't understand the pain she was in for the two and a half years after they divorced. Nobody, would understand that or the real reason she couldn't be around the gang with all of her friends kids. It was just too difficult, emotional and personal. The only person who would understand this is Barney, at the time they weren't even on speaking terms and were too bitter and sad over the divorce. But, now they know that the divorce was a mistake and all the pain they were feeling was because of the loss of their unborn baby. Nobody, would understand that. It was the worst time in Robin's life. She lost her baby, her and Barney's baby and then months later she lost the love of her life because they both couldn't deal with the emotions over the loss of their child.

"Yes, but I," she sadly looks away trying not to start crying but then looks back at her friend and says. "it wasn't a good time for me. I wasn't really over the divorce so I couldn't be around him." Is what she came up with in that minute. Being, around Barney caused her a whole other type of pain that even now is still there in her heart and in her mind. Losing Barney on top of losing their baby, it was not a good time even if it was a more recent event in her friends lives.

"Wait. Are you saying that you aren't over Barney?" This statement kind of changes the tone of how the conversation was going and both of them thought it would be over with so they could go back to normal but it wasn't over.

"N-no, that isn't what I'm saying." But, it is she thinks to herself. She couldn't quite tell Lily the pain of the divorce, being around Barney and the gang it was too much so she kept busy to ignore the pain she was feeling in the last two years.

"I'm saying that I wasn't over the divorce but I am now." She tries to smile lightly, this is true because her and Barney are happy and have moved passed that time in their lives. They are having a baby and are engaged again, things are better than ever but Robin couldn't tell Lily this which is why the conversation turns back to being serious.

"Okay. Speaking of Barney. I saw him the other day, as you knew because you were at Barney's place when I stopped by last week. When, he was in White Plains last weekend he seemed a little mad at the questions we were asking about you then he just ran out and we haven't heard from him since." Robin, knows that Barney was so upset over the things that were said that when he came back to her apartment he was so upset that he couldn't even talk to her right away when she asked him what happened on that day. But, after a while he did tell her what happened at Ted's house over what happened but Robin is still unclear on what exactly went down when Barney was at Ted's.

"I wouldn't really know why Barney was upset or what happened between you guys but trust me when I say you shouldn't be mad at Barney for leaving the way he did." Truth, is. If she wants to keep from telling Lily that she and Barney are together and having a baby she needs to tell at least some of the truth, which is Barney mentioning to her what Lily was saying at the time so she plays this off as Barney having a right to leave because from what she knows Lily really went off about her and their relationship which was crossing the line of being rude and nasty about something that should be between her and Barney. Their friends really need to stop butting into their relationship which is why they didn't tell them they were divorcing until a week after the papers were drawn up and were signed the day before they all met up in White Plains.

"It's not him I'm mad at. It's you, who I'm mad at for leaving and not talking to me or coming to those special events in our lives." But, it still doesn't explain why Lily was being a bitch about her and her relationship with Barney so Robin wonders if her leaving is the real reason why she's suddenly so angry with her.

"What exactly are you mad about that concerns me?" Robin asks, this conversation seems to be going in circles back to Robin and it's making her more madder which she was hoping not to be but it's not turning out the way she was hoping this conversation would go.

"After you left and started traveling more you never called or stayed in touch with me. I thought we were best friends, but then you leave and I never heard from you for two years." Oh, so this isn't really about Robin it's about her, like it's always been.

"So, you're mad at me because I didn't stay in touch with you for two years?" Now, this conversation really turns for them and both women are on the edge of tears.

"Yes. Look, it's nice you got your dream job and all but you didn't have to completely shut me and all of us out of your life the way you did. I just, I thought we'd all still be in each others lives even if you traveled but you weren't." Robin silently wondered why Lily is mad at her and also why Lily was saying all those awful things about her last weekend.

"But, my leaving doesn't really solve the question about why you're acting like such a bitch towards me lately. Barney, told me you said some really awful things so what's that all about?" She asks, now mad instead of sad and it just gets more serious towards the end of this conversation.

"So, you two do talk." Lily says, shaking her head clearly not happy that she and Barney are talking after being apart for two and a half years. "I thought with all the stuff that happened between you and the bitter divorce you weren't talking at all. Which brings me to why I'm mad at you." Robin, continues to feel awkward as she sits moving uncomfortably in her chair.

So, this isn't just about her it's also about Barney too. This conversation really did take a U-turn, now it's about Barney and not her and Lily's friendship.

"Barney. You really hurt him." Robin thought 'huh' to herself wondering why Lily is so upset about what happened with her and Barney.

"I know." And, this came out right away because she knows that they were both hurting but she couldn't really tell Lily that she knows about what Barney went through after the divorce and she doesn't and tries to stay calm and not give away how she found out about how Barney was dealing with their divorce.

"He, was miserable for weeks when you went on that trip to London it took a whole year for him to really be himself again and we all know what happens when Barney's single. He throws himself onto any woman who will allow him to, I had to go to a bar one night to take him home because he got so drunk he couldn't even walk straight. He, slept around a lot and didn't care about anyone's feelings including himself, and that Halloween after you two split, you weren't there either when I was hoping you would go but you didn't come. But, at that party Barney hit on several women and was clearly unhappy and upset because of the divorce. I tried to help him through that hard time but he wasn't taking the help I was giving him. We all tried to be there for him but we were all really busy. You not only left us you also left Barney and he was not over the divorce or you even if he didn't say he was, I knew he was because I know him. He wasn't happy, Robin and the divorce took a toll on him more than we could deal with." This brought Robin to tears, she was trying to not get too emotional during this conversation but once Barney was brought up she couldn't hold them back anymore.

"Believe me Lily, I know he was unhappy we've talked recently and we're okay now. We're friends again, everything's back to normal between us now." Which is true, they are back to normal but they aren't friends which is something she couldn't tell Lily so she says they are friends which is the more easier way to explain what had been happening lately with her and Barney.

"I-I just don't understand why you left like that it caused a lot of heartache for all of us and even more so for Barney." Robin wipes her eyes and tries to pull her emotions together to talk.

"I, just had to leave it was hard for me to be around everyone especially Barney but I am sorry for hurting everyone." This should have been it and the friends should have just dropped the subject but it wasn't the end.

"I, love you Robin but after everything I think we should maybe stop being friends cause it's clear to me that you don't care about us anymore to be in our lives." This shocked Robin, Lily's ending their friendship that's something she never thought would happen and was scared of happening but it is and she doesn't think she can change her mind about this.

"But, I never meant to hurt you guys. I was just going through some stuff, but I'm fine now and I'm passed it (her and Barney are passed it) I don't understand why you want to stop being friends when I didn't want to hurt you, my leaving wasn't because of you." It was because of Barney but she couldn't say that.

"I'm sorry Robin, but I think it's best we stop being friends." And with that Lily gets up and gathers her stuff and then quickly adds "I'm sorry." Then she leaves, leaving Robin sitting alone with tears coming fast down her face.

* * *

"So, that is what happened." Robin says after she finishes telling him what happened with Lily earlier this day.

"Oh, I'm sorry Robin. I didn't think whatever Lily's problem was, was this serious. I never thought she would stop being friends with you after all these years." Barney tells her, he wonders why Lily didn't just tell him this instead she said some really mean things about Robin and that's why he left so suddenly last weekend.

"I, just don't understand her reasoning behind her decision to stop being my friend. I didn't do anything to her, not intentionally to have her stop being friends with me. It just doesn't seem like her, after all these years of knowing her and all the things we've gone through together I never thought Lily would ever want to stop being friends with me. After, what she told me this was all because of you not me, so why would she do that?" She says, turning around in Barney's embrace to face him.

"I don't know, do you want me to talk to her. Maybe I can get her to come around to forgive you after all this has more to do with me than you." She, thought for a second that what he's suggesting would be good, it might just get Lily talking to her again. But, then she thought better of that and decides not to have Barney do this for her.

"No, it's okay. You don't have to do that, I had regretted a lot of things that have happened in the last two and a half years and we've just overcame the number one thing I regret most. If you talk to Lily, she's going to have a lot more questions and with this pregnancy it's just going to cause more stress than I can take so I think it's best at least for now to not talk to Lily, either of us even if I'm sad over losing her as a friend. The best thing to do now is just focus on the baby and us, Lily will come around sometime, she will forgive me and we'll move passed this and be friends again but right now we should focus on us..." Which is the next thing Barney wants to talk to her about.

"Um, I was thinking." He starts, she looks at him to see what he wants to say because from the look on his face he's serious.

"I'm going to lease my apartment." Robin looks at him in shock, she thought he was going to wait to give his apartment up but apparently he's not.

"What? I thought we agreed we'll wait with that." She says, surprised that his look has not changed in the last minute.

"Yes, I know but when you were gone I thought that maybe it's time to move into your place. Even though we agreed to wait. With what just happened with Lily, I think it's time to leave the Fortress behind for good and move in with you, especially now that we have to be close due to your pregnancy." Robin, was shocked at first when he said this but now she thinks maybe he's right and it's a the right time for him to leave the Fortress and move in with her in her apartment.

"You are serious about this? I know you love that apartment you didn't even want to give it up when we were engaged the first time." She's still unsure about this but the more she thinks about it the more she would love for Barney to move in with her so he can be close by if she needs him in the next few months.

"Yes, I am. I want to officially sell the Fortress and move in here, with you because I love you and I need to be close to you in the next few months. I think it's the right time, so what do you say?" In that minute she realizes that she doesn't need Lily's friendship, she has the best friend of her life right here in this bed wanting to give up the apartment he loves so much just to be around her more. It only makes her love him more.

"Okay, I would love for you to move in with me." She says, smiling for the first time this day.

They kiss after this and then pull apart.

"Wow, we're officially going to live together again." Robin says after they kissed.

"I know, I can't wait." Barney's so happy she agreed to this, it was something he should have done sooner and tried when she moved in to his place but since she has a bigger apartment and doesn't live too far away from the Fortress it's the best time to do this with everything that just happened.

"Me neither." She says pulling him into her again kissing him grateful to have him back in her life and making her just as happy as she was that first year they were married.


	14. It's For The Best (A Surprise Part1)

Okay, so this chapter was going to be a little different I originally wanted to do something completely different with what I had in mind for them getting married again but as I wrote this the idea I had changed but i liked the way it turns out. The next chapter will be about them getting re-married so this is a happy time for them and I think this works better than what I had planned originally. Anyway, I wanted to say that the timeline in this right now is January 2019 so that's where this story is right now and Robin is almost four months along so the pregnancy will get more difficult for her. But, for now enjoy this and the next chapter things are only just beginning.

* * *

After, Robin had that conversation with Lily that ended their friendship. She, hasn't taken it well. In the first couple of days after she seemed fine, but after a few days she seemed to be depressed and upset over losing her best friend. Sure, Lily had her reasons for not wanting to be friends with her but after some time Robin thinks the reason Lily stopped being friends with her is because Lily stopped caring about her. So, after a few days Robin had thought and thought about their conversation more leaving her a little heartbroken but also sad about how their conversation had gone.

But, she tried to put that conversation out of her mind to officially have Barney move in to her apartment, to live with her again after three years. It's quite crazy with all the things that have happened in the last few months she didn't think her friendship with Lily would end, but then Barney tells her he's going to sell his apartment and move in with her to be close to her when she needs him during this pregnancy and also because he loves her more than keeping his apartment even if the apartment isn't that far away from hers. So, that following Friday after Barney returns from work they start the move from his place to hers. With, Robin not able to stand on her feet long he gets a moving van. Now, his apartment is still not rented out yet but he did just put it up for rental earlier this week so he hopes the apartment does get rented. Until, then he's going to move in with Robin making his move official while still going back and forth from his apartment to hers whenever he needs to. The, move didn't take long, only two hours because he already had packed up the things he needed to bring to Robin's and had other things put in storage. So, he was ready to move to Robin's while still going back to his apartment when he needed to.

"Well, that didn't take too long." Barney says, after officially putting down his last box of belongings on Robin's living room floor.

"Nope. I'm glad it wasn't long, and I'm so happy that you moved in here with me. After, everything that happened with Lily you made me happy again with you moving in here." She, says smiling, frowning then smiling again realizing that whatever happens from here on, at least she has Barney by her side and on her side. No, matter what happens in life she knows he will always be there, this was the whole point of him moving into her place.

"Yeah, I'm glad I'm living here too. I really have missed being around you, but now I get to be around you and our baby all the time." He smiles brightly, happier than he's been in years, since the divorce. Maybe, Lily had a point on Robin not being around much and him not being happy after the divorce. He thinks it's not right for Lily to be angry at Robin because it wasn't her fault they divorced, it was their fault, both of them are at fault for getting things too far to overcome and getting that quick divorce after now knowing they could have just talked and then they would realize why they were so unhappy.

"I've missed you too, I'm so happy you made this decision we are happier now than we've been in a long long time and I want to try to put this whole Lily thing off my mind." He's really glad she's going to let this slide at least for now because she knows she can't get stressed out due to her pregnancy and if she lets this get to her too much it will stress her out.

That was the day Barney moved in but after a couple of weeks she started to think more about what went wrong with Lily and why she stopped being friends with her which made her depressed and sad that's when Barney came up with a great plan.

"Hey, Robin are you alright?" He asks, after coming home from work. He, knew that Robin had been really depressed lately, he didn't want to bring up the reason she's feeling like this so he doesn't. However, the more she becomes depressed the more he worries about her.

"I'm starting to worry about you." He continues while she's still quiet and ignoring him. She, had been sitting on the couch passing the time doing some work on her computer when he came home, this is where she's been for the last couple of hours. But, as she sits and tries to get some work done she starts to drift away from her work on her computer to think which is where Barney saw her when he came in the door five minutes ago.

He's been worried about her all week. She, seemed to be okay, herself last week but suddenly she's acting really quiet and withdrawn so this change in demeanor has him worried because he could already see that she's starting to stress out about this whole Lily thing and that's not good for the baby or herself so the more she acts like this the more concerned he gets.

He, sits down next to her on the couch removing her laptop from her legs. She, had been staring at the computer for the last half an hour and didn't realize that Barney was there or that he sat down next to her or the fact that she doesn't have her laptop on her lap anymore. Barney, places the computer on the coffee table leaving it open so not to erase her work then turned back to a still quiet and withdrawn Robin who is now staring at the big screen TV in front of her. Yes, in the week he moved in he also took one of his big screen TV's and brought it to Robin's. What, they had discussed and are planning to do is sell one of the TV's, the one that was in Barney's bedroom is getting sold after the apartment gets rented so he's keeping it for now but will sell it once the apartment is rented. He's had some offers for the apartment but hadn't met with anyone yet due to schedules. Then, they are going to get a smaller big screen TV for the bedroom the miniature version of the bigger ones he has.

"Come on Robin, talk to me." He says after placing a concerned hand on her right hand.

She, still remains staring and being quiet and he's allowing her to talk when she wants to but this change in attitude all of a sudden is really worrying because he had thought that she would put this whole thing with Lily off her mind, and now that he's officially living with her and they're happy, she should be happy and forget what happened with Lily, put it behind her at least for now so she doesn't stress herself out over something she can't really change. He had wanted to fix this, he wanted to talk to Lily but Robin didn't want him to so he kept quiet on this, at least for now but he has thought about it from time to time, trying to see Lily's perspective on why she so abruptly ended their friendship when according to Robin, this had to do with him not just Robin and her friendship with Lily. So, this sudden mood change really worries him and he hates to see her like this when she seemed so happy two weeks ago when he moved in.

"It's this whole thing with Lily. I've been thinking lately, while you're at work or not here about our conversation and the more I think the more I start to not understand why she ended our friendship. She, never acted like that towards me before so why the sudden change?" Robin, hadn't said anything or moved since he came home and it took another five minutes for her to say something but when she did, she turns to him with tears showing in her eyes but not fully crying almost ready to have a breakdown because of what Lily said to her and the way she ended their friendship.

"I thought that's why you suddenly seem so sad and quiet. You, shouldn't keep stressing yourself out like this, it's not good for you." He starts to rub his fingers on her hand trying to sooth her thoughts but it doesn't really have the effect it should be having.

"I just don't get it, what is Lily's problem? She was my best friend and suddenly she doesn't want to be friends. We, had the same argument a few years ago and I thought I was going to lose her friendship, and now I did. What, is wrong with me and the decisions I make? Why should it be a concern or any of her business what I should do in my life or how I feel? She just suddenly ends things because she thinks I'm not there for her or even friends the way friends should be to her?" She's, really emotional over this and the more she gets worked up the more she's going to stress out and that's not good for her health and the baby's.

"I don't know. I'm sorry it came to that decision but I don't know what Lily was thinking when she decided to stop being friends. She didn't have to be so harsh and rash with her attitude about whatever it is she's upset about. But, look you need to stop thinking about this because it's not good for you, it's already made you emotional and it's stressing you out. So, please for now wipe this off your mind because I don't want you to get overly worked up over this. It's not good for you and the baby." He's, right she thinks. She still can't completely erase this off her mind but she knows it already caused her stress, stress she doesn't need right now and the concern of Barney's is good. So, for now she's going to stop thinking about it because she can already feel her blood pressure rise and that isn't good.

All, she does next is pulls him in for a hug cause she needs his arms around her. She, needs to feel loved right now and Barney's been so wonderful since they got back together, he instantly calms her whenever she's like this even when she wasn't pregnant, that's one of the things she missed after the divorce. But, she's so happy she has that feeling of closeness, happiness, and compassion again that she missed so much when they were apart.

Later, that night when Robin was taking a shower Barney called up Lily wanting to talk to her about Robin and what happened when they talked two and a half weeks ago.

"Yeah, Lily it's me." He says, keeping his tone light and quiet.

"Barney, what's up?" She asks, wondering why he's suddenly calling her at this time of night.

"Yeah, so I wanted to ask you something and you need to be honest with me." He's trying to be calm about this and not get angry because if he does he will slip and tell her the real reason he knows about Lily and Robin's conversation and then things will unravel and he doesn't want that to happen. So, he keeps himself from getting too angry with her while also being patient in waiting for her responses.

"Okay, what do you want to ask me?" She asks, she doesn't know why he's calling her but she guesses she knows why so she discreetly keeps herself calm while talking.

"So, I ran into Robin last week and she told me that you had seen her and talked to her about me. She said, that you ended your friendship with her and it was mostly because of me. So, why would you end your friendship like that when you two were always best friends and were scared to lose each other?" To, try and be calm and cool about this and not give away things he can't talk about.

"Uh, ha so you heard about our conversation. I um, ended our friendship because Robin was being selfish and she didn't care about any of us anymore and it didn't seem like she cares at all about who she hurts. So, yeah I ended our friendship but it was going to happen even if I didn't see her that day at your apartment. I was thinking a lot about this and came to the realization that it's best we go our separate ways." Lily's tone is a bit harsh is what Barney thought but he keeps his tone calm as he has to not give away anything he shouldn't.

He really wants to yell at her but because Robin is here and the fact that he can't tell Lily about why this sudden change in attitude she has towards Robin these days. He has to remain the way he's talking because he doesn't want Robin knowing that he's talking to Lily because she didn't want him to talk on her behalf. But, the more he talks to Lily the more his mood changes, he wants to yell at her and curse her out on the way she's acting towards Robin but he doesn't instead he asks.

"But, why would you end your friendship with Robin? She didn't do anything wrong, she was just going through a tough time, that is all. Why, would you end years of friendship like that when she didn't do anything to cause you to stop being friends with her." He really doesn't understand Lily, this whole change in the way she talks about Robin makes him angry, not just on her behalf but because this whole situation is because of their divorce which was not her fault, it was their fault, it should be something that they deal with not Lily and this sudden change is so not like Lily it's rude, mean and kind of bitchy for her to be acting this way.

"But, she did. She left me, she left us all and she stopped coming to the gang's events. She, was kind of a bitch in the way she left and it rubbed me the wrong way. I'm sorry, but this is just how I feel, it's best that we take this time apart to figure things out. But, I am sorry that I was bitchy when we talked the other week but I'm not changing me mind." He wasn't going to make her change her mind, but this just makes him even madder because this whole thing is because of him and the divorce so their friendship ending is really unnecessary.

"This is not her fault Lil, this should be between me and her but this seemed to be because of me. You ended your friendship because of me and that's not fair on her when she didn't do anything wrong to cause for this. Maybe..." he really didn't want to do this but this was for the best and for their friendship as well. He needs to part ways with the gang to focus on Robin. This is stressing her out which is not good for her so it's best they all go their separate ways, at least for now until everyone cools off and Robin gives birth. It's for the best, no matter how bad he feels about separating Robin and himself from the gang, it's best for them both to focus on the baby and their life together and let this drama just play itself out. "It's best that we stop being friends, I think it's time to go our separate ways at least for the time being. I can't be around all of this unnecessary drama, it's not good for any one of us. So, I'm sorry Lily but this is for the best." He is saddened about this but for the health of Robin and their baby, they need to be out of each other's lives at least for now because if this continues it will only stress Robin out more than she already is and that can't happy. He can't have this continue, it's not good for any of them.

"But, Barney this has nothing to do with you. I'm still your friend. It's just that I can't be around Robin or be friends with her right now but this has nothing to do with you." Lily's saddened by this sudden decision, but Barney's standing firm on this and not changing his mind despite Lily's cries. He needs to do this for Robin and for them, all. At least for now.

"I know, but it's for the best I'm really sorry. Please tell the gang I said I need to take some time to myself, let them know I still love and care for them but at least for now we need to have separate lives because I can't have this drama in my life right now." He closes then opens his eyes, saddened by this decision but it needs to happen for everyone's sakes.

He hangs up without saying goodbye after Lily shouts out again that this has nothing to do with him. This had to happen, although he feels bad he can't be friends with his friends because right now Robin needs him and that is his focus. Maybe, sometime after the baby is born they can all sit down and talk this out together without so much hostility between them.

So, Barney now knows what happened between Robin and Lily. Even though he's upset and angry with Lily, he can't have this go on so he ends his friendship with Lily as well so he and Robin can move on smoothly with their lives. But, all this drama Barney realizes that Robin has been stressing over this so after hanging up the phone he goes to check on Robin to see how she's doing since she went to go take a shower earlier.

"Hey, Robin is everything okay? Did you take your shower?" He asks, Robin was still in the bathroom with the door closed so he wondered if she took her shower while he was talking to Lily.

"Yeah, I'll be out in a sec just drying off a bit." She says through the door keeping her voice small and soft.

Barney, waits for her to get out of the bathroom but his conversation with Lily is still weighing on his mind. He does really feel bad but knows this will get more out of hand, he couldn't let that happen so he needed to end this situation to prevent anything more from happening. He, knows that Lily will likely tell Marshall and Ted about this decision but he doesn't care, he's doing this mostly for Robin not for himself. Robin, needs him right now so it's not good for her health and the baby's to have this continue.

"Hey, so I was thinking. I know you need to be mostly off your feet so I thought that you need to get some relaxation after everything you've been through in the last few months even years. So, here..." he hands her an envelope he had gotten out of his nightstand draw, he had put it there yesterday after he bought this gift for her hoping she didn't look there during this day while he was at work. But, he had seen her really upset over this whole situation with Lily which is slowly stressing her out so he wants to get her to relax more so this gift will help her do just that.

She, takes the envelope smiling at him wondering what he bought her.

"Two, tickets. Plane tickets and a brochure?" He just smiles taking the brochure from her.

"I got us a week away to the Bahamas. Sun, fresh air and all the relaxation you need right now. After, everything you went through I think you need to get away for a bit. So, what do you say? This Friday we'll get on a plane and go for a little vacation because frankly we both can use it." He hoped that this will get her to relax and forget everything going on it will be good for her and for them to get away for a little bit before her pregnancy gets too difficult. It's for the best for her, he hates to see her stressing out over this whole whatever it is with Lily thing.

She just smiles brightly saying "absolutely, it's like you read my mind." She says pulling him in for a hug.

He is thrilled she loves this idea of his because in just a few days they will be married again and he knows that the bigger surprise will be waiting for her when they get to the Bahamas. He, had been planning this for a week now but hoped that they could hold off on going to the Bahamas since she can't really travel much but he cleared it with her doctor and he said it was okay to go so he booked the flight and the hotel earlier this week at his office. This will be the biggest surprise, well another big surprise for Robin he's done and he knows she secretly wants to marry him so he knows she will love this get away-wedding.

So, on that Friday they get onto a plane heading for The Bahamas after the last three weeks they had. They, needed the sun because it was the dead of winter and January so they need some sunshine and warmth with some quietness after everything that was going on recently. This, vacation will get them to forget and relax and that's what this whole idea of this vacation is about.


	15. A Secret Get Away (A Surprise P2)

AN: Just wanted to say that the part with them trying something new when they have sex in this chapter is not what they did in a previous chapter. This was a different thing they did, but this was fun to write. There is more of this special three part coming. Barney and Robin are happy right now but that won't last, there will be more drama coming for them I just want to get them remarried before that drama starts.

* * *

When, Barney thought up this plan he wanted to do something to cheer Robin up after Lily was so cold to her then dumped her as a friend. So, in the last couple of weeks he wanted to find something that would get her to stop thinking about that and other things, he's seen her stressing out over her friendship with Lily ending but wasn't sure what to do to take her mind off of that situation. After, a few days of thinking, racking his brain to find something to cheer her up. Then, he found that something as he was drifting in and out of work, he was bored with nothing to do. He, came up with the best plan to get Robin to relax and take her mind off of any stressful events or other things going on. That plan, was to take her away from it all, to distress and have a little peace and quiet while also having some fun in the sun. He, thought and thought of places where they can go that has sun, a beach, and a relaxing atmosphere. So, he looked around online at that moment and came upon an advertisement of The Bahamas. He, thought that some place that wasn't too far from the states will do because Robin couldn't do much with how difficult her pregnancy has been, he first thought about Mexico and Florida but those places were always so busy and more kid friendly, mainly Florida in most parts of the state. So, then when he saw this ad for The Bahamas he immediately called up the number on the ad to get more information on what they were trying to show in the ad.

The, lady on the phone said at this time of the year they are promoting the more warmer weather destinations and that ad was a discount of one of the many places they were advertising. After, about an hour he finally got all the information he could get from this ad, booked a flight for two and booked a hotel room in one of the more secure locations on the island. A week and a half later he and Robin are sitting on a plane ready to go off on their little vacation but after booking the plane and hotel he also looked into how the island does weddings. Getting, all the information for that he called the number the hotel gave to him and called. The agency that provides locations and everything people need to get married, gave him everything he needed to book a private ceremony on a beach. He, immediately booked a meeting with the agency for that following Saturday. Without, Robin finding out he hopes. He, will prepare this second wedding ceremony himself, just like he did with his proposal to Robin the first time and their rehearsal dinner. But, instead of a big elaborate gesture like those, this ceremony is small and private just for the two of them.

He, knew that for two months Robin had been wanting to marry him but with all the drama around them and her they decided to hold off on that until the time was right. The, time is right, right now for the both of them. Despite all the stuff that happened with Lily and everything else going on, he knew she wanted to get married and so this surprise ceremony is something he knows she secretly wants. The, ceremony would take place on Sunday at 5 pm, at the beach with the minister or justice of the peace to officiate. Barney, hoped that this plan didn't get ruined with Robin finding out but he is also very excited to finally make her his wife again even though it seems like they never got that unnecessary divorce.

"So, how are you so far?" Barney, had been worried about how Robin would deal with the flight to The Bahamas. This morning she had been a little antsy, a little bit stressed about things like packing for this vacation and worried that she's forgetting something, like the morning they left to Farhampton to their wedding, she was a nervous wreck. The things that's been on her mind lately has her frazzled. She, was running around the apartment trying to get ready to leave to the airport and Barney noticed how worried and depressed she's been lately with everything that happened with Lily. It worried him that she's not going to stop thinking about this or worry about it. She can't really do anything to fix this current mess she's got herself in, but the only way to fix this is to get her to focus on other things. More relaxing things.

"Fine. Although, being on this plane is a little worrying considering I'm not supposed to travel much. But other than that I'm good." She says in a light tone, smiling over letting him know she's fine.

He, just stays quiet for the rest of the flight after he grabs her hand holding it letting her know he's here and they are about to be in the warm weather, on a beach and away from all the chaos. This is how worried he's been about her for two and a half weeks so this vacation and a second wedding will hopefully cure whatever worries and concerns she has and it will get her to relax and just focus on him and each other. That's what he hopes happens on this week away.

They, land in The Bahamas two hours later already feeling a bit better with the fresh island air. The breeze was light and it seems to be a good day weather wise but this first day is all about relaxing, sleeping and making sure she's comfortable, relaxed and doesn't have a care in the world for the week they're here. Getting, remarried this weekend will surely be the thing that will officially get her mind off of anything that's causing her stress or worry, anything that has to do with New York. They, will get remarried and finally be completed the way they should have been in the last four years.

"Wow, this room is fantastic you really out did yourself this time Stinson." He just smiles at her glad that she's starting to take her mind off of the other things going on.

"It is, I had to get one of the bigger rooms with a view of the beach. In this case, it's right on the beach." He tells her, walking over to the outside deck windows, they're doors that open leading to the deck, and underneath the deck is the sand from the beach that's just feet away.

"Come here." He says, opening the doors to show her the view he already knew about when he booked this hotel and this suite.

"Wow, again." She says as she takes in the view of the beach just outside their room. "You were right, this is the perfect view and the perfect room." She says smiling brightly.

It was mid afternoon when they got to the hotel but there aren't any plans for this day and night. Barney had already ordered room service for dinner which would be at 6 but until then he really is enjoying the view and he is not thinking about the beach or the water.

"So, are you tired at all do you want to get some sleep?" He asks walking over to where she is standing on the deck wrapping his arms around her waist. She's still pretty flat in that area but she is showing a little which makes him so happy to know that there's a little human in there, a human they created that would have never been likely to have. But, he or she is in there and he's becoming more and more excited about becoming a dad. He knows she will be an amazing mother, she's already taken care of their child and its not even out yet.

"No, not really. But I do know what we can do instead of sleep." She says, giving him this look that says she wants him, and wants him now.

"Are you sure? I mean with all the precautions you have to take. The doctor said that sex isn't good for the baby at this stage." The baby is still forming, she's only four months and not really showing yet. So, he's unsure that sex is a good thing at the moment for her.

"Yes, I know but he also said that I can still have sex, just not anything too strenuous. Just, regular sex but after about 7 months we can do a whole lot more." She, had an appointment the week before and was told that she can have sex, it was becoming very difficult for her to be around Barney all the time and not have sex when she was horny or bored or both. Usually it was both, but it is okay for her to have sex just nothing too extreme, more like making love kind of sex which is something they rarely do unless it's a special occasion or they feel romantic like on one of their birthdays or a holiday. So, since they're on vacation she doesn't think it's going to be a bad thing to do since they have a whole week to enjoy each other and a little, okay a lot of sun.

"Well, in that case." He says kissing her. He at first wanted it to be a slow more intimate kiss but as soon as his lips touched hers she's gabbing onto him and wrapping her arms around his neck deepening the kiss. She wants it, he could tell but right now he just wants to start this off slow and not rush. After all, they are here for a week, a whole entire week with nothing but enjoying each other and enjoying their time away from the city.

He, gently picks her up not roughly like he does whenever they are quick to get each other undressed and brings her over to the king sized bed gently lowering down on it. She looks up at him, and for the first time in a while she feels finally at peace. She's in love, having a baby and despite all the drama back home she really is happy and ready to make this fresh start with Barney. The only man she's ever truly, wholeheartedly loves. As, they made love, in a very slow pace they both realize that they're happy. They, have each other and soon a little boy or girl they don't need anything or anyone else right now but each other.

"Well, that was surprisingly really different." Robin says, as her heart rate calms lying in bed with her awesome fiance. Nothing, else can be better than having him to wake up to again. She had missed that when they were apart. Making love like that, she's never felt more loved than she does right now.

"Yeah, I wanted to show you how important you and our baby is to me. I was a little worried that this might not be good for the baby so I tried a different move and it somehow worked you sure did orgasm like twice just in those last few of minutes. I actually liked that pace, it was something new for me and for you to enjoy since you're pregnant and can't have the normal things we do when we have sex." True, she thought. Even though she would have liked more impact there was something very real, very sweet, very intimate and very personal for them to make love this way which is something they never did before. It was always quick, sometimes rough, sometimes sweet and romantic but nothing as personal as it was just now.

"But, it was something great I never experienced that type of slow pace with a guy before not even you but it's something that I'm surprised to have liked. We, didn't even do it like that on our honeymoon." The, mention of their honeymoon made him smile to himself and think in just two days they will be husband and wife again. Not, boyfriend and girlfriend or fiances or ex spouses. Husband and wife, he can not wait to make her his wife again, for the second time he's marrying the woman of his dreams and is finally happy again after going through that tough time.

"So, I had ordered dinner for us since I knew it would be too late to go out plus I wanted for you to rest and relax here for the first night since you had been stressed out even this morning. I ordered us something and it should be here at 6 so we have enough time to relax and do whatever we like." All, she wants to do is stay in this bed, with him, wrapped up in the blanket and relaxing just as he said he wants her to do.

"That's great, thanks for bringing me here." She says in a low sleepy tone stretching a little to not go to sleep yet. She wants to stay up and enjoy him a little while longer.

An hour later, there was a knock on their door. Barney goes to get it as Robin had drifted off to sleep a half hour earlier. He, tips the man and tells him to leave the food but also be quiet as Robin is sleeping. The, guy leaves, leaving Barney by himself to think to himself. There is so much to do before they get remarried, he needs to call the agency and talk to the woman he had been talking to about the wedding prep. As, Robin slept Barney goes out onto the terrace and calls the woman he needs to talk to the next morning about the wedding.

"Yeah, it's me Barney Stinson." He says, in a low tone hoping it's low enough to not have Robin hear.

"Oh, yes Mr. Stinson I've been waiting for your call." Ariana, is her name. Barney, had been talking with her for the wedding preps he had to do and wanted for the renewal ceremony. She's a really nice woman, and once she knew what Barney wanted she started to make the preps he wanted for the ceremony.

"Um, we are still meeting tomorrow morning but I just wanted to see if you done what you had to do on your end." He knew that Ariana was good at her job, and everyone he had talked to about her said she does a great job for couples and weddings so once Barney told her what he wanted she went right away to the sources she knew would put on the ceremony Barney wanted.

It had to be perfect, something for the both of them to remember for the rest of their lives. Unlike, their last wedding this wedding is simple, sweet, quick and romantic. It was going to be what he knows Robin would like and so he hoped that everything is going smoothly on Ariana's end of things. He wanted this to be perfect, not like their last wedding.

"Yes, everything's great. I will show you tomorrow the beach location and the decorations as well that will be in place two hours before the ceremony that will take place." Great, this is perfect. Soon, he and Robin will renew their vows and be married again, he can't wait he's really getting excited about this surprise. She's going to be blown away.

He, quickly ends the call hoping Robin isn't awake yet to have heard this conversation. He enters the room and sure enough she's still asleep. He goes over to the bed smiling down at his almost wife again, then gently pushes her arm and calls out her name.

"I must have fallen asleep. How long have I been asleep?" She asks as soon as she was awake and aware of what was going on around her.

"Not long, just 45 minutes. The food arrived while you were sleeping so if you're hungry we can start eating." She was a little hungry, the baby is making her get cravings for all sorts of things so she sits up combs her hair back a little then gets up to go check out the food Barney ordered.

"So, I was thinking. Would you like to go shopping?" He asks. Barney had prepared for a couple of hours for Robin to go shopping tomorrow morning while he's off meeting with Ariana, who will show him the sight of their renewal ceremony. He needed to get Robin's mind off of everything happening and shopping would be the best way to do that. Even, though she can't stand around too long, he had hired a personal shopper to help her get whatever she wants which is also something Ariana helped him find.

"Shopping? We, just got here. I want to enjoy the sights too but maybe in a few days. We are going to be here for a whole week." Yes, but he needs for her to be distracted while he's preparing for their renewal wedding so she can't be with him tomorrow morning, and he can't tell her that so he need to do a little persuading to get her to go shopping while he does the preps he needs to do.

"I know. But, I thought that it would be good to start getting things for the baby. We, hadn't really thought about getting anything yet, but you're four months along it's better to start now to get some of it out of the way. Plus, it will relax you more and get your mind off of other things." She's debating, he wants her to not worry that he's not going to be around for a few hours the next morning, he doesn't want to worry her or get her angry with him for not being there with him when she wants to just spend all this time with him. But, he can't do what he has to if she doesn't go shopping and that's not good since he wants to see the place where they're getting married.

"I guess, it wouldn't hurt to start doing some shopping for the baby. Plus, for myself. Okay, I will go. Are, you going to be with me?" She wants him there too, to help her find the things they need to their baby. He tries to not show that he's not going so he smiles lightly and says.

"No, I can't go I have other plans tomorrow morning. But, I got you a personal shopper so you don't have to worry that you're going to be alone or worry about what it will do to the baby. I will join you later on, I won't be gone all day just a few hours in the morning." Well, that settles her mind. She still wants him to go with her but if he's serious and she sees he is, then he's not going to change his mind, and she's not going to argue with him more. She's saddened that she has to spend most of her morning without him though.

"Okay, but don't take too long I want to spend time with you." He smiles to himself then to her, it's sweet she wants to spend this time with him, this is what this vacation is about. But, this is important, what he's doing tomorrow is going to surprise and make her so happy once she finds out the reason he's going to be gone tomorrow.

They, continue eating then watch some TV for the rest of the night. Tomorrow, Barney is going to see the location for their wedding and Robin will be very surprised with this part of their weekend so far. They, have all week to enjoy each other that's what this vacation is all about.

"Okay, I will see you later and enjoy shopping it'll be fun to find some things for the baby and yourself." Barney says the following morning, 9 am he was already suited up in a light blue suit and looks quite handsome Robin thought to herself.

"Yep, and don't take too long I miss you already." He kisses her with a smile and heads out. This is definitely the happiest time in his life, and the second time he will marry her. He loves her more and more each day, that can't and won't change ever again. After, this weekend they will be married and he's so excited to finally be her husband again.

At, 9:30 Barney meets with Ariana for the first time ever. And, he's bouncing with excitement ready to see the spot they, he and Robin will get married at.

"Hi, you must be Ariana?" He says extending a hand to shake the woman who's been a great help to him planning this secret surprise wedding for him and Robin but mostly for Robin. This will be his great grand gesture and it has nothing to do with lying or playing her, although he did lie a little by not telling her why he had left her this early in the morning but this is all for her, all because of her and this will no doubt make her very happy.

"Yes, and you must be Barney." She says shaking his hand with a smile.

"So, I want to get back to my fiancee as soon as possible but I'm excited to see what you came up with for the ceremony." He's worried about Robin and being by herself, but knows she can handle it, at least for a couple of hours while he's here doing the last preps for their renewal ceremony.

"Yes, let's take a walk this way. The beach is right around the corner." Ariana, takes Barney to the exact spot on the beach where he and Robin will be getting married the next day. She hopes he likes what she had planned once she knew what Barney wanted for the ceremony.

"So, this is the spot you and your fiancee will be standing. And, tomorrow this whole area will be decorated with red, yellow, white and violet roses with a heart that would be surrounded by your names and today's date." He already loves this. He had told Ariana about the specific and meaning of the flowers so that detail is something meaningful to both him and Robin.

"And, what about the sandcastles?" He, hoped they could do this and according to Ariana, they allowed sandcastles as a piece of the wedding ceremony for couples. In this case, it's extra special and meaningful to them, after all their relationship and romance started because of that song and she walked down the island to the song at their first wedding. So, he hopes they can still do that for this ceremony, since it's on the beach it's more meaningful and romantic to him and them.

"Yeah, we are still doing that. But, the artist said that he can't do that until tomorrow so that it wouldn't get ruined." That makes sense. He smiles, so glad that everything worked out and Ariana planned this great and romantic ceremony for them.

"Okay, that's great. And, I wanted to be specific with that too. I want a few things that represents my relationship with my fiancee. And, those are… a robot, cigars, guns (they represent our love for laser tag and her love for real guns), a shot glass, a bottle of scotch and a booth, like a booth at a restaurant. I'm not sure about the last one but hopefully the sandcastle artist can do that too." He, hopes that the artist can make a booth, that is a very important thing from their relationship and Barney wanted that but wasn't sure it could be done in the time frame before the ceremony.

"I can talk to him about that but I don't know right now." Well, that also makes sense.

"Alright, let me know soon if it can be done. I really have to get going, gotta meet up with Robin so she doesn't freak when I'm still gone." Ariana smiles and nods her head. Yeah, that's a guy really in love, is what she thought as Barney runs off in the other direction.

Barney, is really happy that everything he wanted for the ceremony is going to be in the ceremony. He, doesn't care if the sand artist doesn't do the booth. Everything else is just perfect, everything he wanted and he knows Robin will love it when she sees it tomorrow, it's going to be legendary… for the second time.

"So, how's shopping?" He says, walking up to Robin who was currently sitting down and drinking some juice.

"Great, glad you're here though I missed you." They, smile at each other and he gives her a quick kiss on the lips.

"Did, you get anything or everything you needed?" He wanted her to get whatever she wanted, there was no money limit it's all already on his card. That's part of the personal shopper experience.

"I got some things, both for me and the baby." That's good. She does seem relaxed which is good because he was worried all morning that she would worry and get bored with him not there with her.

"So, if you're done here we can go eat something if you're hungry." He's hungry a little himself, so he hoped to get here for lunch to have lunch with her.

"Yeah, let's go." He takes the bags that was placed beside Robin on the floor and she gets up and they head towards an outdoor dining restaurant just up the block.

Tomorrow, is going to be the second wedding of her dreams and he can already picture her face when she sees where they will be married. He, hopes everything goes smoothly tomorrow.


	16. A New Beginning (Legenmarried Again P1)

A/N: So, this chapters title is a bit long so for the completed title I wrote that here. This, chapter starts off where the story left off, but from here on the story is focusing on them and their relationship starting with marrying again. This is part 1 of 2 with the wedding taking place in the next chapter followed by them spending the next week in The Bahamas.

* * *

Second Title: A New Beginning (Re...legen...married. Remarriage P1)

* * *

Come the next morning, Barney had it all planned out and to make sure that everything he planned for is still going smoothly as it should, this had to go perfectly for both him and Robin so he wanted for the preps to be done when he calls Ariana to see if things went his way. He, wanted this to be the most legendary wedding, well second wedding of their lives. So, he hoped that everything he planned with Ariana the day before went as Ariana said it would. Because, he wanted for this wedding to go smoothly unlike their first wedding. This wedding, though is the start of their new life together and all the regrets of the past and all worries that they may or may not have right now or in the future, will be put to rest. From, here on out this is a fresh start for them and a new beginning to the rest of their lives. Barney, wanted this wedding to go off without a hitch so the next morning as Robin still slept, he goes outside to the terrace to call Ariana to see if she has everything she told him yesterday under control.

"So, did everything work out?" He asks, in a soft quiet tone so that Robin can't hear him.

Robin, had quite the night after she went shopping the day before. She, was all tired out by the end of shopping, that after they ate they went back to the hotel where she slept for a few hours, then she woke up and they had a late meal together in bed that Barney ordered for them from room service. Then, they watched a movie that was on and then she went to sleep again. The pregnancy, had been causing her to get more tired lately than usual so doing nothing for their first day here, just shopping. Bored her, so she easily got really tired as she waited for Barney to come meet her. But, today... today is a special day for them, so he wanted to be sure that nothing, absolutely nothing goes wrong because this is the beginning of the rest of their lives. With, the baby coming they had to start preparing for that so getting married now, with everything else going on in New York. Was, the right thing to do for the both of them and the perfect time to do it.

"Yes, everything went as planned. The guy who does the sand art will be at the beach at noon to start doing the sand art. And, I am going there in a half hour to start decorating, the set up takes a little longer to do. I wanted to know though, who is going to marry you?" This, was the only thing Barney hadn't told Ariana yet, he wanted to ask Sam again but knew it would go back to Loretta. So, he didn't ask. Plus, this vacation was something he thought of doing on the spur of the things that had been going on back home. He, wanted to cheer Robin up and knew she wanted to get married. But, he also wanted this wedding to be private with just the two of them. But, at the time he booked the trip to The Bahamas he wasn't thinking about getting married. Just, getting Robin away from all the drama back in New York. He, wasn't sure if it was the right time to get married after everything with Lily and everything else that was going on. So, it took him a couple of days to realize that this _is_ the best time for them to get remarried.

The, next thing he did was look into weddings and how they do them in The Bahamas. He asked the hotel he booked two days earlier if there were any party/wedding planners. They, gave him Ariana's number and within the next hour, while at work. He booked a meeting for them to talk in person, after he told her about wanting to get remarried and what he wanted for this renewal wedding as he likes to put it. Because, it seemed like the divorce was not the right way to deal with the loss of their baby. But, now they know they were wrong and rash to go that drastic after losing their baby. They, are both in a good place right now, besides all the drama and things going on back home. He, knew it was the right time to remarry Robin, because he knew she wanted to get married... it was just other things that were going on that prevented them from getting married.

They, feel married already so this second wedding is really just a renewal of vows. They, had been wearing their wedding rings for the last week so getting married now was the perfect, right time to finally put something back together that shouldn't have been broken... their marriage. Barney, was feeling really good about this day and is relieved that everything that what Ariana told him she was doing for him is going as smoothly as he liked.

"That's great. Thanks so much for everything you have done for me and for my fiance. No, we don't have anyone to marry us, I forgot to mention that. Do, you know anyone who would marry us on such short notice?" He, should have asked Sam or someone else. That's why he wanted to just go down to city hall and get married there. But, things had gotten in the way of that so he had to think of something else. The, Bahamas was the perfect place for their renewal ceremony and the beach was something that was important to their relationship, it was one of the first options for them when they planned their first wedding. They, really wanted to elope but decided to go with the big wedding which turned out to be like a month and not three days, with all the drama that was going down that weekend plus the nerves. He wasn't nervous at all now, and doesn't doubt that Robin wants to marry him this time without nerves and overthinking things that causes a breakdown, so this is the right time. It, felt like those three days would go on forever. They, just wanted to get married. So, that's what they are going to do today.

"Yeah, I know people who can marry you. But, hopefully someone's available on such short notice." He, really should have thought about this one very specific thing beforehand but he hoped that someone can help him out so they can get married later.

"Okay. I will meet you at the beach at 12. I have to do something first, but I will be there." He smiles, fully ready to marry Robin again.

They, hang up just in time for Robin to call out for him wondering where he was.

"Yeah, I'm right here." He says, walking back into the room after sighing and putting his phone into his pocket.

"So... what are today's plans after all the shopping yesterday?" She, feels better today. More relaxed, well rested and wondering what they are going to do on this day. He, notices that she looks better as well, so that is a good thing to know. She's happy and well rested, later tonight they are going to remarry and he can't wait. He's giddy with joy, and he knows she will be too.

"Well... not much for this morning. But, I do have plans for us for later." He, says pausing and walking over to the closet just a few fee away from the bed Robin's laying on. He, looks to find the dress he was looking for and had brought along for this occasion this evening. He, takes it out and goes back over to the bed, laying on the foot of it.

Robin, wondered what this is for. Why, does he have her white sundress? She shakes her head wondering what was he up to.

"Um, what is this doing here? I didn't bring it here." She, first asks thinking it's odd for her to see her white sundress lying on the bed so suddenly.

"I know. I brought it... because, I-I have plans for this evening and I wanted you to wear it." He says, trying not to give anything away. He, wanted this to be a surprise for her... not the kind with lying and secrets. But, the kind of surprise that is all about a fresh start. A new beginning. For, him and for her and their baby. So, he wanted this wedding to shock and awe her. Keeping, it a secret for now is the only way for her to be surprised.

"Oh. What are we doing later?" She has a smile on her face, she knows though that he's keeping a secret from her so she lets him tell her what was going to happen later.

"All, I can say is that it's a new beginning for us and it will make you happy." That's, nothing she hadn't heard before from him. But, also knows that he's being a bit cagey about what's going on later this evening. But, she lets that feeling pass, at least for now.

"So, this dress is for that reason. But, for now we're going to sit, eat breakfast and relax for the next two hours." It's 10 in the morning now, Robin had been sleeping all night that's why she's feeling good and looking good this morning. Maybe, this was the thing she needed to get away from everything back home... he was right to get her away from that and to just focus on them. After, all it won't be about just them in a few months. This, is the only time for them to finally patch this marriage back together.

"Okay..." she says, 5 minutes later there was a knock on the door... room service, Barney answers and takes the food back inside the room where he and Robin sit for the next hour and eat breakfast.

Tonight, they are going to be married again but keeping it a secret will make Robin happy. A, surprise that he knows will make her dream of being married to him official again.

After, they eat. Barney goes to take a shower while Robin takes the dress that was lying on the bed and hung it up on a coat hanger. Then, after Barney takes a shower he sets up a bubble bath for Robin so she can relax so she can be upbeat and ready for later.

"Um, Robin can you come here for a sec?" He announced from the bathroom, hoping that Robin heard him. She, did and a minute later she walks into the bathroom to see it lit with candles and rose petals with soft music coming from Barney's ipad.

"What's all this?" She asks, looking around. Obviously, she knows but it's really sweet of him to do this again for her because she had a bath last night too.

"Well, this is your second bubble bath." He, wanted to do another bath for her, not only because she deserves all the relaxation she can get. But, because this is part of his plan for the day.

"I wanted for you to sit, relax and enjoy this bath as well as the day. Because, today is all about you..." Barney, wanted to make this day extra special for her. After, everything that's happened in the last three years, she really needs as much rest as she can get. This, pregnancy has been tough and it's only been four months, and it will get more complicated and tough as the months go on. So, he wanted to let her relax now, before they head to the beach later on. He, was going to step out for a few minutes to go check out the beach. So, having her occupied with something while he does what he needs to do, is the only way to keep her from worrying about him while he's meeting with the sand artist and Ariana.

"Are, you taking this bath with me like you did last night?" She, asks wanting to know if he's going to take it with her because he had last night and it was really nice to get to relax with him and enjoy the bath together. He, would like to but can't.

"No. This bath is all for you. So, no I won't but I want you to enjoy this bath without me. There, is time for us to take another bath together." He smiles, hoping that she'll be alright taking the bath by herself so he can run out quickly to check to see how the wedding preps are going.

"Alright." She says, a little disappointed but it's still nice of him to do this bath for her so she'll accept it and take it without him even though she would prefer him there with her.

"So, I'm just going to go out for a bit but I will be back in about half an hour." This, shocked her. She wondered what he's up to.

"Where are you going?" She's saddened and a little annoyed that he's not only not going to take the bath with her but is also leaving her to go somewhere... he's being very secretive, she wants to be mad but there is a whole week they'll have together here, so maybe she shouldn't be too alarmed with whatever it is he's keeping from her.

"Just, downstairs to talk to the front desk about something and then outside for some fresh air." That's alarming, because he can just go out on the terrace to get air so this is now worrying her a little.

"But, I wanted to spend today with you after you left so suddenly yesterday." He, just looks at her sweetly, smiling lightly. There was a time when she didn't really need him, but now she does. Not just because she's pregnant but because she really just wants him to be here with her for the day. But, this day – she doesn't know is going to be the biggest (well second biggest, or third if you count their rehearsal dinner) surprise of her life and it will no doubt make her very happy in the end of this day.

It's really sweet that she wants him here with her but there is time for them to truly spend time together on this vacation. They just need to get past today, get married and just be happy for the rest of this week which will be all about the two of them.

"I know, don't worry we'll have a whole week to just be together. But, this day will change our lives forever..." again, he wants to say again but doesn't and leaves it like that.

She, needs to understand that he's doing what he's doing for her and not just for him. This weekend, this day and the next week is all about the two of them and getting away from the drama and craziness of New York. He, knows she's taken aback by his sudden tardiness but this is for a reason, she will forgive him later. But, for now he has to go meet Ariana and see how the beach set up is going.

"Alright. But, don't take more longer than a half hour I want to spend the day with you." He, smiles to himself as he was about to leave, he pauses at the door and turns around.

"Don't worry, okay I will be back as soon as I can..." he tells her then plants a huge kiss on her lips. "I'll be back, just enjoy your bath." He, smiles a her after pulling away and says. "By the end of this day we're going to rebuild what we should have never destroyed again." And, with that he leaves but not before Robin tells him... "I will be waiting..." she says just when he closes the door behind him.

Out, in the main room he sighs and takes a deep breath and walks over to the door. This, is going to be legen... wait for it... because he doesn't have to anymore. Dary. They're about to be married again and that's the only thing that matters. She, will no doubt love this epic surprise and will forgive him for his absence the last two days.

Barney, heads to the beach in hopes to meet with both Ariana and the sand art guy to see how everything is going. It, is now 12pm so things with the sand art guy should be just getting started now so that's where he goes first. He, meets him at the foot of the beach where he and Ariana had stood the day before while showing him the beach. The, art guy's name is Shawn as he was told from Ariana when he asked her what the art guy's name is when he first talked to her about the wedding plans.

"Are, you Shawn?" He asks, hoping that this dude is the guy he was coming here to see.

"Yes, that's me. You, must be Barney Stinson." The two guys shook hands, then Shawn took Barney over to where he is starting the sandcastles, already at this hour.

"So, this is the spot where the sandcastles will be and over there..." he points to the end of the beach where the sand meets water to show Barney where he and Robin will be getting remarried at. "Is, where you and your fiance will be to renew your vows. I can do every sand sculpture you asked for but I can't do two benches, as in a booth bench I can only do one because that takes up the length of the beach and the spot where you will get married. The alter, needs to be separate from the sandcastles so there will only be one bench." That's fine, he was worried that Shawn wouldn't do the two benches he originally wanted but that's alright. One, is just fine. As, long as he does everything else he's good.

"Okay, that's fine. So, how long will this take?" He asks, he really wanted to make this a quick meeting so he can go meet with Ariana and then head back to Robin. He's, kind of worried about her being alone but knows she's fine so he wants her to not worry about him, therefore he needs to get back to her as soon as he can.

"About, three hours." Shawn informs. So, give me till 3 it will all be done by then." Well, that's good because it's not cutting the time between finishing the sand art and the time of their renewal ceremony. They, would be getting married at 5 so that is good timing with this.

"Alright, I gotta go meet with Ariana but call me when you wrap this up so I'll know that it's all done." He, wants Shawn to call him so he can move forward with what he needs to do to get Robin to the beach.

Barney, leaves after Shawn says alright about calling him and heads back to the beginning of the beach where Ariana has been waiting for him.

"Wow, so Shawn said he's going to take three hours to do the sand art. I have about 10 minutes to talk to you, I gotta get back to Robin she's been wanting me to spend the day with her so are you going to finish before 5?" He, was definitely in a hurry Ariana sees that he needs to go so she tells him...

"Don't worry, I have everything under control it will all be set up before 5." Great, that makes him not worry about any of the wedding details anymore. The, sand art will be made and the wedding arch and all the decorations will be there when Robin sees. He's really exited about this, they're going to be married in four and a half hours this will make Robin's dreams come true once again.

He, heads back just in time to see Robin coming out of the bathroom in her purple and white bathrobe.

"Did, everything go okay? I missed you." She says, when he first comes through the door.

He, smiles and says "yeah, everything went great." We'll be married in five hours and it will make you a very happy woman for the second time.

"We, have about four hours to kill. So, why don't we enjoy it together." Four hours?, what's in four hours? She wonders to herself.

"What are we doing in four hours?" Now, she's even more suspicious about whatever he's keeping from her, there is definitely something fishy about the things he's doing and saying in the last two days. She, knows something is up, he is definitely planning something for them, but what is it?"

"Something, that we both want and will make us completed again." Like we should have been in the last three years...

She, thinks to herself about all the clues he's been giving her. Not, really lying but doing things in secret, she's getting more suspicious. If she thinks about all the stuff that Barney's been up to and saying in the last two days. Then, it's something that will make them completed. She, thinks she has an idea but doesn't say anything.

For, the next three hours they talk and enjoy some time together before Barney tells her to go get ready... meaning, put on her dress, do her hair and makeup and put on the flat white shoes he gives to her. Shoes, that he had bought for her before leaving on this trip. After, that Barney changes into a fresh and light white suit. A, new suit he also bought before coming on this trip. They'll, both be wearing white but at this wedding he will be wearing the cornflower blue tie he wanted to wear at their first wedding, making sure he it was the first thing he packed before going on this vacation. At, 4:30 they were both dressed, but Robin still wondered what Barney is up to. All, the signs are pointing to a wedding... that's what her gut is telling her. Her, heart begins to beat faster the moment she sees him all dressed up in a brand new white suit.

"Wow, look at you." She's, definitely now thinking that she's right...

"And, look at you. You, look incredibly stunning." He's, so happy right now but will be even more happier once this secret is no more.

"Just beautiful." He says, kissing her lightly on the lip to not mess up her lipstick or makeup.

"So, are you going to tell me what's going on or are you breaking your promise to me by lying?" He just smiles big and laughs a little to himself.

"No, and no. I am not lying. But, you will soon find out why I haven't been with you today and yesterday and why I've been abandoning you..." after, this Barney takes her hand and guides her out of the room and downstairs where there is a white limo, or town car (kind of like Ranjit's town car) parked in front of the hotel.

"Madam, this is your ride." Barney says, standing in front of the car.

"Wow. So, you really went all out for whatever it is you're up to." She states, not a question just wanting to get him to tell her what it is that he's planning.

"Nope. But, you will find out in a matter of five minutes." He says. They, enter into the town car and the driver drives them to the beach location.

Two hours earlier, Barney got a text from Ariana telling him that everything is set up and ready for him and Shawn texted him three hours ago as he said he would, telling him that everything is ready and done. So, Robin and himself will soon find out exactly what he was up to and he will see what Ariana did with the wedding prep. But, soon they will be married and that's all that this surprise is about.

About, six minutes later they arrive at the beach and the car comes to a stop.

Once the car stopped. He, looks at her taking her hand in his before saying this."Robin, Scherbatsky-Stinson... this is your wedding day." From, the look on her face she's not only surprised, she's a little emotional too. She knew he was planning a wedding, that's what her gut told her but she wasn't sure. But, now she is. She's crying... this is all becoming too much for her to take after all the drama back home.


End file.
